


Welcome To College

by KayleeJohn



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Doggy Style, Exhibitionism, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Riding, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 18:53:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 56,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/852884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayleeJohn/pseuds/KayleeJohn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall Horan is a new college student and the only thing he really wants is to survive the four years but doing that is a lot easier said than done especially when he meets upper-classman Harry Styles. Harry has an undeniable charm about him, attracting the attention of most on the campus but that attention is rarely reciprocated until Harry meets Niall. Suddenly, surviving college doesn't seem to be the only task Niall will have to overcome. Now, he also has to survive being the object of Harry Styles' affections and everything that goes along with it.</p><p> </p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <br/>
    <b>ON HIATUS, SORRY!</b>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would really really appreciate no one taking this story and posting it on another site. I specifically limited it to ao3 because I don't like the chapter posting format on tumblr and I really don't like the audience on wattpad and, any other websites, I'm just not on. 
> 
> I will be really upset if I find out this story has been taken and there's a high possibility that I will not continue writing if it has. If you like the story, I really appreciate you sharing a link or a screenshot but I don't like textual copies. Thank you for understanding and please enjoy!

Niall knocked on the door tentatively, rocking on the balls of his feet as his heart beat against his ribs. He was nervous and rightfully so as he was about to commit the worst act a student could: plagiarism. In the program Niall decided to pursue at college, he had taxing classes with a lot of homework. He frequently found himself working until early hours of the morning, only to awake shortly after to head off to another class. The workload was immense and Niall didn’t notice he’d fallen behind on a 12 page essay until the teacher announced it was due next class and all Niall had down was his name and the date.

Naturally, Niall thought about going to the teacher, explaining what had happened and begging for an extension. He thought about it, until he remembered the last person who went to see him about a similar issue left his office in tears. So, Niall went to the second option, the great underground society of colleges comprised of falsified assignments and perfected essays. He was going to pay someone to write his essay. Now, Niall asked his trusted friends and some less trusted but, everywhere he went, he was referred to one person. He was to go to a Harry Styles and that’s exactly where he was now, outside Styles’ dorm room.

He knocked on the door tentatively, rocking on the balls of his feet as he waited. He wasn’t exactly sure what he expected to see inside once the door was opened; maybe it would be like a drug warehouse with people cutting cubes of crack cocaine and others growing fertile weed plants. Maybe the door would open up on an orgy of limbs and a mess of tangled bodies, the sound of moans spilling out of the room now that the door wasn’t blocking them out. The door swung open and Niall took in a sharp breath, wondering which alternative, if even one of them, would it be but… there was nothing of the sort.

Instead, there was just a really annoyed looking man with dark chocolate curls spilled on his head and piercing, snake green eyes staring down at Niall expectantly. “Yeah?” The man snapped, raising an eyebrow indignantly.

Niall gulped, distracted by the tight white shirt pulled taut over the man’s broad shoulders – well, Niall supposed his name was Harry and, since he knew it, he should use it. “I...uh...need your help.” Niall finally managed to say before he kicked his feet at the ground.

Harry rolled his eyes and clutched the door more firmly, speaking in a flat voice. “A lot of people do. What specifically?”

Harry was almost sneering and Niall winced, wanting to turn around and head away from this judgemental and entitled jerk but he _needed_ his help. It also didn’t help that Harry was attractive and ridiculously so and, well, Niall didn’t want to walk away from that. “I need...um...an assignment on Controversial Art.”

“Calvin? Ronald Calvin?” Harry asked and Niall nodded quickly. “H-o-t-A?”It took Niall a moment before he understood that that was an acronym of the name of his class and he nodded again, clasping his lips behind his back tightly. “Password?” Harry pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes at Niall for a moment.

Niall froze at that because no one told him anything about a password and he had no idea what the password could be and he really needed Harry’s help. “I don’t... I don’t know...”

Harry studied him for another moment before he nodded and stepped aside to let Niall walk in. Niall took slow, cautious steps into the massive dorm room, kicking off his shoes to add to the pile already by the door. He glanced around the apartment still expecting to see something scandalous out of the corner of his eye but there was nothing. It appeared to be just a normal room, a little more extravagant than his but normal all the same. There was a kitchen and a breakfast nook branching off to the left from the hall they were currently stood in and what appeared to be a bathroom branching off on the right. Further into the room, there was what appeared to be the beginning of a living room but all he could see was an arm chair.

Suddenly, Niall felt an arm start to wrap around his waist and he jumped, turning to face Harry. “What are you doing?” Niall stuttered out, pulling away from Harry even more.

Harry let out a tut and shook his head, reaching out to run his fingers against Niall’s jaw line. “You do want my help, right?” Harry smirked, brushing the back of his knuckles along Niall’s skin again as his attitude vastly changed from when he had first answered the door.

Niall shivered, breath hitching before he looked down and nodded jerkily. “Y-yes... please... I need your help.”

“Well, my services don’t come free, as I’m sure you know.” Harry wrapped a suave arm over Niall’s shoulder and began to lead him further into the dorm room, kicking the door shut with his foot. “My price depends on several factors like...” Harry stopped Niall beside the bathroom and faced him. “How good are you with that mouth?”

A bright flush crept over Niall’s neck and he stumbled back into the wall. “What?” Niall gasped in a short breath.

“Like,” Harry reached out and tugged on Niall’s bottom lip before he released it with a snap, causing Niall to gasp. “How much cock have you sucked with this pretty mouth of yours?”

The flush spread to Niall’s ears, making them glow, and Niall squeezed his eyes shut. “N-none...” He whimpered, raising a hand to his lips.

“Well,” Harry grabbed the front of Niall’s shirt and tugged him off the wall. “We’re going to change that today.” Harry grinned maliciously and Niall shivered in terror, wondering if he had made the right decision. Harry wrapped his large hands around the sides of Niall’s chest and guided him into the living room where three men were lounging around, chatting idly. They fell silent once they saw Harry walking back in with a stranger in tow and one of them stood up from the couch, moving over to the window.

“Ah, so you’re the stranger on Alpha territory.” The one at the window looked at Niall before turning to look at Harry. “He a pledge?”

“He has Ronald Calvin for History of the Arts. You know how that goes.” Harry chuckled, pressing his chest close to Niall’s back as he stroked his hands absentmindedly across Niall’s chest and Niall gasped, trying to swat him away to no avail. Niall eventually resolved to cover his trembling lips and muffle the whimpers in his throat, avoiding eye contact with everyone in the room. “But who knows? He might want to stick around.” Harry leaned down to look into Niall’s face with a smirk just as Niall finally managed to free himself from Harry’s grip and he fell to the floor.

“Listen...I...I...” Niall stuttered, scrambling back until his shoulder hit the coffee table. “I changed my mind. I think I’m just going to go.”

“C’mon, don’t be sour.” The time, the tan man sitting in the middle of the couch jumped into the conversation. “We’ll make you a deal. This can be your payment and your hazing for application as pledge.”

“Hazing?” Niall mumbled to himself before he jumped to his feet again. “I thought I was just going to have to pay money...” Niall trailed off, looking up ay Harry nervously.

“Sometimes I charge money, sometimes sex. Depends if the person asking is cute.” Harry spoke matter-of-factly and Niall flushed again, looking away. “You’re really cute.” Harry continued and the three others nodded, making sounds of agreement. Niall toyed with his fingers to hide the shaking in his hands, kicking at the floor both from embarrassment and the compliment.

Harry cooed and ruffled his hair before he spoke to their attentive audience. “Zayn, get up.” Harry said, jerking his head to the side and the boy in the middle, the tanned man, stood up and Harry took his place, sinking into the chair like it was a throne and he was undeserved royalty. “Now,” Harry said, grinning up at Niall. “How good are you at hand jobs?”

Niall choked again and clasped his hands in front of him, blushing for a whole new reason and looking down at the ground. “I… I don’t know how…” Niall mumbled, shaking his head slightly.

Harry smirked and shrugged nonchalantly. “It’s like wanking but with someone else’s cock. Just…” Harry raised a hand and beckoned Niall with a jerk of two fingers. “C’mere and kneel down in front of me.” Niall hesitantly walked around the coffee table and sank to his knees in front of Harry. “Good.” Harry purred, reaching forward to pet Niall’s hair lightly. “Now, I want you to jerk them off,” Harry pointed at the boy to his right and the boy, who had been by the window, that was now sat to Harry’s left. “While you blow me, can you do that?”

Niall’s breath hitched at the idea and he clasped his hands between his thighs to hide their shaking before he shook his head ‘no’. In the department of sexual prowess, Niall was severally lacking in the sense that he had little experience in hand jobs from jerking off in the privacy of his own room and no experience in blow jobs whatsoever.

“C’mon now,” Harry said, reaching out and sliding his thumb along the corner of Niall’s mouth before he pushed his bottom lip and spread Niall’s lips. “I’m sure you’ll get the hang of it real quick.” With a hand under Niall’s chin, Harry brought his head closer until he was hovering above Harry’s lap. Harry flicked his eyes down at the zipper before he looked into Niall’s eyes again. “You know what to do. C’mon then. You want to pass, don’t you?”

Niall swallowed thickly but raised his hands to undo Harry’s pants buckle and then the sound of the zipper was so loud in the quiet room. Niall didn’t dare look up as he tugged down Harry’s pants enough to reveal his boxers but, when he placed his hands gingerly on the couch, he glanced up at Harry, awaiting further instruction.

Harry raised his hips off the couch slightly, shifting his pants and boxers lower before he pulled out a long, thick cock with a bright red head. Niall gulped again but he couldn’t tear his eyes away from it and the faint veins lining it. “Ah, like what you see?” Harry smirked, stroking himself once and letting out a low swoon. “C’mon then, bring that pretty little mouth over here.” Niall shifted closer until his hot breath blowing on the sensitive skin was making Harry shiver lightly. Niall unconsciously damped his lips and experimentally gave the head of it a soft kitten lick. Harry breathed out a sigh, speaking low words. “That’s it.” He said, scratching his fingers against Niall’s scalp. “Taste good?”

Niall felt his cheeks glow at the words and he made to pull away but Harry’s hand kept his close. Niall grimaced, wondering if this was really worth a pass, if it would not be better for him to just get up and walk out and fail the semester but no. He would be a term behind all his friends and have to redo all previous assignments. The idea was so much less appealing than the four daunting boys in front of him. In reality, this might not be all that bad; it could even be a little fun. Throwing caution to the window, Niall let his tongue graze the whole head of Harry’s cock, sitting up a little higher so he could wrap his lips around it completely.

“Yeah, _god_ ,” Harry said above him in a breathless voice and the fingers in Niall’s hair became a little more insistent on pushing him down. Niall felt his heart rate speed up a little but he repeated a silent mantra of ‘calm down’ to himself as he let his mouth sink lower on Harry’s member, focusing on relaxing his throat and tucking his teeth behind his lips.

Harry tossed his head back in a low groan as he guided Niall lower until he felt Niall’s nose bumping against his stomach. Harry tilted his head forward to stare down at the blonde with wide, shocked eyes, letting out a curse as he released Niall’s head and Niall dragged his lips torturously back off Harry’s length before sinking down again. “No way in, _fuck_.” Harry moaned, barely holding back from bucking into Niall’s hot cavern. “You do _not_ have a gag reflex.”

“That’s not fair, Haz.” The boy on Harry’s right let out in a whine but Harry quickly shut him down, focusing all attention on Niall. 

“Shut up, Louis.” Harry growled, his fingers finding their way back into Niall’s hair to force him down just a little faster. Once he reached a pace he liked, Harry released Niall and leaned his head on the back of the couch, freely letting out a stream of groans before he wound fingers around Niall’s locks again. Harry looked down at Niall again after a moment, shaking his head in disbelief. “You’ve _never_ given a blow job before?”

Niall let out a noise to what he hoped sounded like a no but, really, he had bigger things to worry about than conversation comprehension. Instead, Niall focused on breathing slowly and pressing his tongue to the underside of Harry’s cock. Harry had started rocking his hips lightly up when someone above Niall cleared their throat but Niall didn’t want to open his eyes, and anyways, the person wouldn’t be trying to get his attention otherwise they’d just tug on his hair.

“Oh, yeah, sorry.” Harry murmured above and suddenly, Niall felt his hands plucked away from Harry’s thighs. They were brushed against two more, hard and hot, thick cocks and Niall gasped around Harry’s length, stilling his mouth as his fingers were wrapped around them.

“C’mon Blondie,” A voice from Niall’s right snapped impatiently.

“Liam, chill.” Harry cooed from above, scraping fingers against Niall’s scalp to calm him.

“Easy for you to say, you’re getting blown.” Liam grumbled from beside. “You know, Blondie, I can go somewhere else for a hand job. Don’t stress yourself out over it.”

Niall could tell, from Liam’s tone, that Liam was mocking him and he didn’t like being mocked so Niall wrapped his fingers properly around their lengths and pressed his thumbs to the sensitive underside of Louis and Liam’s cocks. Niall felt triumphant at the choked pants that the two men released before Liam spoke in a stutter. “O-okay, never mind.”

Niall repeated the action, this time producing moans before he started to pump his hands slowly. He bobbed his head again, dragging his nails down the underside because he knew from personal experience how good a feeling that it was but it was such an awkward position to use on oneself that Niall was going to use it fully now, tucking every sound produced above him into his memory. There was another long moment where all Niall could hear was the sound of his sucking Harry off and the soft keens from the three boys in front of him until Harry’s hand left his hair and moved to his cheek, tapping lightly.

“C’mere, Zayn.” Harry said, lifting Niall’s head off his cock and Niall stopped all movement, only spurred on to keep moving his hands when Louis let out an annoyed ‘tch’.

Harry and Zayn switched places and Zayn settled in front of Niall now, unzipping his pants and shifting them down to reveal his dark cock. Niall gulped as he watched Zayn stroke himself to full hardness before Zayn reached out to lace his fingers in Niall’s hair. “I promise not to choke ya.” Zayn smirked down at him, massaging Niall’s head lightly as he pressed the head of his cock against Niall’s lips. “Open wide.”

Niall squeezed his eyes shut but did as he was told, opening his mouth. He winced as a new and thicker protrusion invaded his mouth, pressing heavily on his tongue, and he whimpered and shivered and unconsciously tightened his hands. Liam and Louis moaned in unison and bucked up into Niall’s hands just as Zayn thrust deep into Niall’s mouth. Niall coughed desperately at the sudden movement but Zayn’s hand in his hair stopped him from completely pulling off.

“Breathe through your nose.” Zayn instructed, alleviating the stress as he dragged Niall off of him slowly. Niall obeyed and took deep breaths, twisting his head away from Zayn’s hand so that he could move at his own pace and, not before long, he was matching up the speed of his bobbing to his hands, twisting his hands to send shocks through Liam and Louis.

After a moment, Niall forced his eyes open so he could judge the three boys’ reactions but he nearly choked at the sight in front of him. Zayn had a hand wrapped around Liam’s shoulders, tugging him close, and his mouth was glued to Liam’s neck, working hard against the skin.  Liam had his neck arched back and his eyes squeezed shut. His mouth was wrenched open in a silent moan and he looked so blissed out.

Niall looked over at Louis to see him with his bottom lip caught between his teeth so tight the pink flesh was tinged white. Louis’ eyes were squeezed shut and Niall could tell he was barely holding back a noise so Niall let his thumb graze over the head of Louis’ cock and the result was instantaneous. Louis released his lip and bucked up, tossing his head back into the couch as he moaned shamelessly loud.

Liam and Zayn unravelled themselves to look over at Louis in shock and so Niall hollowed out his cheeks and tightened his hands on their bases, spurred on by the chorus of groans in front of him. Niall felt Louis spasm under his palm before his hand was covered in sticky, hot release. Louis sank back into the couch and so Niall pulled his hand away, stroking Zayn as he pulled his mouth off him with a pop.

Niall sank down on Liam completely and Liam let out a curse, bucking his hips up and filling Niall’s mouth with cum without warning. Niall pulled back quickly, swallowing what little was in his mouth with a cough before he wrapped his right hand around Liam as he continued to milk him through his orgasm.

Niall returned his attention to Zayn, wrapping his lips around the head and stroking with his left hand until he could feel Zayn start to pulse under his fingers. Niall pulled his lips away, turning his head to the side and wincing just as Zayn came in an explosion. Zayn’s cum mostly missed Niall, shooting over his shoulder, but some landed on his arm, his shirt, and his face but luckily, Niall had the sense to close his eyes to avoid getting some in them.

Niall let his sore arms fall away from the three boys and he sagged from breathlessness as his body vibrated from the aftershocks of three powerful orgasms in front of him, not to mention all the cum on him. There was just…cum everywhere and Niall couldn’t suppress the undeniable urge to clean his hands off. He raised his fingers and suckled the cum off them languidly, remarking but not minding the sour and heady taste. He heard a hiss and looked up only to find the three boys on the couch staring down at him. “Fucking hell,” Zayn pulled out his phone and Niall tilted his head down in embarrassment only to feel Harry’s hand in his hair, tilting his head back.

“Smile for the camera.” Harry purred before he pressed his mouth to Niall’s neck, sinking his teeth in and Niall moaned at the feeling against his over-sensitized skin.

Zayn took a picture before shoving his phone back in his pocket and reaching out to wipe at a spot of cum at the corner of Niall’s mouth. “You look so good all fucked out.”

Niall whimpered but he leaned into the hand lightly, letting his eyes slip shut until he felt Harry’s hand run down his chest and cup his crotch. His eyes opened wide and he struggled for breath, reaching a hand to grasp at Harry’s wrist cautiously and pressing the other against his choked throat.

“I want to fuck you.” Harry whispered in Niall’s ear, sucking on the earlobe. “Can I do that?” Harry chuckled lowly before he groped Niall slowly, licking his lips at the moan that Niall let out as the heel of Harry’s palm pressed against his erect cock. “Course I can. C’mon.” Harry pulled Niall away from the other three and patted his thigh lightly. “On your hands and knees.” Niall groaned but did as he was told, arching his back slightly before he let his head hang between his shoulders. “Yeah, just like that. You lot, out.”

Niall barely heard the shuffling of the other three leaving the room as Harry ran his hand over the swell of Niall’s ass. Harry’s hand suddenly reached around Niall’s waist and unbuckled his pants. Harry tugged them down sharply, along with his boxers before he leaned forward and sank his teeth into the flesh of Niall’s ass light enough not to hurt but hard enough to leave a faint mark.

Niall rocked back and groaned, leaning his head on his crossed arms. “Oh, god, _please_ ,” He whimpered before biting on his bottom lip.

“Eager, aren’t we?” Harry chuckled before he stuck two fingers into his mouth, leaning forward to rub his jeans against Niall’s bare skin as he slicked his fingers with saliva. Niall whimpered again and Harry shook his head before he tugged his fingers from his mouth and pressed one to Niall’s entrance. He traced the rim and Niall let out a sob, pressing his hips back so that Harry’s finger all but slipped in. 

“Ah, ah, ah,” Harry pulled his hand away, tapping his fingers along Niall’s spine instead. “Better slow down or you’re gonna to get hurt.” Niall let out a whine as Harry sucked on his fingers one last time before he finally pushed one through Niall’s entrance, feeling resistance all the while. He spent an insanely small amount of time with one finger before he was pushing a second in and Niall groaned at the feeling of being spread.

“Wow,” Harry remarked, pushing his fingers in all the way to the second knuckle. “You are really tight. I thought you were lying when you said you hadn’t done this before.” Niall could barely think let alone formulate an intelligent response to that sentence so he just hung his head with a whine, pressing his hips back into the fingers that Harry started driving in him. “Yeah, yeah,” Harry said, patting Niall’s hip lightly. “I’m getting there.”

Harry pressed his two fingers in as far as they would go, wiggling them slowly for a moment before he pulled them out and pushed three in instead. Niall’s head hit the floor lightly as his mind was drugged with lust and he couldn’t even do anything but moan and keep his hips up and willing. Behind him, Harry licked the palm of his free hand, reaching in his pants to slick himself up with saliva along with precum before he pulled his fingers out of Niall and Niall let out another sob.

“Shh,” Harry purred, rubbing a hand over Niall’s bare back before he shuffled out of his boxers and pants, kicking them away before he reached out for Niall’s cheeks, spreading them to reveal the puckered hole. “Did I ever mention how hot you are?” Harry breathed out. “Like, fuck,” Harry kept a hand spreading Niall and reached out to hold himself with the other, shifting forward until the head of his cock pressed against him. “You ready?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Niall whined and he was shocked for a moment at the sheer sound of need in his voice and the way his thighs were trembling until Harry pushed into him and his whole body stiffened.

“Ahh,” Harry moaned as he slid into Niall’s heat. “You feel so good already.” Niall could only whimper in response and roll his hips to drive Harry deeper in himself. Once Harry bottomed out, Niall whimpered again, unable to bring words to his bruised lips. “Oh, sweetheart,” Harry purred, stroking a hand down Niall’s back. “You’re gonna have to talk if you want me to do _anything_.”

Niall whined, letting his head hang before he rolled his hips back into Harry’s, fucking himself on Harry’s cock. “Please,” he breathed out. His actions weren’t enough to sate him – not by a long shot. He needed Harry thrusting in his, snapping their hips together and tugging his head back by his hair.

“Please, what?” Harry’s voice was the slightest bit strained from the effort it took not to pulverize the blonde’s tight cavern.  
Niall let out a choked sob and rolled his head along the cool floor, pressing back into Harry insistently.

“ _Fuck_ , _fuck_ , _fuck_ ,” Niall blurted out, praying that that would be sufficient and, sure enough, Harry pulled out experimentally before snapping his hips forward. Niall let out a swoon, finally sated, and he clenched his fists against the floor. Harry snapped his hips forward again and grabbed at Niall’s hips tightly, starting out a slow but harsh pace.

Niall’s breath hitched every time Harry entered him and he let out a small keen when Harry left him, tightening his fists on the floor and squeezed his eyes just a bit harder. Harry moaned stridently at the squeeze around him, clutching Niall’s hips before he slid his hands up to Niall’s shoulders, holding them to snap his hips forward more confidently but Harry felt as if they were too far apart. He missed the heat radiating from Niall’s body so he bent double and leaned his chest against Niall’s back, letting his head hang beside Niall’s. Niall could hear Harry’s grunts of effort in his ear, feel his breath against his cheek, and he let out a whine of complaint, twisting his head away but Harry just took to whispering in Niall’s ear.

“If I touch you,” Harry panted, mouthing at the lobe for a moment before he continued. “How fast do you think you’ll come? Cause, _fuck_ ,” Harry groaned, pulling away before he ducked his head against Niall’s back, bucking deeper into him. “The way you feel…” Harry gurgled out a moan, kissing at Niall’s back bone. “You’re close, aren’t you?”

Niall nodded fervently, hoping that his honesty would be rewarded but Harry still didn’t touch him and he whimpered, “ _Harry_ ,”

“You sound close.” Harry chuckled from above, toes curling against the floor.

“Just shut up and fuck me.” Niall moaned, smacking his fists against the cold wood floor as he spoke.

Harry laughed from behind him, wrapping one arm around his waist so that he could press a hand to Niall’s stomach before he laced his right hand with Niall’s and hovered over him. “Getting vocal, eh? I like that.” Niall squeezed Harry’s hand as tightly as he could and Harry chortled before he wrapped a smooth hand around Niall’s cock. Niall choked on a gasp, hips rocking simultaneously down into Harry’s hand and up into Harry’s cock before Harry started to jerk him off, quick and dirty and a pretty stream of moans flowed out of Niall’s throat as the only warning before he pulsed in Harry’s hand and exploded onto the floor.

Harry milked him through his orgasm, mouthing at Niall’s back before he pulled his hands away, clapping his hands to Niall’s back instead as he rocked his hips forward. He was literally unable to pull out of him due to the tight hold Niall’s body had on him so he made due for friction, running his hands over the arc in Niall’s back as the blonde leaned his head on the floor. When he felt himself close, Harry bent double, tucking his face against the crook of Niall’s neck before he buried himself deep and came with a groan. Niall whimpered as he felt filled, scrambling his fingers against the floor before he found Harry’s hands and laced their fingers again.

Harry partially collapsed on top of Niall, kissing his cheek languidly as their bodies vibrated from pleasure before he pulled away and Niall let out a gurgle as Harry pulled out of him. Harry shifted to sit on the floor beside Niall, letting out a huff before he turned to look at Niall. “Alright, sweetheart?” Harry pushed Niall’s damp hair off his forehead before stroking his knuckles against the heated skin. “You have your pick of assignments. What mark do you want? 75? 80? 90?” Harry ruffled his hair lightly before he nodded over to the desktop set up in the corner of the room.

Niall rolled onto his back, chest heaving before he ran a hand through his hair and he tilted his head back to look over at Harry. “W-what assignment?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notice: This sole part has been posted on Tumblr (under leprechauncupcakes). Anywhere else is not authorized and I would appreciate being notified of it.


	2. Chapter 2

Niall received an 81 on the assignment and the teacher was none the wiser that it was plagiarised. As the weeks dragged on, Niall somewhat forgot about his escapade with Harry and his friends and, despite the fact that Niall was plagued with vivid wet dreams and lingering day dreams of Harry, his life continued on as usual as it could be in a hectic school environment. It was one warm Wednesday and Niall was crossing the quad during his break, passing by other lingering people. He was humming to himself quietly, hands deep in his pocket and body light as he had left his bag in his room when a voice cried out across the grass.

“Yo! Blondie!”

Niall’s pace slowed as he glanced around and he stopped dead in his tracks as he saw a man headed straight for him. Niall recognized him as one of Harry’s friends, the tanned one called Zayn, but Niall had no idea why he would be searching him out. Niall stopped and watch Zayn approach, eyeing the red letterman jacket with AB embossed on the front and the bad boy-esque black jeans.

Niall gulped as Zayn stopped in front of him, running a hand through his black hair before he reached into his back pocket. Zayn pulled a large scarlet envelope out of his pocket and held it out to Niall. “Still want to be a pledge?” He smirked at Niall’s pale face. “Come to this address at midnight next Friday and you just might become an Alpha Boy.”

Before Niall could even question Zayn, the brunette was off, walking away from Niall briskly but coolly. Niall watched him go before he ran back to his dorm room. His roommate Sean should have an answer for him and it turns out he did.

“The Alpha Boys? _The_ Alpha Boys? The _Alpha_ Boys?”

“Yes! For fucks sake, The ‘Alpha Boys’. Whatever they are.” Niall rolled his eyes as he sank onto his bed, annoyed at the way Sean had to say the name, emphasizing different words.

“Whatever they are? Oh my god, Nialler.” Sean let himself fall back on the bed, arms splayed at his sides as he gazed up at the ceiling. “The Alpha Boys are only the hottest fraternity in the whole country! If you thought this school was hard to get into, that frat is ten times harder! Even their pledge initiations are invite-only. They choose who they want to succeed them; not everyone can join the frat so you have to be asked.”

“And I did?” Niall asked, staring down at the scarlet letter suspiciously. “Why?”

“Why? Are you seriously asking why? Are you crazy?! It’s a gift to be asked! A blessing! You are going to have so many girls knocking at your door if you get in!”

“I’m gay.” Niall stated flatly, shooting Sean a blank gaze.

“So many guys,” Sean corrected, sitting up suddenly to glare at Niall before he rolled his eyes playfully. “Either way, you’re going to be Mr. Popularity along with Harry Styles and Zayn Malik and-.”

Niall stiffened when he heard those names and snapped his head to look at his dorm mate. “How do you know those names?”

“Duh, they are the hottest of the hot; them, Liam Payne, and Louis Tomlinson! Kings of the Alpha Boys and sons of the alumni of the fraternity! If I was to go gay for anyone, it would be one of them.” Sean finished his gush before winking at Niall. “Except for you, of course.”

“Piss off.” Niall rolled his eyes before he lay down on his bed with a sigh, getting flashbacks of that fateful day. If Niall had known who they were or what significance they had, he probably would have been a lot more nervous and shaky. Given that he hadn’t known, all that anxiety came now and he had to take deep breaths to calm himself back down. He struck up conversation with Sean to distract himself and to get information, two birds with one stone. “So, the Alpha Boys, eh? Any specific name for the pledges?”

Sean nodded enthusiastically and threw himself into another longwinded explanation. “So, the main leaders of the Alpha Boys fraternity are called the Alpha Kings. On the other end, the pledges are called the Alpha Kids. Any standard members are called generally Alpha Boys or Alpha Girls depending on the case. Sometimes, they’re called Alpha Knights, but not frequently. Finally, an Alpha Girl that is taken by an Alpha King is called an Alpha Bitch and she is completely untouchable by everyone else in the frat on punishment of being kicked out.”

“Alpha Bitch?” Niall mumbled, feeling overloaded with information. “Isn’t that a little rude?”

“It’s an honor!” Sean nearly shouted, jumping to his feet to pace around the room. “I mean, one of the Alpha Kings has laid claim to you, you specifically, and you’re angry over a title? No, no, no!” Sean shook his head. “It’s an honor! You wear that title with pride! Pride at the fact that you belong to one of the Alpha Kings, that they have noticed you and been attracted to you enough not to want anyone else to have you. It’s an honor.” Sean finally sat back down but now on Niall’s bed with a proud sigh before he threw an arm around Niall’s shoulders. “My little baby is growing up so fast.” Sean cooed, poking at Niall’s cheek.

“Shove off.” Niall pushed Sean away and shifted down the bed slightly. “Any more things I should know about?”

“Well, there are other frats at the school but none of them is as popular as the Alpha Boys. The biggest competitors of the Alpha Boys are the Beta Boys and the Gamma Girls. However, unlike Alpha Boys, Beta Boys only accept boys and Gamma Girls only accept girls. Betas fight against Alphas because Betas are mostly jealous of Alpha success and popularity whereas Gammas are hardcore feminists, insulted by the fact that Alphas call their girlfriends bitches. Beta leaders are called Beta Bosses and Gamma leaders are called Gamma Gatlings and they have no quarrel with each other; they can mostly coexist with no problem but they have a common enemy, Alphas, but, even if they teamed up with each other, they would be no match for Alphas.”

Niall shook his head slowly as he absorbed the information. “What kind of school is this?” He trailed off, speaking more to himself than to Sean. “I just wanted a good education.”

Sean threw his head back and laughed, clapping a strong hand to Niall’s back. “Seems like you’re getting more than you bargained for, my friend.”

Niall glared momentarily at Sean before he scratched at his neck. “And, so, how do I spot one of these Betas or Gammas?”

“Well, Betas sometimes wear blue jerseys and Gammas often wear green jerseys just as Alphas wear red jerseys. Sometimes, though, they have a much subtler way of showing their frat pride like a scarf or a shirt or a bag. It’s basically a crime to wear another frat’s color so you can be sure that, if someone’s wearing red for example, they’re an Alpha.”

“Oh…” Niall stuttered, remembering back to the first day of school when Niall had seen crowds of people wearing red and green and blue and yellow but he thought they were just showing school pride because the school’s crest displayed those four colors. “So, what about the yellows?”

Sean nodded knowledgably, clapping a hand to his chin. “Upsilon. Not much is known about them. They’re a very little frat with few members and fewer rules. They’re not allied with anyone nor are they enemies with anyone. They’re just… kind of… there.” Sean shrugged and hoped off Niall’s bed, skipping over to his own. “Any more questions, grasshopper?”

Niall shook his head quickly, holding out a hand. “No, no. I’m pretty much done for the day.”

Sean bowed low and mocked the sound of a gong before he grinned at Niall. “Don’t worry, Nialler! Things are going to be fine!”

“You say that now…” Niall mumbled warily, rubbing his arms as a barrage of goose bumps erupted over his skin. 


	3. Chapter 3

And truth be told, things were fine through the weekend and Monday and Tuesday as Niall was loaded with orals and presentations and midterm assignments. It got to be Wednesday before Niall remembered about Friday and then, he really started freaking out. It was only two days away and Niall still wasn’t sure if he wanted to try to be a pledge or not.

To be surrounded by Harry and Zayn and the others pretty much all the time, well, he wasn’t against the idea but it sure wasn’t the best plan if he wanted to actually succeed in school. Having that constant temptation around him would definitely not be wise but Sean was persistent that he should at least go to the meeting and he could always walk away if he didn’t want it anymore.

They were talking about it as they headed to their Literature and Culture class, walking down a long stretch of hall and Niall had been midsentence when he saw him walking down the hallway – Harry with his arm thrown over a girl’s shoulder and a posse of people around him. He hadn’t yet spotted Niall and so Niall was almost overpowered with the urge to run away but, before he could move, Sean touched his shoulder lightly.

“Niall? Are you okay?” Sean asked, obviously picking up on Niall’s frozen stature.

Niall shook out of his haze and snapped his head to look at Sean before he opened his mouth to speak but he couldn’t find words to say. His eyes wandered back to look at Harry and now he met Harry’s narrowed eyes. Niall gulped and took a step back but Harry took one forward, letting his arm slip off the girl’s shoulder as he headed straight for Niall.

“Niall! Hey!” Harry said, stopping in front of the short blonde. “What’s up?”

“I…” Niall stuttered, looking over at Sean for help but suddenly gone and nowhere to be found so Niall looked back at Harry. “Just… going to class… you know…” Niall mumbled, tugging on his backpack strap to do something with his hands.

“Yeah, we are at school.” Harry smirked at Niall and Niall blushed, looking away. “Anyway, did Zayn give you an invite for pledging?” Harry leaned against the wall coolly, propping himself up with his arm.

“Um, yeah!” Niall nodded and reached for his bag before he remembered that he had left the letter on his desk. “I just don’t know if I’m going to actually come…” Niall shook his head as he admitted his thoughts to Harry, pretty much the leader of the frat that asked him to join them. Niall wasn’t sure if he was offending Harry or not so he dropped his eyes to the ground again, internally cursing himself.

“Aw! You should totally come, sweetheart.” Harry crooned, reaching out a hand to tuck a strand of hair behind Niall’s ear before he grinned and Niall jumped as the feeling of Harry touching him sent shivers through him. “We could use more good people in the Alphas.”

“I’ll think about it.” Niall looked away from Harry again, staring at the wall as he nodded slowly. He knew he couldn’t say those words while looking at Harry because he was afraid he’d say something stupid; he’d managed so far but he wasn’t so sure he could keep that winning streak up.

“You do that.” Harry grinned at Niall, nodding his head teasingly.

“I… I will.” Niall huffed, tightening his grip on his bag and straightening his back, staring Harry down challengingly until a whining voice drew his attention.

“Harry!” A high pitched voice squealed before a girl slid up to them, wrapping her hands around Harry’s arm. Niall recognized her as the girl Harry had her arm around and he frowned a little as she cozied up to him. “You said you were going to walk me to my class!”

“You know where it is, Cher.” Harry sighed, rolling his eyes and Niall bit back a laugh, turning away.

Cher’s eyes snapped to look at Niall and they narrowed as she took him in, looking up and down. “Who exactly are _you_?” She sneered, leaning closer to him but still holding onto Harry’s arms.

“Uh…” Niall stuttered, eyes widening as he looked at her but Harry spun around and slid between them, pushing Cher away lightly.

“He’s nobody, Cher. Don’t worry about it.” Harry smiled over his shoulder at Niall apologetically but Niall just looked away again, smarting from being called _nobody_. “C’mon. I’ll take you to your class.” Cher huffed haughtily at Niall before grabbing Harry’s hand and forcing it over her shoulders and they started walking away, posse joining them as if they had never stopped and Niall lost them in the crowd.

“Oh, my god, Niall!” Sean suddenly appeared in front of him, grabbing his shoulders in tight hands. “Do you have _any_ idea who you just talked to?” Sean paused for half a second before he jumped in with an answer, not waiting if Niall had an answer or not. “That was _the_ Harry Styles!” Sean was nearly shaking with excitement and he dropped octaves in his voice, flailing his hands around animatedly. “You just talked to _the_ Harry Styles. Oh, my god! This is insane!”

“What? Why? Huh?” Niall blurted, jerking back as Sean leaned in even closer. “Why’s it crazy?”

“Because he is literally untouchable! My god, he just freaking walked up to you and… and…” Sean stared at the ceiling as he let out a big breath of air and Niall pushed against his shoulder.

“Harry Styles is not untouchable…” Niall crossed his arms, nearly rolling his eyes. “I did a lot more than that with him two weeks ago.” Niall’s heart was pounding in his chest at his revelation and he darted his eyes around to make sure that no one nearby was eavesdropping.

“Oh, my god.” Sean gasped, grabbing Niall’s face in his hands and forcing him to look into his eyes. “Oh, my _god_! Why haven’t you told me about this?! Niall!”

“Oh for god’s sake,” Niall huffed and he pushed past Sean, headed for their class again now that they were very delayed, not late but they would be if they didn’t get a move on.

“You’re kidding me!” Sean chased after him. “We will talk about this, Horan!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another filler chapter D: I apologize but I didn't expect to receive such a positive response for this story! Thanks so much! Y'all are amazing! <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N. [24/06/2013]: Submitting this chapter completely unedited because I have summer school tomorrow at I'd actually like to get some sleep tonight. :P Hope it's still okay and enjoy! xx

By Thursday afternoon, Niall was biting down his fingers to the nail and he was dreading the end of his last class for the day. When the teacher dismissed them, Niall nearly jumped in his seat and he sank back against the cool plastic as people left the room excitedly. Niall packed his things languidly, trying to draw out the process for the longest time but, when students for the next class started filing in, Niall had to leave the room and so he started heading back to his dorm.

He kept looking over his shoulder as if he was about to get jumped and it was only when he was in his room that he finally relaxed. He sank onto his bed with a sigh, knowing that this time tomorrow he would be biting his nails again as he got ready to go to the alpha meeting that he didn’t really want to go to anyways. Niall threw himself in his homework to distract himself until Sean got back from classes and then he threw himself in conversation with Sean and an extended session of FIFA on the little TV screen they had in the corner at the end of Niall’s bed.

When Sean decided to start on his homework, Niall had nothing better to do than to go to bed extremely early but he tossed and turned for a good hour before slumber finally descended on him and then…he wasn’t in his room anymore. He was in a forest, being escorted through the darkness by two hooded guards. He wanted to ask them where he was, what he was doing here, where they were taking him, but he couldn’t speak so he just kept tripping along after them until they finally reached a clearing with more cloaked figures and a bonfire in the center.

There were some people kneeling on the floor and, when Niall was forced to his knees, he sympathized with them. He kept his head down as the two cloaked guards moved away but he couldn’t help his curiosity to look around so he raised his head slowly, glancing around subtly. Most of the hooded figures were stood in a circle around the half dozen or so kneeling people but four of them stood near the fire, with their backs to the flames.

The person of the foursome the farthest to the left raised their hands to shake back their hood and Niall gasped as he recognized Harry. It wasn’t hard to figure out who the other three were even if they didn’t lower their hoods. Harry sauntered forward, cloak billowing behind him, and he started walking along the line of kneeling people, tilting their head up to consider them before he moved along until he finally reached Niall. Niall gasped as Harry touched his chin lightly but Harry didn’t seem to recognize him at all as he tilted his head from side to side before he stepped back.

“Yes, this one.” Harry spoke to someone Niall couldn’t see as he pointed at him and, suddenly, Niall was hoisted to his feet and dragged forward. Niall let out a choked gasp as he was dragged past the bonfire and over to a wooden stump before he was forced back to his knees and bent double over the little perch. His cheek was pressed against the rough surface and he gasped but he looked around. He saw a masked man walking up and Niall nearly let out a scream when he saw the man was carrying a large axe.

The man raised the axe high over his head and Niall did let out a scream this time. “No, wait, wait, wait!” The man didn’t listen and he began to swing the axe down and Niall shut his eyes tight as he let out a blood-curdling scream.

Niall sat up in his bed with a sharp scream. His whole body was drenched in sweat and his chest was heaving, heart racing, mind reeling. He clapped hands to his throat where he thought it had been severed, touching the feverish skin lightly before he ran his hands up to his damp hair, running his fingers through it. “It was just a dream. Just a dream. Just a dream.” Niall repeated as a mantra for a whole minute until he calmed himself down. If that was what the hazing was like, Niall wanted no part of it.

Niall moved to lie back down in bed before he noticed that he had sweat onto the sheets beneath himself and he let out a disgusted grunt before he slid off his bed and out of the soaked spot he had been lying in. Niall headed to their dorm room closet beside the TV, grabbing a fresh towel to throw over the wet spot as he vowed to change his sheets in the morning but, looking at the clock, he saw it was barely 3 in the morning and he really wanted to sleep. He lay back down on the weird covering and squeezed his eyes shut before he heard a tired yawn.

“Niall?” Sean softly called his name, voice sleep riddled and tired. “What’s ‘a matter?”

“Nothing, Sean, go back to sleep.” Niall mumbled, feeling terrible that he had woken up his friend. “Had a nightmare.”

“You wanna cuddle?”

For a moment, Niall was silent, contemplating, and he wanted to say no but he wasn’t going to reject another person’s body heat as well as the sense of comfort he got from it, not to mention the fact that he could feel the towel beneath him just soaking up the dampness from his sheets. Niall crawled out of his bed, mumbling a, “Yes” before he changed out of his damp clothes into a simple pair of clean boxers. He slipped into Sean’s bed slowly and Sean drowsily wrapped his arms around Niall’s midsection, hugging him tight to his chest before he let out a pleased sigh.

Niall would be lying if he said he didn’t feel better with Sean’s warm breath on the back of his neck and Sean’s legs tangled with his and Sean’s arms wrapped around him. It was like crawling into your sibling’s bed after having a nightmare and being comforted by your big brother. Niall found himself growing tired and he let his eyes flutter shut, clapping his hand over Sean’s before he settled into the bed and he fell asleep in a flash.

He woke up to the feeling of someone blowing on his forehead, ruffling his hair against his skin. He let out a grunt and tried to swat Sean away but he never hit anything. “Piss off, Sean.” Niall whined, rolling over to bury his face in the pillows beneath. “I don’t have class till 10…and I had a bad night. Lemme sleep.”

“Well, I think you’d have a better night sleeping beside me.” A deep voice purred in his ear before lips pressed against his cheek and now Niall knew that it wasn’t Sean.

He sat up quickly, tangling himself in the blankets and getting whiplash in the process as his heart beat out of control in his chest. Niall clutched at his head and wiped at his eyes, blinking hard before he looked at Harry in shock. “What’re you doing here? How did you find my room?” Niall glanced around before he asked his next question. “Where’s Sean?”

“Nice to see you too.” Harry grinned, leaning in but Niall jerked back and Harry barely managed to kiss his nose.

“Answer my freaking questions, you stalker!” Niall squealed, tugging the covers up to his chin as he buried himself in the bed and he needed to remind himself for a moment that he had had a bad dream and Harry wasn’t really a mass axe murderer coming to kill him.

“Well, I’m partially here to convince you to come tonight, partially here just to see you again.” Harry stood up from his kneeling position on the floor and he crossed the room to sit by the desk by the foot of Sean’s bed. “As for finding you, well, you’re not exactly hard to find; a quick trip to the head office and a nice smile.” Harry trailed off, waving his hand vaguely before he frowned at the ground. “But your friend was gone when I got here.” His eyes suddenly shined with faint fury and he furrowed his brow at Niall. “And I’m not a stalker!”

“Could’ve fooled me!” Niall huffed, crossing his arms over his knees. He buried his face into the dip between his knees and tried to calm his racing heart. He let his mind blank as he took deep breathes before he raised his head and narrowed his eyes at Harry.

Pushing the sheets away, Niall started to crawl along the bed towards Harry and Harry’s eyes widened, mouth curling in pleasure at the sight of a shirtless, pant-less boy crawling towards him. “Now that’s what I like to see.” Harry chuckled, opening his arms to welcome Niall but Niall just ducked past his arms and poked a sharp finger against Harry’s forehead.

“Are you real? Or is this another bad dream?” Niall pouted, sitting back on his haunches as he waited for an answer.

Harry gasped, clapping a hand to his chest indignantly. “I’m offended! I’m actually offended. You could at least say that it was a wet dream, not a bad dream.” Harry snarked, pursing his lips. “I think you owe me an apology.” Pressing his hand against Niall’s chest, Harry pushed him down into the bed and Niall gasped as he bounced against the mattress twice.

“Definitely a bad dream.” Niall breathed out, staring up at the ceiling as his chest heaved in pants from being forced down. “I’m ready to wake up now.” When nothing happened, Niall looked down and he watched as Harry pulled off his red jersey and tossed it across the room onto Niall’s bed before he started climbing onto Sean’s bed to hover over him. “Oh god,” Niall breathed, squeezing his eyes shut.

He felt Harry nudge his nose against his and his breath hitched in his throat. He raised his hands to press against Harry’s chest lightly but Harry pushed past his arms to duck down and sink his teeth gently into Niall’s bottom lip, dragging it before he let it go with a snap. “This is definitely not a dream.” Harry rumbled above him and Niall squeezed his eyes even tighter, muffling a whimper even as he refrained from rocking his hips up into Harry. He _shouldn’t_ want Harry. He _couldn’t_ want Harry. It was probably against some rule that Niall wasn’t aware of. _Thou shalt not fall for Harry Styles._ Niall didn’t think he could stand the inevitable heartbreak anyways.

“Hmm,” Harry was humming above him now and Niall couldn’t help but open his eyes. Harry had his eyes on the wall where the clock was hung and he was working his bottom lip between his teeth lightly. “You said you have class at 10.” Harry’s head swiveled to face Niall again and his hands shot out to push apart Niall’s thighs. “We’ve got time.”

“Oh, god, wait!” Niall planted his hands against Harry’s chest again, trying to ignore the pang he felt in his cock as Harry’s strong hands held him down and Harry’s body slid further between his open legs. “ _Wait_!” Niall cried, kicking his feet into the bed until Harry released him. Harry looked up at him expectantly and Niall shook his head slowly. “No.” He breathed out the short word, stilling his head.

“No, don’t stop?” Harry asked and, before Niall could reply, a grin spread on his face. “Okay!” Harry grabbed Niall’s arms to push them against the bed and he latched his mouth against Niall’s collar bone, sucking against the skin. Niall’s protests vanished in a moan as Harry licked against his skin and his hips jerked up unconsciously, brushing against Harry’s body and Harry groaned against Niall’s throat.

Harry pulled away from Niall’s neck, kissing the faint mark he had made before he smirked down at the flushing blonde. “Alright then, now we’re getting somewhere.”

Niall couldn’t help but arch up and moan, offering himself up to Harry due to his completely muddled mind. He couldn’t remember why he had to be pushing Harry away so it mustn’t be important right? “Yeah,” Niall breathed in a shaky voice, nodding his head slowly and he started to meet Harry halfway as Harry swept back down to kiss him until the bed vibrated and Harry jerked back, reaching in his pocket to pull out his cell phone.

“Fuck,” Harry huffed as he looked at his phone one last time before he pushed himself fully off the bed. He shoved his phone fully back in his pants pocket and tugged on his jacket again, pulling on the lapels to straighten it out. “Gotta run, sweetheart. This was fun though. We should do it again sometime.” Harry grinned at Niall before he headed to the door. “See you tonight!”

“Wait, I never…” Niall blurted but Harry had already gone, shutting the door quietly behind himself. Niall shoved his faced into the sheets and groaned, letting himself fall back into the nest of pillows. It was starting to look like he’d have to go to the pledging tonight because there was literally nowhere he could hide from Harry; if he could find him here, he could find him anywhere. He just hoped he would be able to keep a straight mind at least once around Harry. 


	5. Chapter 5

Niall only had one class that day and it was from 10 to 12, Theatre Performance. Usually, Niall loved the short day and loved having the afternoon free to do what he pleased but now he was cursing himself for it because his mind had nothing better to do then dwell. Niall thought about going to the training room to jog a little on a treadmill but it was reserved for a class and he’d nearly made a fool of himself by walking in. He had started to head back to his dorm room disheartened when he realized that the school was on a massive campus that he could easily run around.

He hadn’t brought anything for a run on the treadmill, leaving his towel and water bottle ready for when he got back so, as soon as he walked out of the building, he started running down the path, heading across the grass before he started jogging along the far edge of the lawn. He passed by another two more runners headed in the opposite direction but they didn’t acknowledge him so Niall just looked back at the ground and let the run clear his mind.

After about ten minutes, he ducked into the forest behind the school for a change in intensity as he had to duck below low hanging branches and leap over short bushes but the forestry reminded him of his dream so he didn’t stay for long. He chose instead to stay along the edge of the tree line, ducking in and out as he went. He had lapped the school twice and was starting to cramp so he slowed down to a walk, rubbing his hands into his sides as he panted. So far, his plan to distract himself was working as his mind was buzzing with fatigue and just spent energy until a scream sounded through the air.

“Hey! You! Blondie!”

Niall glanced around sluggishly, tugging at the neckline of his shirt in self-consciousness because he didn’t want someone to see him in such a feverish and weakened state but he couldn’t see anyone except for a group of girls and, as pathetic as it sounded, he didn’t know that many girls and none who looked like those ones. It seemed as if they were the ones who had called him though because one of them stood up from the bench they were sitting at and started to walk over to him and Niall only recognized her once she got close. It was that girl from the hallway on Wednesday and Niall tried to back away but his legs were like jelly and his steps slothful.

Cher stopped in front of him, crossing her arms and she glared at him predatorily. “Listen to me,” Cher growled. “I don’t know what you’re doing but stay the hell away from Harry, okay? He’s mine.”

“What? I don’t…” Niall started in a stutter, eyebrows bunching up in confusion.

“Just back off, Freshie.” Raising her hands, Cher gave Niall a sharp shove in the chest and, being as off balance and out of breath as he was, Niall fell like a stack of cards. Cher smirked down at him before she spun around and walked back over to her snickering friends. They all spun on their heels and sauntered away and Niall let out a huff before he let himself fall back onto the grass. He lay there for a moment, tensing and relaxing his hands at his sides and staring up at the sky until a face obscured his vision.

“Hey, are you okay?”

Niall let out a shout and he sat up fast but his body stiffened out of soreness. He let out a groan, digging his nails into the ground beneath him before he clutched at a cramp in his side and tried to nod. “Fine,” He grunted out, looking around him to see who it was beside him and, realizing, the person moved so that they stood in front of Niall before they crouched down.

Though Niall didn’t recognize the man, he noticed that he had damp brown hair as if they’d been running too and his brown eyes were a little hazed, cheeks flushed pink but it must’ve been just a fraction of blush compared to Niall; he always flushed fast and the fact that the man in front of him was definitely not bad looking did not help whatsoever.

“You sure? You’re looking a little rough.” The man chuckled as he held out his hand to help Niall up and Niall took it gratefully, standing on shaky legs and wobbling a bit too much for his liking.

“Just, um,” Niall clapped his hands to his hips and he bent double to catch his breath. “Pushed myself too hard while I was running.” Niall stood up and ran his hands through his hair, shaking out the faint dirt clinging to it before he shot the guy a nervous look. “I’m gonna go now. Thanks for your help.” Without further ado, Niall started walking away.

“Oh-okay.” The man called after him. “Take care of yourself!”

Niall spun around and shot the man a proper smile albeit a weak one. “Will do!” Niall raised his hand in salute before he spun around and he started jogging away, feeling it much harder to keep running as his body was stiff but he forced himself to not stop running until he was back in his building. He sank onto the floor in the empty entrance hall, coughing away his breathlessness until he could move again and he headed to his room.  

Once he was back in his room, Niall immediately grabbed his towel and headed for a shower, expending 20 minutes under the hot, soothing spray. When he got back to his room, Sean was still on break for half an hour so they chatted a little about anything and nothing and Niall brought up the girls without thinking and then Sean would _not_ drop the subject.

“Wait, so this girl _attacked_ you?” Sean exclaimed, staring at Niall disbelievingly.

“If pushing someone down counts as attacking them,” Niall shrugged, looking away so he didn’t have to see Sean’s reaction.

“Yes. Yes, it does!” Sean growled, smacking his hands against the bed. “That’s such bullshit! What the hell?”

Niall jumped as Sean yelled but he just shook his head. “I can kind of understand. I mean, she’s just being protective but she’s a little over the top.”

“A little?” Sean hissed through his teeth before he rolled his eyes. “You’re too nice, Niall. You should’ve pushed her back.”

“Can we talk about something else?” Niall begged, finally meeting Sean’s gaze after a long moment of avoidance. “What class do you have next?”

“I’ve got Utopia. D’you want to join?” Sean moved over to the desk to start collecting his books in his bags while he pulled out the unnecessary ones.

“Do you mind? I just want to take my mind off things.” Niall bit into his lip, eyes unfocused as he calculated in his head. He could go to Sean’s class which was from 2 to 4 and he could do any homework at all until 6. He could sleep until about 10 because he most certainly wouldn’t be getting any sleep that night if he had to meet them at midnight and he could start to get ready around 11. That would block all his time as unavailable and he wouldn’t have time to lose himself in his thoughts. “So, can I?” Niall looked at Sean expectantly and Sean nodded.

“Sure, if you want to. I mean, we’re just gonna be covering Thomas Moore some more. We don’t have a test or nothing like that but it’ll just be lectures.”

“That’s fine.” Niall stood up and started to pack his things adequately for sitting in on a class he didn’t have. Everything went according to plan as he was bored into learning about something he didn’t have to and then he went back to do homework that wasn’t due for weeks. Sean tried to keep him up so they could talk but Niall insisted upon going to sleep by 8, rolling over so his back was to Sean, but he didn’t even fall asleep – too many butterflies in his stomach. He had just started to drift off when his phone alarm went off at 11 under his pillow and he groaned as he pushed himself up to sit on his bed.

“About time!” Niall’s eyes snapped to look across the room and he saw Sean lounging around on his bed with a book tucked neatly in the crook of his arm. “Have a good nap?” Sean grinned at Niall and snapped his book shut, pushing up to mirror Niall’s position.

“What’re you still doing up?” Niall mumbled in a lethargic tone, scratching at his head absentmindedly. “Aren’t you tired?”

It took Niall a moment to realize why Sean was silent and it was because he was rolling his eyes contemptuously. “God, you’d think I’m even more excited about it than you are.” He leered but it was good-natured.

“It’s not that I’m _not_ excited it’s just that...” Niall sighed, clasping his hands on his lap. “I feel so obligated to go...like I don’t have a choice in the matter.” Niall felt a little apprehensive because he was bearing his soul but it was his best friend; if he could trust anyone, it was Sean.

“Well, if you really don’t want to go, you don’t have to.” Sean immediately recoiled, a guilty look on his face. “Don’t let me force you into anything, Niall.”

“No, Sean, it’s not you. It’s just... It’s Harry, okay?” Niall finally admitted, looking down at his hands as he shrugged.

“Did he do something to you, Niall?” Sean demanded in a serious tone with a deep scowl marring his face and Niall was, admittedly, a little worried at the intensity in Sean’s voice, glancing up with wide eyes.

“No! I mean, nothing really bad. It’s just this morning, when I woke up, Harry was here because, well, he said he wanted to see me again.” Niall jerked his shoulders, tilting his head to the side. “But, the thing is, I never even gave him my room number, my key, or anything. He was just…here.”

“Holy shit! I never pegged him for a stalker.” Sean gasped and clasped his hands to his face, eyes wide. “That is so creepy!”

“That’s like Edward Cullen level of creepy.” Niall nodded, tossing the sheets over to partially make his bed before he sank on it again.

Sean chuckled and tugged his blankets to cover half his face like it was a cape and he was Dracula. “I want to suck your blood.” He hissed in that Transylvanian accent.

Niall rolled his eyes, muttering. “Shove off.” Niall pushed off the bed to walk in front of it, pacing back and forth anxiously.

“You don’t know. Maybe he’s a vampire, Niall!” Sean laughed adamantly but Niall spared him a look.

“I highly doubt that.” He headed over to the shared closet and tugged it open. “I’m gonna get ready now.” He mumbled redundantly as he started pulling clothes out and tossing them onto his bed. He riffled through his clothes until he found his favorite pair of jeans and he was about to pull on a white shirt when he thought to check the card for anymore instructions.

He grabbed it off his bed and read it over again, memorizing the address before he read the line underneath it. _Wear a grey shirt_. So many questions flew into his head with no answers to be found so he just got dressed in silence, trying to ignore Sean’s eyes on his back.

“Oh, this is going to be so awesome for you!” Sean gushed, bouncing on his bed a little.

“Shouldn’t you be asleep?” Niall questioned finally, poking at his own flushed cheeks as he started at himself in the mirror on the inside of the closet door. He hated the embarrassed flush that seemed to permanently reside on his cheeks; he couldn’t go out like this. It was so humiliating. “It’s almost midnight.”

“But it is Saturday tomorrow!” Sean bounded off his bed and threw an arm over Niall’s shoulders, ruffling his hair a little as he grinned at him through the mirror. “You will come back and tell me everything, right?” Niall let out a noncommittal grunt, jerking his shoulders, but he did look over at Sean through the mirror after his own unenthused reaction just to make sure he hadn’t put out Sean’s excitement. Sean was biting his bottom lip slightly, eyes unfocused and looking down at his feet. “Hey, Ni,” He started in a low tone. “Even if you become an Alpha, we’ll still be friends, right?”

Niall’s heart sank at the mere thought that Sean thought he would leave him. He spun around under Sean’s arm and wrapped his own around Sean’s neck, tugging his head down so Niall could kiss Sean’s forehead lightly. “Like it or not,” Niall started, wrapping his arms around Sean to hug him close. “You’re kind of stuck with me.” Sean breathed out a laugh and Niall could feel it against his chest. “We’ll be the best of friends, Sean. Nothing can come between that.”

“Okay,” Sean breathed, hugging Niall tight before he moved back over to his bed, laying on it as he grabbed his book.

Niall looked at the clock to see it was nearing half past eleven so he bid farewell to Sean and left the room. He got lost on the way to the address and had to hide from a security guard because it was technically after curfew but he managed to find his way to a building by the west forest.

He looked around it a little, confused because there was no one here until he spotted a red arrow spray painted on the side of the building, pointing into the forest. Niall gulped as his dream came back but, stiffening his shoulders, he started marching into it. Every so often, there was a red dot sprayed on one of the trees as an indication that he was still on the right path until, finally, he saw lights up ahead and walked out onto a clearing.

There was an obvious group division, a mix of boys and girls in grey shirts on the left side of the clearing and a mix of boys and girls in red shirts and jerseys on the right side of the clearing. Naturally, Niall went over to the other grey shirts, smiling nervously at the people who glanced at him curiously. If he had to estimate a number, there were around 30 grey shirts but they were outnumbered by the red shirts who stood somewhere around 50.

Suddenly, he felt a hand touching his arm lightly and he jumped, spinning around to see Liam behind him. “Hey,” Liam nodded at him with a grin before he started tugging Niall forward.

“What are you doing?” Niall stuttered out, stumbling in his step as he struggled to keep up with wherever Liam was taking him.

“Setting you guys up.” Liam finally stopped tugging Niall along, letting him go but gesturing for him to stay put. “Hang on. The fun will start soon.” Liam chuckled before he walked over to another grey shirt and, giving them the same treatment, he started to make a line of grey shirts with the help of Louis who had also appeared out of nowhere.

It took a good bit of time but, eventually, there was a line of grey shirts standing in front of the gang of red shirts. Out of the crowd of red shirts stepped Harry and Zayn, and Liam and Louis stopped to stand beside them as Zayn clapped his hands twice. “Okay, Alpha Boys, go stand in front of a Kid.” He said and those wearing red t-shirts started walking over to the line of those wearing grey shirts.

Niall gulped as some red shirts looked at him before moving on until one man with teased up brown hair and dark chocolate eyes stopped in front of him, smirking at Niall. Niall recognized him almost instantly as the man that had helped him up back when he had run earlier this morning. He hadn’t known then that this man was an Alpha but it would have been knowledge pertinent to his decision to come here or not. It was obviously too late to turn back now but Niall would’ve liked to know beforehand. It was a big campus! He thought he wasn’t ever going to see this man again and, yet, here he was.

“Hey again.” The man said before biting his bottom lip teasingly and Niall gulped but he was unable to look away. God, if Niall thought he was cute before, he was particularly attractive now. Did everyone at this school have to be drop dead gorgeous? “You left in such a hurry that we didn’t get to do introductions last time. ’m name’s Justin.”

Niall shuddered perceptively and looked down at his feet, kicking at the soil beneath his shoes. He was glad that he looked a little better than he did last time but it wasn’t exactly forgotten. He just hoped that this Justin wouldn’t bring it up. “I’m… Niall…”

“So nice to meet you properly.” Justin’s fingers tickled under Niall’s chin before he tilted Niall’s face up and side to side. “So, what are ya?” Justin chirped, dropping his hand to Niall’s shoulder. “Gay? Straight? Bi?”

Niall let out a flustered cry at the sudden question and he clutched his hands in front of himself again, swinging from side to side childishly. “I’m gay.” He finally admitted, looking up at Justin to see If he would be repulsed or not.

But Justin grinned at him before shoving his hands in his pockets. “That’s cool. I’m Bi. You’re pretty cute but I’m sure you’ve heard that before.”

Niall couldn’t help the coy smile spread on his face and he tucked a strand of hair behind his ear so that he could turn to the side and hide it. “I might’ve heard it once or twice.”

“Yeah?” Justin seemed to be the person who’s always smiling as a grin continued to spread over his face and it was completely contagious as Niall smiled wider too until a voice clearing their throat pulled them away from each other.

“Move along, Justin. I’ve got this one.” A taller figure behind Justin spoke in an authoritarian tone and, looking behind, Niall instantly recognized Harry and a nervous shiver ran through him.

“My bad, Harry.” Justin instantly took a step to the side, raising his hands in surrender. “I didn’t know you staked a claim.” Justin started but he instantly fell silent as Harry dropped a strong hand against his shoulder.

“I didn’t. I am now.” Harry spoke to Justin but the whole time he was looking at Niall and his eyes flared darkly as he smirked at the blonde. Niall’s breath racked harshly through his lungs, chest rising and falling faster as his heart sped up, and he nearly jumped out of his skin as a fourth voice joined the fray.

“Stay where you are, Justin.” Zayn sauntered over to the trio, hands plunged deep in his pockets but there was a wide, malicious grin on his face. “Harry knows that we aren’t allowed to participate in the first round of hazing. Don’t you, Harry?”

Harry let his arm fall from Justin’s shoulder as he turned to look at Zayn and, if looks could kill, Zayn would be six feet under by now. “Of course,” Harry gritted out, crossing his arms over his chest. “Where’s my mind?”

“In your pants, probably.” Zayn barked out in a laugh and Justin joined in to ease the tension. Harry let out a low growl and darted his hand out, grabbing the back of Zayn’s jersey before he started to drag him away. Niall watched Harry drag Zayn over to Liam and Louis before Harry started speaking to Zayn in a heated tone and Niall’s eyes were frozen on them until Justin chuckled and spun back in front of him, blocking off his view of Harry.

“You like him, don’t you?” Justin asked, nodding off to where Harry and Zayn’s argument could still faintly be heard.

“Oh, I…” Niall started, unsure of how to continue because he was talking to a cute boy…about another cute boy. How does one go about continuing in these situations?

“No worries.” Justin nudged Niall’s shoulder with his fist lightly. “But you _do_ like him, don’t you?”

“I mean, kind of…” Niall stuttered, rolling out a kink in his neck out of discomfort before he met Justin’s eyes again. “I don’t know anything about anything anymore. I don’t even know why I’m here.”

“You’re here to be a pledge.” Justin stepped forward and smoothed out wrinkles in Niall’s shirt. “And I can see you’re uncomfortable so I’ll just say one last thing. Just watch yourself with Harry, okay? He has a bad habit of being like a planet if you’ll excuse the stupid expression. He’ll attract hundreds of people around him but he never lets anyone get too close.” Justin looked over his shoulder at Harry who had Zayn under his arm so that he could muss up his hair. “Anyone besides those three.” Justin looked back at Niall with unreadable eyes. “Just…don’t think you’re getting close because he has a bad habit of mercilessly shutting people out.”

Niall gulped and nodded at the serious tone that this conversation had taken and he kicked out the ground again, peeking over at Harry to see him let go of Zayn and walk off a little, running his fingers through his unruly curls. Niall watched the foursome. He really watched them, letting his eyes scan each boy properly and he noticed that, while Zayn and Harry wore red jerseys proudly, Liam and Louis had simple black Adidas jackets on over plain white shirts. Niall didn’t know how he hadn’t realized this before but it stood out strongly to his eyes now. Weren’t they all Alpha Kings? Shouldn’t they all wear red jerseys?

“Um, Justin,” Niall started, looking back at him and Justin sucked in his bottom lip, nodding avidly. “Can I ask you another question?”

“What’s up?” Justin cocked his head to the side in question before he smiled warmly at Niall.

“Um…” Niall stuttered, shoving his hands in his pockets. “Liam and Louis aren’t wearing red jackets like Harry and Zayn are… Why’s that? Aren’t they all…?”

“Kings? Yes,” Justin nodded. “But, Liam and Louis have both claimed someone so their partners have their jackets. The others haven’t officially claimed someone so they keep theirs.” Justin shrugged as if the concept was simple but Niall felt his head slightly spinning again like when Sean was explaining the frats. The one thing that did stick in his mind was that if Harry hadn’t officially ‘claimed’ someone, it meant that he was single, right?

There was a loud and sharp whistle and every head turned toward the Kings. Louis let the whistle fall from his lips and planted his hands on his hips as he grinned at the people milling around. “Good evening prospects! It’s almost midnight so I think it’s about time to get ready.” Louis started pacing back and forth a little, taking confident strides. “I’m sure you’re all wondering what the first hazing round is going to be. Well,” Louis paused and nodded at a group of three red shirts that had been stood off to the side.

They each had a large white sack and, as they headed down the line, they gave every red shirt a small aerosol can of what looked like deodorant. “Every Alpha Knight has been given a can of vanilla whipped cream and they will be allowed to do _whatever_ they want with it.” Louis purred the last half of his sentence before he grinned as wide as the Cheshire cat. “They can put it on themselves and have you lick it off or they can put it on you and lick it off themselves. Whichever it is, here’s the catch.”

Louis gestured to his side and Liam sauntered up to him with a taunting smirk. “You see those red tape squares on the ground?” Liam pointed at the dirt beneath and nearly every eye turned to find a red square around every pledge. “Your job as Alpha Kid is to stay inside the square. That’s it.” Liam shrugged nonchalantly. “There’s a five minute time limit and, if you manage to stay inside the square within that time, you move onto the next round. If you don’t, you go back home and cry yourself to sleep.”

“Additional rules,” Zayn hopped forward to land on the other side of Louis. “No pushing, no shoving, no name-calling, and no nudity. Despite the rumors you may have heard, we don’t encourage orgies…at least those we can’t participate in.” Zayn smirked as some pledges gasped before he continued with his explanations. “Feel free to take shirts off though; girls or guys, I don’t discriminate.” Zayn winked at a girl in line before he glanced over his shoulder and took on the voice of a nasal secretary. “Mr. Prissy, we’re ready for you.”

Harry let out a snarl but he walked forward to stand beside Zayn, crossing his arms over his chest before he glanced forward at the lines with disdain. “I expect less than half of you will make it to the last round so don’t stress yourselves if you step outta line. Just have a little fun.” Harry forced a grin before he let it fall. “It might be the only fun you ever have here.” Harry gestured to his right and there was another sharp squeal as Louis blew on the whistle again. “And begin!”

Niall drew his eyes away from the four alpha kings to look back at Justin and he gulped to see Justin shaking the canister slowly, eyes hazy and hooded and glued on Niall’s own eyes. “So, um,” Niall stuttered, kicking at the ground again before he looked back up at Justin. “Are you gonna do me or am I…um…”

“You know, since I set my eyes on you,” Justin started, reaching his hand down to grab at the hem of Niall’s shirt before he started rutting it up. “I was wondering what your skin tastes like.” Niall raised his arms to help Justin pull off his shirt as Justin tugged it around his neck and Niall gasped as the cool air caressed his skin. “And since Harry’s probably gonna declare you off-limits as soon as this hazing is over, if his previous behavior is any indication, I’m going to take full advantage of you now.”

Justin ran his fingers down Niall’s bare chest, pressing the tips of his fingers in lightly, and Niall couldn’t help but arch into the touch. Justin chuckled at Niall’s sensitivity before he pulled his hand away and Niall turned away his head in embarrassment until Justin’s words set in. “Why would he do that? You said he doesn’t let people close…”

“Yeah, but he hates to share his toys.” Justin pressed a finger against Niall’s mouth as he started to speak again and shook his head. “No more talking.” He said before he tapped his index against Niall’s plump bottom lip. “Open.”

Niall let his jaw fall slack, wary as he wondered what Justin was going to do until Justin raised the little nozzle to his lips. He sprayed a flume of whipped cream into Niall’s mouth and Niall tried to swallow as much as he could be it was coming out faster than he could manage so it wasn’t long before his mouth was full and he raised his hands to catch the excess. Niall choked slightly as Justin let the trail of whipped cream stream down Niall’s chin and cascade over his neck, moving all the way to circle his belly button before he stopped.

Niall let out a groan of protest, trying to swallow the thick cream in his mouth but he let out a squeal as Justin sank to his knees in front of him and lapped at his skin, catching some whipped cream on his tongue. Niall couldn’t help but moan as Justin licked up his chest, sucking at the cream on his body and his neck, teeth gliding against his skin with the threat of sinking in. Niall unconsciously jerked back from Justin, solely as a gut reaction, but Justin tucked his fingers into the front of Niall’s pants to tug him close and back to the middle of the square.

Justin kissed along Niall’s throat until he reached his ear, fingers twisting around to tickle against the faint hairs below his belly button. “Watch out. We don’t want you stepping out of line now, do we?” Justin purred in Niall’s ear before he kissed along his jaw, tongue drawing out patterns in the white stuck on his chin. Niall let out a whimper as Justin touched all five fingertips to his skin, sliding his hand as far as it would go down the front of Niall’s pants, which was only to the second knuckle but it was enough to send a thrill down Niall’s spine.

He heard something drop to the floor, the can of whipped cream, before Justin’s other hand cupped the back of his neck, squeezing lightly. Justin pulled away from his sticky cheek, choosing instead to lean forward to pull at Niall’s bottom lip with his own lips so he could suck at the cream, before he ducked in properly. Niall let out a keen as Justin licked a deft tongue into his mouth, catching more foam that Niall had yet to swallow down. Justin dug his tongue more fervently into Niall’s mouth, bringing their lips together properly as he knuckled his fingers into Niall’s hair.

Niall stuttered out a moan, pressing his hands against Justin’s chest before he melted into him, tilting his head to the side as he curled his tongue around Justin’s. There wasn’t any whipped cream left, at least not in his mouth after Justin had licked it all away, but Justin didn’t pull away to get the rest at Niall’s neck.

Despite all the shivers running over his skin, Niall had a stone in his stomach as he felt eyes on the side. Even though he wasn’t technically with Harry, or anyone for that matter, he still felt as if he was cheating. That didn’t stop him from wrapping his arms around Justin’s shoulders, shifting closer to him because he wasn’t with Harry so it was totally fair and – There was a sharp whistle in the air and every pair pulled apart, including Niall and Justin, to look at the four kings. However, the foursome were all looking at Harry as he let Louis’ whistle swing back to his chest.

“Harry, what are you doing?” Louis hissed at him and Harry replied with his voice dropping low so no one could hear his words.

Niall turned to look back at Justin with a furrowed brow, trying to keep his eyes on Justin and away from his swollen pink lips. “Has it been five minutes?”

“Maybe?” Justin breathed, pulling his fingers out of Niall’s hair slowly and Niall shivered at the feeling.

“A little bit over a minute.” Another voice breathed against the back of Niall’s neck and he let out a squeal, spinning around to see Harry stood behind him. He didn’t even have the chance to react other than stiffening before Harry wrapped a hand around his wrist and started tugging him away from Justin and away from everyone else. Niall couldn’t speak as Harry started tugging him through the dark forest but that didn’t stop him from mouthing silently, trying to speak even though he couldn’t.

When Harry stopped walking, he tugged Niall around and pushed him back into a tree and Niall gasped, staring up at Harry in shock. Once again, he didn’t have time as Harry ducked in but, instead of the harsh, hard kiss Niall was expecting, Harry just pressed their lips together softly, barely grazing their mouths before he pulled away. It left Niall wanting more and sent more heat through his skin than the whole time he’d been with Justin.

Harry leaned his forehead against Niall’s, nudging Niall’s cheek with the tip of his nose and Niall opened eyes he hadn’t realized he’d closed to look up at Harry but Harry’s eyes weren’t open. Harry breathed heavily against Niall’s lips and Niall tried to catch his mouth but, after the briefest of contact, Harry pulled away again and let his tongue flit against his lips.

“Harry,” Niall finally groaned in want before he raised his hands to cup Harry’s cheeks and keep him close so he couldn’t pull away. Niall leaned into Harry, tilting his head to the side so he could deepen their kiss and press his lips against Harry’s more insistently. Harry kissed him back, cupping his sides and stroking his thumbs into Niall’s hip bones to send thrills down his thighs. He stepped closer to Niall, sliding his hands around his waist till they found the dip at the small of his back and he pulled Niall until there wasn’t even a breath of space between them.

Harry pulled away and Niall tried to follow him desperately. Harry sated him with small pecks until he could pull away properly and Niall opened his eyes to see Harry’s own had only slivers of green nearly consumed by black. Harry caught Niall’s chin in a firm grip so that he couldn’t move and he leaned close so that their lips brushed as he spoke. “Do you want me?” Harry asked in a low rumble.

Niall nodded as much as he could, biting into his bottom lip as his eyes glazed over. “I do. I do.” He breathed out shakily.

Harry released his chin, choosing instead to press his hand against Niall’s sternum so he could stroke his thumb lightly into the dip on Niall’s throat. “You don’t want him?” Harry jerked his head behind but it was already evident who Harry was talking about.

“No.” Niall shook his head voraciously, nearly gurgling out his words as his tongue felt thick in his mouth. “I want you.”

“Good.” Harry ran his fingers down Niall’s chest slowly and Niall shivered down to his toes, pressing his head against Harry’s shoulder. When Harry found the hem of Niall’s pants, his fingers popped open the pant buckle and he forced open the zipper so that he could worm a hand into Niall’s pants. He caught Niall’s mouth in time to swallow the gasp he let out before he sucked in Niall’s bottom lip. Niall pressed his hand against Harry’s arm to stabilize himself, digging his nails in as Harry slipped his hand into his boxers too and wrapped a hand around his cock.

“Fuck,” Niall moaned against Harry’s mouth, rocking his hips forward as Harry started to stroke his hand slowly, fighting against the tight confines of his pants. Harry twisted his hand around Niall’s cock, pressing his free hand against the tree before he settled Niall back against the bark and Niall felt as if he couldn’t think, couldn’t speak, couldn’t even breathe; he could only feel. Niall’s toes curled in his shoes as Harry thumbed over his head and he lost all rhythm in their kiss.

When Harry started jerking his hand faster, it hit Niall that they were in a very public place where anyone could walk upon them and see _everything_ but the thought quickly fluttered away as Harry squeezed his cock and Niall let out a cry as he came, sticky in his boxers. He supported himself against Harry as he whined through the aftershocks, jerking his hips into Harry’s hand until he stopped coming, feeling his pants disgustingly slick. Harry caught his lip in between his own before he dragged his mouth off it, catching it again so he could suck on it lightly and Niall titled his head up to get a proper kiss.

He whimpered when Harry pulled back and finally opened his eyes again to see Harry watching him. “Go back to your room.” Harry said, nipping at Niall’s lips. “You’re in.” Harry dragged his hand out of Niall’s pants and Niall whimpered before sinking against the tree again. He let out a hiss as the bark scratched against his back and Harry rolled his eyes. “You’re so stupid.”

“Hey!” Niall huffed in a breathier tone than he had intended but Harry tugged him forward and he lost all his breath again.

Harry pulled off his jersey and then he tugged on the neck of his shirt, shrugging it off before he handed it over to Niall. “Here.” He said, shoving it into Niall’s chest when Niall didn’t take it fast enough. “Put this on and go back home. Like I said, you’re in.”

“But…what about the other two rounds?” Niall stuttered, slipping into Harry’s shirt, having it dwarf him as Harry tugged the jersey on over his bare chest now.

“Don’t worry about it.” Harry tugged on the front of his shirt, fixing it on Niall’s body before he took a step back. “God, that looks good on you.” He mumbled, more to himself than anything, so Niall pretended he didn’t hear it. Harry wavered in his step before he stepped forward and, cupping Niall’s cheek, he slotted their lips together in a kiss softer than the one before it.

Niall muffled a moan and wrapped his arms around Harry’s bare chest, digging his nails lightly into Harry’s back as he lost himself in the feeling of Harry’s lips again. He let out a shaky breath as they finally broke apart and he forced his eyes to the ground when, without another word, Harry pushed him in the direction of the dorms and away from the hazing commotion. Niall started to head back to his room, praying that Sean was asleep because he was really not in the mood to talk about anything; he doubted that he could even speak let alone explain what had just happened because he didn’t even understand it himself.

 _Thou shalt not fall for Harry Styles_ , eh? Well, it was starting to look like it was a little too late for that. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized that Niall never ever gave Harry his name but Harry knew it anyway so that makes him twice as creepy. XD 
> 
> Also, I've made a drabble one shot thing that shows Harry's POV when he drags Zayn off for a fight! [Click here if you want to read!](http://leprechauncupcakes.tumblr.com/post/60311861250/wtc-harrys-pov-chapter-5)


	6. Chapter 6

Niall tossed and turned all night long and felt as if he hadn’t slept all night even if he did drift off for a good two hours. It was around 8 in the morning that he gave up and just decided to stare at the ceiling blankly, routinely glancing across the room to glare at Sean because how dare he be able to sleep where Niall couldn’t. Eventually, Niall stood up from his bed, crossing the short room before he flopped down beside Sean. Niall rolled over until he lay on top of Sean, covering him and burying his head into Sean’s hair.

After a moment, Sean let out a sleepy grunt, trying to move but he quickly gave up as Niall weighed him down. “Wha’re you doin’?” Sean mumbled, twisting his head so he could just about peer at Niall over his shoulder.

“Be quiet and give me your sleeping powers.” Niall mumbled but he rolled off Sean to lie beside him and crossed his hands over his stomach with a sigh. “I’m tired.”

Sean shuffled back on the bed so he could look at Niall completely and he propped his head on his fist, trying to keep his shutting eyes open. “How was it?” He asked in a low voice before he muffled a wide yawn. “Waste of time?”

“Harry kissed me again.” Niall admitted, omitting the finer details to spare Sean. “And, the first challenge included whipped cream so I got licked all over, not by Harry though. And, I’m an Alpha now.”

“Wow.” Sean breathed, eyes widening in sudden awareness. “Hang on, whose shirt is that?” Sean said, nodding at his chest inquisitively. “Weren’t you wearing a grey shirt when you left?”

Niall looked down at his chest and let out a loud curse, jumping off the bed as he tugged on the front of it. “Gah!” He was still wearing Harry’s shirt, having fallen asleep in it because he’d been too tired last night to take a shower and change into his pajamas so he’d only kicked off his jeans before he flopped down in bed. He ripped it off his head and tossed it onto his bed, chest heaving with his exertion.

“Are you okay, Niall?” Sean exclaimed, pushing himself up to sit properly on his bed to stare at him confusedly.

“I…” Niall stuttered, scratching his head lightly as he stared at the offending object. “I just need to take a shower _now_.” He reached down to grab the shirt and his dirty clothes from yesterday before he moved over to the closet to grab his toiletries. He started headed toward the door and Sean just watched him go in perturbed silence.

Niall scrubbed himself raw in the shower, wondering how he’d ever managed to sleep with the mess on his legs and the sticky residue on his neck. He stayed inside until his fingers started to prune up and, when he stepped out, a flume of smoke followed him. He headed to the laundry room next, throwing in all the clothes for a quick, 10 minute wash that felt more like an eternity than when he was trying to fall asleep.

He doubled back to his room to toss in his own clothes when he was finished, glaring at Sean’s back as he’d gone back to sleep, before he set out on his third task. He had to find Harry so that he could give him his shirt back. Harry always seemed to find him so it couldn’t be all that hard, could it? It turns out that it could be that hard. Niall thought that Harry would be in the Alpha dorms so that was the first place he checked but he hadn’t taken more than five steps into the building before a voice was calling out to him.

“Harry’s not in his room, Blondie.”

Niall snapped his head around to see Liam lounging on a couch with a brown haired girl in a familiar red jersey straddling his thighs. Niall realized that this must be the girl that Liam had claimed and that must be his jacket that she was wearing. The girl smiled over at Niall politely and Niall shot her one back before he turned all his attention to Liam. “He’s not? Do you know where he is then?” Niall asked, hoping that Liam would be able to point him in the right direction but Liam shrugged uninterestedly before he turned back to the brunette, threading a hand into her long curly hair.

“D’you think you could give this to him then because…” Niall trailed off as Liam started kissing the girl, completely ignoring him and dropping their conversation like a dirty dime. Niall huffed a sigh and turned to head out of the building without another word, cursing Liam under his breath as he headed across the quad.

He didn’t know where he was going to go next. He didn’t know which places Harry frequented so he just started stopping everyone with even a hint of red on them, hoping that they knew where Harry was. He must’ve asked about a hundred people but each and every one had no idea where Harry was and each and every one always cut off the conversation before Niall could ask them to pass the shirt on to Harry; it was almost suspicious.

It was nearing noon when Niall was just about to give up his search, standing in the shade of a building as he took a well deserved break. He was just considering going back to his room before picking up the search tomorrow or during a school day where he’d most likely have better luck when someone cleared their throat behind him.

“So, I hear you’re looking for me.”

Niall let out a squeal and spun around to see Harry leaning coolly on the building behind him when he hadn’t been there two minutes ago. “Jesus!” Niall hissed, stamping his foot. “Make a sound!”

“I did.” Harry smirked at Niall, pushing off the building to saunter over to him. “What’s up?”

“I…uh…I have been looking for you.” Niall pulled his bag from his back to his chest before he rooted around in it. “I have your shirt.” Niall tugged it free and held it out to Harry. “I washed it and everything.”

“Huh.” Harry said flatly, staring at it blankly for a moment. “I was sort of hoping you’d keep it.” Harry said shamelessly as he took the shirt from Niall’s hands and clenched it in his fist. “Been getting off to the thought of you in it.”

Niall choked on his breath and stumbled back a step, clapping a hand to his mouth at Harry’s unabashed nature but Harry grinned up at him. “Oh, come on, sweetheart.” Harry breathed, taking more steps forward to brush the back of his finger against Niall’s glowing cheek. “You can’t still be blushing about that…not after everything we’ve done.”

Harry stepped even closer, tapping a finger on the bottom of Niall’s chin to tilt his head up before he ducked down to kiss him, catching his lips softly. Niall’s heart instantly started pounding away harshly in his chest as Harry swept his tongue over Niall's bottom lip and cupped his neck in soft hands, thumbs tickling the skin right below Niall’s ears to send shivers through him. Harry took a step ever closer to Niall as he intensified their kiss, nudging his nose against Niall’s cheek as he twisted his head and Niall delved his tongue out to glide against Harry’s, moaning softly as Harry sucked at his bottom lip.

But Niall pressed his hands against Harry’s chest to push him back slightly, twisting his head away as a terrible thrill stabbed through his stomach. “Wait, Harry…” Niall panted, trying to pull even further away but Harry had slid his hand up to cup Niall’s cheek and he started pressing their lips together in soft pecks. “Your girlfriend.” Those two words had Harry jerking back from Niall, pulling his hand and his lips away as his eyes burst wide open.

“My…what?” He spluttered, brows bunched in disgust and mouth twisting in a grimace.

“That… that girl…” Niall stuttered, scratching at the back of his head now and he felt as if he’d taken a wrong step somewhere, if Harry’s reaction is anything to go by. “When you ran into me in the hallway? The one you had your arm around?”

“Oh!” Harry clapped his hands before he held out his hands and shook his head. “Oh, Cher? No,” Harry threw his head back and laughed. “No, god, no. Cher is _not_ my girlfriend. I mean, she wishes but no, _no_.” He shook his head before he spun Niall around and pushed him lightly against the wall. Harry trapped Niall against the brick by putting his fists beside Niall’s shoulders, shaking his head one last time before he grinned. “I’d much rather be with you.” Harry knocked his nose against Niall’s lightly before he let his tongue flit out to damp his own bottom lip. “So, what do you say?”

“What?” Niall gasped, breath hitching in his throat and he scratched one hand against the brick wall and the other against his sternum as he tried to stabilize himself and swallow exactly what Harry was asking him.

Harry leaned in to catch Niall’s bottom lip between his own, tugging on it lightly with his teeth before he let it snap back. “Be mine? And only mine?” Harry asked, grinning at Niall but Niall was still all pale white and wide eyes so Harry took a hesitant step back, kicking at the ground with the toe of his shoe before he spoke low. “You can say no, you know…” He breathed out, glancing up before he stared at the ground again. “I understand I can be a little persistent but…but I’ll leave you alone if you want me to.”

That was the exact opposite of what Niall wanted and he felt as if he couldn’t move fast enough as he leaned forward and lifted Harry’s chin lightly with his fingers, smiling at him before he whispered, “Yes.”

Harry’s face brightened up instantly, eyes curling and mouth spreading in a grin so wide that he had crinkles in the corner of his mouth. Just from looking at his face, Niall couldn’t help but smile back at the genuine happiness in Harry’s eyes, letting his arms skirt around Harry’s neck to hug him closer. Harry cupped Niall’s cheeks, stroking his thumbs over Niall’s skin lightly before he ducked down.

Harry sighed into Niall’s mouth, stepping closer so their toes bumped against one another and Harry let his tongue flick against Niall’s lip so slowly that Niall stuttered out a moan, shifting even closer and leaning into him. Harry fluttered his hands down to Niall’s sides and squeezed him once before he pulled away so he could press their foreheads together instead.

“Okay,” Harry kissed Niall twice before he took a step back. “ _You_ get this,” Harry shrugged off his red jersey, draping it around Niall’s shoulders like a cape before he knuckled his fingers through Niall’s hair again and Harry gave him one last lingering kiss, keeping their lips together so that they just brushed softly as he spoke again. “And _I_ get this.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I explained the significance of the jacket! If not, it basically just shows that the person wearing the jacket is untouchable and shows who they belong to :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this is freaking late and I'm so sorry! I promise the next chapter won't take so long to get out! Also, this chapter makes a teeny bit more sense if you [read this first](http://leprechauncupcakes.tumblr.com/post/56236927843/welcome-to-college-narry-harrys-p-o-v).

Niall shut his dorm room door behind himself and leaned against it, unable to hide the grin that spread on his face and made him feel like a girl who’d just gotten home from a date with the cutest boy in school. He ruffled his hair to try to shake himself out of his faint haze but it cloaked him like a fog; the word happy wouldn’t even be enough to describe how he felt because he was filled with so much elation. He ran a finger over his kiss swollen lips, grinning at nothing as he stepped further into his room, starting to shrug off Harry’s jacket.

Niall fully pulled off Harry’s jacket but, before he could hook it on the back of his chair, he fingered over the seam at the collar with a small smile. He trailed his fingers down the back of it when he noticed the scrawling lettering and held it out at arm’s length to see what it say. It had the letters S-T-Y-L-E-S engraved in black lettering and now dictated his ownership.

He flushed both at its territorial nature but he didn’t mind it too much; it was quite nice, actually, to know that someone liked you so much that they didn’t want anyone else even so much as looking at you the wrong way. Niall just wished he’d had the sense to be quiet when Harry had first given him the jacket, could’ve saved himself much retrograde embarrassment now.

_“Are there any conditions or clauses I need to know about to wear the jacket?” Niall asked, snaking his arms into the sleeves of the jersey as he shrugged it on and it dwarfed him like Harry’s shirt had before. He pushed up the sleeves into the bend of his elbows so he could at least somewhat still use his hands. “Like don’t go out when the moon is half crest on a Sunday?”_

_Harry threw his arm around Niall’s shoulders, chuckling low before he nuzzled his face into Niall’s neck. “Just don’t take it off, okay?” Niall laughed off Harry’s words but he bit into his lip when Harry sucked on his earlobe lightly before he whispered in his ear. “I mean it. Don’t take it off. I want you to wear it everywhere, all the time.” Harry moved around Niall until he stood in front of him and he brushed the back of his finger against Niall’s cheek. “I want everyone to know you’re mine.”_

_Niall opened his mouth to speak when he heard a low buzzing and Harry glanced down at his pant leg. He made to reach for his pocket but Niall was faster, worming his hand into Harry’s pants to fish out his phone. “Hey,” Harry drawled, reaching out for his phone but Niall held it behind his back, glaring up at Harry._

_“Again?” Niall snapped, gripping the phone tighter in his fist. “I suppose you have to check this and then take off. Again,”_

_“I suppose so.” Harry shrugged and clasped his hands behind his back to shoot Niall a cheeky smile before he raised his hand for his phone but Niall just held it out further behind himself, pouting._

_“You need to tell whoever keeps texting you at the worst moments to piss off.” Niall mumbled, kicking the toe of his shoe at the ground._

_“Worst, eh?” Harry chuckled, dropped his hands instead to cup Niall’s hips and drag him close. “The last time a text pulled me away from you…” Harry trailed off, biting into his bottom lip before he looked at Niall through his eye lashes. Harry leaned in closer, letting his lips brush against Niall’s ear. “I was about to fuck you. Was that bad timing?”_

_Niall shoved Harry’s phone into his own pants pocket before he cupped Harry’s face, dragging him so that they were so close their noses brushed when he nodded. “That was really fucking bad timing.” Niall mumbled, breath hitching at the end of his sentence when Harry ducked in to peck him lightly. “This is too for that matter.”_

_“Well, I’m not really into exhibitionism but I can dig it.” Harry chuckled and reached down to grab at Niall’s ass and Niall let out a squeal, clapping his hands to Harry’s shoulders._

_“I didn’t mean_ that _!” Niall exclaimed, flushing scarlet. “I just meant that you could stay a little longer…”_

_Harry stared down at Niall before he grinned and stepped nearer still, tucking his thumb into Niall’s back pocket to push his phone even deeper. “I could stay a little longer…” Harry murmured, kissing at the corner of Niall’s mouth before he bumped their noses together lightly, smiling tenderly._

Niall finally hooked Harry’s – no, his jacket onto the back of his desk chair and he sat at the edge of the bed, looking at it fondly. If he was completely honest, the jacket wasn’t in the best condition, with worn sleeves as the makings of a hole on the left elbow but it was obviously loved and cared for, threads worn from frequent use. Niall wondered if the sense of use it held was from Harry being so fond of it or from other people being given the jacket and mistreating it.

Niall frowned at that, angry at the thought that he wasn’t the first and furious that someone would mishandle such a delicate thing but he shook his head. He was being foolish. There was nothing he could do if someone had roughed it up before but, taking into account the reactions of people he had passed on the way to his room, the handing out of this particular jacket was a rarity. Judging by those who had burst into sudden tears or those who had openly gaped at it, such things as this did not happen very often.

Looking up, Niall finally noticed a message on the white board set up in their dorm room, above their desk. He and Sean used it to communicate on days when they had odd schedules and didn’t see each other much. Of course, they could just text each other but it was nice to come home and see that someone had been thinking about you. Niall read through Sean’s message quickly, taking in that Sean had to go do group work for one of his classes and he didn’t know when he would be back but they could go for a late supper if Niall was willing to wait.

Niall laughed at that, knowing the countless times they’d gone for muffins at midnight at a patisserie just off campus because Sean always forgot that the canteen stopped cooking at 7 and closed completely at 8. It wasn’t a healthy meal for growing boys but it always made for interesting stories in the morning and ravenous raids on the canteen as soon as it opened for breakfast.

All of a sudden, a red envelope was slipped under Niall’s dorm room door, announced by the sound of paper skittering across the floor. It made Niall jump and stare at the door for a long moment before he even thought about pulling it open to find out who was on the other side but, by the time he’d done it and peered out into the hallway, it was empty. He glanced left and right but realization struck him that he must’ve waited too long and the person had gone. It didn’t really matter who was on the other side anyways. What was he going to do, yell at them?

Niall shut the door and swept down to pick up the letter, twisting it this way and that before he pried it open. Unlike the first letter for the hazing, this one had large, excitable font and clear instructions labeled on it. “Pledge party,” Niall skimmed the paper, mumbling almost under his breath. “Alpha frat house. 8 PM tonight. Wear your colors with pride… Mandatory?” Niall let out a sigh as he read the last word before he tossed the papers onto his bed.

He wasn’t too concerned about the party or anything like that. It was just a well known fact among his circle of friends that he wasn’t a fan of big parties; he didn’t like the crowds or the noise or the craziness that undoubtedly came along with them but, because it was a requirement, he would show up and, hopefully, be able to leave after about an hour.

Niall picked out a random pair of jeans and a plain white tee, tossing Harry’s jacket on the pile because Harry had told him to wear it everywhere so today was as good a start as any, not to mention that he had to ‘wear his colors with pride’. Niall erased Sean’s message on the board and scribbled a quick reply about the pledge party before he flopped down on his bed for a quick kip, glad that he had done all his homework on Friday because he was seriously running out of free time.

Niall woke up when the sky outside his window was dark and a chill was creeping in from the open pane. Niall shivered and jumped out of bed, slamming the window shut before he glanced around. Sean’s side of the room was still empty so Niall guessed he hadn’t been back but it was almost nine so he had to be getting back soon.

It was almost nine.

Niall’s heart sank into his toes and he jumped on his bed to press his face against the clock to make sure he wasn’t seeing things but no. It was 8:40 PM and Niall was more than half an hour late for the party. To say he was freaking out would be an understatement.

Niall had never jumped faster into his clothes, grabbing his door key and his phone and speeding out of the building. He took off toward the alpha building, noticing it had red drapes spilling from most windows to announce their affiliation, not to mention the tons and tons of people wearing red, milling outside for the party. He stopped running when he got near, ruffling his hair to make it neater and fixing the jacket as he slowed to a walk.

As he got closer, he nervously eyed the large house with dozens of people freely streaming in and out and he swallowed thickly before he started walking up to it. Many people grinned and waved at him, offering him drinks that he graciously refused as he walked up the stairs and into the throng. He’d headed into the main room where music was making the walls pound and people were dancing and grinding all around him and all he wanted to do was run out of the house and never return.

He was just clenching his fists to calm himself down when two arms suddenly would their way around his waist and a voice suddenly purred in his ear. “Hey, sweetheart,” The voice said in a low drawl, tugging Niall even closer to themselves.

Niall let out a squeal, stiffening and jumping as he was turned to face the person but, once he recognized Harry, Niall frowned and scowled, crossing his arms. “Can’t you say hi like a normal person?” Niall grumbled low, glancing at the ground as Harry stroked his back with a large hand.

“Where’s the fun in that?” Harry laughed before he let go of Niall’s waist, finding his arm instead and grabbing his wrist lightly. “C’mon, let’s go somewhere.” Harry said, instantly dragging Niall along without waiting for an answer.

“Where?” Niall breathed apprehensively as Harry let him lag behind a little before lacing their fingers properly together.

Harry glanced over his shoulder with a grin, cutting his way swiftly through the crowd. “Somewhere a little more private.” He said, mystifyingly, and Niall just let himself be towed as he let his thoughts wander.

He noticed that Harry hadn’t said a single thing about his being late but he himself didn’t bring it up; he was just starting to get that happy bubble in his stomach again at being around Harry and he didn’t want to disrupt it. A smile was just starting to spread on his face when Harry stopped walking suddenly and Niall nearly bumped into him. Niall clapped a hand to Harry’s back before peering around him and Niall’s heart nearly sank into his toes as he saw who was standing in front of Harry.

Cher had one of her fingers tucked into the front of her shirt, tugging it lower to expose her cleavage as she grinned at Harry. She had yet to notice Niall so Niall slinked back behind Harry to hide, not wanting to get berated by her again. “Oh, hi, Harry.” Cher purred, stepping closer to trace a finger down Harry’s chest but Harry jerked back, nearly crushing Niall in the process.

“ _Don’t_ touch me.” Harry hissed in a voice so cold and unfriendly that Niall hoped he never had to face because it sent a thrill of terror down his spine even if it wasn’t intended for him.

Cher’s face fell faster than snow in a blizzard and Harry carelessly pushed past her, tightening his grip on Niall as he continued dragging him along. Niall couldn’t help but look back at Cher as they passed her by and it was only then that she finally noticed him. She gasped when their eyes met and her eyes flared in anger as she took in his appearance but she was swallowed up by the crowd after another beat and Niall lost all sight of her. Niall walked a little faster to keep up with Harry, tucking close to him as he led them towards the back of the room.

When he moved closer to Harry, Niall could feel the tenseness in Harry’s shoulders and, though he wanted to say something, what was there to be said? Harry continued leading them down a short hallway with people milling on either side, talking in low whispers and sharing red plastic cups, but Niall barely caught a glimpse of them before Harry took them down a short flight of stairs. There was a door at the bottom and Harry pushed through it, walking into a cramped room, packed tight with four mismatched couches. There was a low coffee table in the middle of the room and a small wooden table wedged between two couches in the top left but, otherwise, the room was bare.

Niall opened his mouth to speak but Harry just tugged him into the room, a little rougher than necessary, and he fell silent as the door behind them swung shut. Harry led them to the nearest couch, the one pressed up against the left wall and plopped down on it carelessly. Niall hovered beside Harry as he eyed him cautiously, wondering whether he should just sit down next to Harry or if he should offer to go get them drinks and give Harry some time alone with his thoughts.

After a moment, Harry glanced up at him with eyes dark and cloudy, so Niall thought it was best that he didn’t leave, choosing instead to sink onto the couch lightly. He squirmed around almost uncomfortably before he reached out a hand to touch Harry’s arm gently but Harry still jumped in shock because he’d been lost in his thoughts. “H-Harry, are you okay?” Niall asked in a light voice, pressing his hand properly to Harry’s shoulder.

Harry crossed his arms over his chest, nodding quickly as if trying to convince even himself but his brow was still creased in frustration as he let out a huff. “Yeah,” Harry breathed low.

“You’re not...” Niall argued instantly, nudging his knee against Harry’s. “Harry…” Niall’s tone softened and he wrapped his fingers around Harry’s arm loosely until it lost all tension and Harry just sank into the couch with a low sigh. Niall curled up beside Harry, tucking his feet into the space between the cushions so he could press his knees as close to Harry’s side as possible and he leaned his forehead against Harry’s shoulder. “You can talk to me, you know?”

“It’s just…” Harry mumbled, tilting his head so that his cheek rested against the crown of Niall’s head and Niall could feel the rumbling of Harry’s words against the top of his head. “She just doesn’t fucking get it.” Harry growled out, gritting his teeth and fisting his hands tightly in his lap. “She’s driving me insane.”

Niall reached out to cover Harry’s hand, stroking his thumb over Harry’s knuckles until he let them go slack. “Don’t let her get under your skin.” Niall hummed into Harry’s shoulder. “I didn’t.”

Harry suddenly and violently jerked away from Niall but it was not in disgust, instead in shock. “Wait, what?” Harry asked, shooting Niall a confused, wide eyed look and Niall stuttered, pulling away from Harry because he wasn’t supposed to talk about that, he was supposed to forget it but now Harry grabbed at his wrist tightly, keeping him close. “No, what did you mean by that?”

“Just…” Niall looked away, gnawing on his bottom lip until he worked up the nerve to talk. “The day after we met in the halls, I ran into her in the back fields.” The name didn’t need saying and Niall took a shaky breath before he just skipped to the end, looking back over at Harry and shooting him a half-hearted smile. “It was nothing really.”

But Harry’s face was stony, had been for a while and still was, and the hand that wasn’t grabbing at Niall’s wrist tightening into a white fist. “Did she do something to you?” Harry asked in a strained voice, jaw set stiff.

“No!” Niall cried automatically but he couldn’t keep meeting Harry’s eyes through the lie and he looked away, scratching at the back of his head anxiously but Harry caught his chin, dragged his face to force Niall to look back at him. “Jus’… playground stuff. It was nothing.” Niall mumbled, meeting Harry’s eyes for the briefest of moments before he looked away again.

“Niall,” Harry started in a low, ominous rumble and Niall sighed.

“She pushed me.” Niall finally admitted, shrugging carelessly. “I said it was nothing.”

Harry pulled away from him though, grabbing at the couch in tight fists instead and staring pointedly and blankly ahead. He kicked his feet at the ground and took a long, deep breath before he glanced over at Niall and Niall could see his eyes were dark in anger. “Did she hurt you?” Harry asked simply but the coldness in his voice sent shivers down Niall’s spine for the second time that night.

“No!” Niall rubbed at his own arms before he reached out and cupped Harry’s cheek lightly. “It was forever ago, Harry. Just forget about it.”

Harry sighed and caught Niall’s hand, pulling it away from his face to place it back on Niall’s lap before he pushed up from the couch. “I can’t.” He griped out, tugging on the neckline of his shirt before he made to step over Niall’s legs but Niall tugged him back down sharply, forcing him to sit on the couch again.

“Why not?”

Harry turned to face Niall fully, clapping his hands to Niall’s shoulders and Niall felt appropriately dwarfed as Harry’s hands almost completely covered them. “Because I care about you, okay?!” Harry shook his head and leaned in to press his forehead against Niall’s, shutting his eyes tightly. “And I don’t want anyone to fuck with you. And, if they do, I’m gonna kick their ass, no matter who they are.” Harry squeezed Niall’s shoulders before he let go and he made to stand up again but Niall hooked a hand in Harry’s shirt, keeping him close.

Niall dragged him back down and licked at his lips nervously, staring at Harry with wide eyes because he really didn’t want Harry getting in trouble because of him and he knew that ‘kicking someone’s ass’ would most definitely not be permitted by the school. “I’m _fine_.” Niall stressed before he shuffled closer to Harry, leaning up to nudge their noses together lightly. “Just…” He leaned even further to kiss Harry lightly, reaching up to cup Harry’s throat. “Just stay, okay? Stay?”

Harry puffed his cheeks full with air before he let out a long sigh and he submitted, nodding slowly. “Fine,”

A small smile spread on Niall’s lips in triumph before he leaned in again, pecking Harry softly, and Harry snaked his hand around Niall’s back until he could lace his fingers in Niall’s hair, pressing him closer as he started responding to the kisses. They kissed softly, just small nudging pecks with hands skirting slowly across skin. Niall tucked himself close to Harry, leaning almost across his lap as he twisted his head but Harry reached down, guiding Niall’s right leg over his thighs so Niall straddled him on the couch.  

After a moment, Harry took a sharp breath, letting it out real slow before he bumped his nose against Niall’s gently. Niall opened his eyes to look at Harry but Harry’s eyes were still closed and he didn’t open them as he breathed so Niall took that as his queue to shut his eyes once more. “Thank you…” Harry suddenly mumbled low against Niall’s lips, still nudging their noses lightly together.

“Mm,” Niall moaned, letting his nose graze up and down the length of Harry’s slowly and he lost himself in the shivers that rocked through him, flicking out his tongue to damp his lips. “For what?” 

“You’re, um, good at talking me down…” Harry cleared his throat and tucked his thumbs under Niall’s shirt, pressing his fingers into Niall’s pale skin. “You’re good at a lot of things…”

“Like kissing?” Niall hummed almost unconsciously because the only thing he could really process was that he wanted Harry’s lips on his again and to just say it was the most direct way to get what he wanted.

“Like kissing,” Harry chuckled low, letting his hand skirt under Niall’s shirt to touch at the small of his back and press him close, shifting Niall higher up on his lap. Niall tangled his fingers in Harry’s curls as he twisted his head to the left, shifting his hips down in a slow circle as Harry slotted their lips together again and Niall sighed as his wish was granted. Harry sucked one of Niall’s lips between his own, running his teeth softly over the plump skin as he rubbed his hand over Niall’s back.

Suddenly, the party upstairs seemed a lot closer and louder than it had been before and there were cat calls and playful jeers sounding from behind. Niall felt his cheeks flush red and one of Harry’s hands left his back in what he assumed was a crude gesture to whoever had disturbed them. Harry returned his hand to its home after a moment but he pulled his mouth from Niall’s with a quiet smack, leaning his forehead against Niall’s again as they both caught their breath.

“Done sucking face?” Liam leered from behind and both Harry and Niall turned to look at him. Harry glared but Niall flushed even brighter as he noticed they had an audience of not only the three other kings but also Justin and an unknown, a tall brunette all lanky and hulking, brown hair teased perfectly on his head and a wide, friendly grin on pink lips. He almost looked like Harry’s older brother but the eyes are different, wider and browner, than Harry’s.

“Not quite, so if you don’t mind.” Harry lifted his hand and waved them off but Liam scoffed and he and Zayn and Louis moved further into the room, walking around the other side of the table to take the couch to the left of the one Niall and Harry were on. Niall quickly squirmed out of Harry’s hands and took a seat of his own on the couch as he scratched at the nape of his neck nervously, embarrassed at being caught in such a vulnerable position but no one else in the room seemed to care.

Louis took the seat closest to Harry, with Liam to his side and Zayn on the couch across the room, before he started speaking, propping his arms on his knees as leaned forward. “Niall, you obviously know us.” Louis drawled, pointing at himself, Zayn, and Liam. “And you’ve met Justin.” Louis smirked as he pointed at the second blonde in the room and Justin grinned, raising a hand in greeting before he sat beside Niall on the couch.

Niall smiled at Justin but he couldn’t help but notice how Harry suddenly wrapped his arm around his waist tightly, squeezing at his side protectively. Niall reached out his left hand towards Harry, squirming out a finger to rut up Harry’s shirt and scratch a blunt nail against his side in what he hoped was a placating gesture and Harry did loosen up slightly so Niall hummed secretively.

“But this,” Louis pointed at the final man who took a seat beside Zayn on the couch across the room and the man was just lugging a duffle bag off his shoulder as Louis continued. “Is Nick…Grimshaw; previous Alpha King and grandpa to us all.”

Nick waved a long fingered hand at Niall before he pointed at Louis threateningly. “What’ve I told you about calling me grandpa, Tomlinson? One more time and I’ll have your ass.”

“He’d probably enjoy it!” Zayn abruptly roared in a loud voice and Louis groaned, clapping hands to his head, as Zayn high fived Liam in triumph.

“ _One_ night!” Louis sighed, collapsing in the sofa to the left as he hid his reddening face. “It was _one_ drunken night, okay? Let. It. Go.” Everyone besides Louis and Niall erupted in a flurry of laughter and Niall could feel Harry loosen up beside him, sinking further into the couch. Niall shot Louis a sympathetic look but Louis didn’t even see as he buried his face in the armrest.

“Alright, enough,” Nick chuckled, rooting around inside his bag as everyone slowly fell silent, save for the infrequent giggle at Louis’ expense. Nick finally started pulling out six packs of beer, handing them to Zayn who started pulling them apart to give them to the others.

When Zayn passed one to Niall, he made to pop it open when a hand suddenly smacked against the top of his can and he jumped, snapping his head to the right to stare. Justin pulled his hand back after a moment, letting out a tut as he shook his finger. “Ah, ah, ah. No, you don’t.” Niall furrowed his brow at Justin in confusion but Justin just keep shooting him that wide grin before he reached out to poke at Niall’s cheek lightly, letting his hand rest on Niall’s shoulder lightly once he lowered it. “Not so fast, eager beaver.” Justin hummed but Niall was still completely confused.

Harry started snaking a hand over Niall’s shoulders, subtly displacing Justin’s hand before he reached for the beer still clutched in Niall’s fist. Harry lifted it over Niall’s head and put it along with his on the wooden table in the corner and Niall followed Harry's actions with his eyes before he looked at Harry, perturbed. “It’s a chaser.” Harry explained, jerking his head to the side so Niall looked forward to see Nick pulling out two more things from his bag of treasures, a pear shaped bottle with sparkling neon green liquid trapped inside and a stack of plastic cups.

As Nick handed Zayn the plastic cups, Niall felt as if he was drinking for the first time again, as if everything was new, because he had sure as hell never seen that drink before and an anxious stone settled in the pit of his stomach. He absolutely didn’t want to make a fool of himself but he also didn’t want to be the odd one out, so, he decided he would drink and simply pray that the effects wouldn’t be catastrophic to his behavior, affecting him in ways he couldn’t control.

Zayn set the cups out in front of Nick and Nick instantly started filling them to the attentive behavior of everyone around him. Before long, everyone has a cup of green in their hands except for Niall and, just as he thought he was about to get left out, Zayn locked eyes with him and shot him a comforting grin.

“Start you off with half a glass, yeah?” Zayn gestured to the last empty cup in front of Nick but Niall pouted because everyone else had gotten full glasses, so why shouldn’t he too?

“I’m Irish.” Niall said, scratching at his neck almost nervously because he felt he was almost speaking out of turn. “If anyone can hold their alcohol, it’s me.”

“Alright, if you say so.” Zayn chuckled, shooting Niall an impressed grin.

Nick filled the cup to an inch from the brim like the others had been before he passed it over and Niall took it appreciatively. “A man after my own heart.” Nick grinned, finally putting the neon alcohol away before he raised his glass in cheers to Niall and Niall shot him a sheepish grin.

“A toast,” Louis raised his glass and everyone followed suit. “To the best semester ever.” Everyone knocked their glasses together and let out cheers of ‘hear, hear’ but Louis held up a finger so that he could continue. “And, especially, to Niall,” Niall snapped his head to look over at Louis in confusion because he had no idea what he could possibly do to warrant a toast. “Because without him,” Louis inclined his head at Niall before smirking at Harry maliciously. “Harry would still be a pouty little shit in his room.”

Harry let out a low groan, clapping a hand over his eyes in distraught and Niall glanced over at him in confusion but Harry’s noises were completely overpowered as the rest of the boys let out resounding whoops. Niall definitely felt like he was missing a link in the loop but he didn’t question it as Louis let out a taunting shout. “You’re my boy, Harry! You’re my boy!” Louis reached over and smacked Harry’s thigh harshly but Harry didn’t even react, still groaning low, but he pried his hand off his eyes to glance over at Niall and Niall just watched him in confusion but without judgement so Harry grinned.

“Fuck it. Yeah. To the semester,” Harry reached out a finger to quirk it under Niall’s chin, ticking at his skin and Niall barely muffled a giggle. “And to Niall.” With his eyes still poised on Niall, Harry raised the glass to his lips and tilted it back in one smooth shot, swallowing down the absinthe fluidly.

Niall tucked his face into Harry’s shoulder to hide his smile as the room broke out in cheers again and people were patting Niall from all over but Niall couldn’t focus on the conversations that broke out because he raised his head to look up at Harry. Harry’s eyes flickered down to the cup and Niall took that as his cue to drink it, tilting his head back like Harry had done. The drink was so strong and tasted almost overpoweringly of mint, stinging Niall’s throat on the way down and making him clap a hand to his chest as he choked. He coughed, covering his mouth with his fist as he squeezed his eyes shut and Harry just rubbed his back with a roar of laughter.

“S’okay,” Harry mumbled in his ear, pressing a kiss to it before he continued. “S’always like that the first time.” Niall kept coughing for a few more minutes but he nodded so that Harry knew he’d heard him. Harry curled a finger under Niall’s chin and turned his head, catching Niall’s lips softly before he pried them open and delved his tongue further inside. Niall let out a soft moan, leaning further into Harry as his coughing spat vanished but his breath was being taken away for a whole new reason now. Niall had just pressed a hand against Harry’s chest when someone let out a shout from behind.

“Hey! No kissing!” Justin barked playfully but Harry and Niall pulled apart to look at him in confusion.

Harry let out a scoff and rolled his eyes. “Well, no being ugly but you’re still here.” Harry leered and Niall wondered, for a moment, if he was purposefully being cruel but Justin laughed and Harry let out the slightest of chuckles so Niall relaxed between them.

“Wow, Harry,” Justin drawled, putting his empty cup on the coffee table in front before he reached for his beer, popping it open and taking a sip behind a smile.

“No, seriously, no necking, yeah?” Louis jumped in, inclining his head toward them. “Some of our partners can’t be here.”

Liam nudged Louis’ arm in agreement before he scowled at Harry. “Yeah, and some of our partners refuse to be here.”

“And some of us just don’t have partners, so be nice.” Nick sighed, thumbing over the rim of his beer lightly.

Niall felt appropriately chastised and he sank further into the couch but Harry just scoffed again and rolled his eyes. “S’not my fault you can’t keep a relationship.”

Nick rolled his eyes and just pointed at Harry. “Hey, don’t be rude. Just promise.”

“Yeah, fine.” Harry glanced down at Niall to nod at him. “We can do that, yeah?” Niall grinned up at him and nodded because he could go an hour or two without kissing. It wasn’t like he was addicted.

Turns out they couldn’t keep their promise, Harry and Niall, because after five more glasses of the toxic green drink and two beers each, they were wrapped together like a king cobra and its prey. They were kissing lazily, sloppy really with loud wet smacks but no one seemed to really mind, probably as far gone and too drunk to care. Harry had a large hand cupping Niall through his pants, the pressure of his palm pressing down lightly, and Niall had his tucked under Harry’s shirt, nudging his thumbs into Harry’s skin. Niall was rocking his hips forward into Harry’s touch almost unconsciously, letting out little hitched moans as he did, and Harry just kept swallowing them down, pushing the heel of his palm down at some points to drive a louder moan out of Niall.

All of a sudden, there was a buzzing from Harry’s pants and Niall let out a whine, both from the shivers it sent up his spine and because he knew what would follow. Harry pulled away from Niall, sitting properly on the couch again, and Niall leaned his head against Harry’s shoulder, batting at his arm limply, but Harry just caught his hand and held onto him lightly as he chuckled under his breath.

After a moment, Harry leaned in and kissed Niall’s temple lightly, mumbling against Niall’s head. “I’ll be back in ten minutes.” He made to pull away, standing up from the couch but Niall let out another whine and reached out for him blankly, managing to hook his hand on the hem of Harry’s shirt. Niall held onto him tight so Harry had no choice but to swing around and face him again, bending low so he wasn’t strangled.

“No, c’mon.” Niall begged, kneeling up on the couch to keep kissing Harry and he breathed hotly against his lips. “Don’t go.”

Harry grinned and cupped Niall’s cheeks, stroking his thumbs over Niall’s cheeks as he nuzzled against his nose lightly. “M’teacher wants to see me apparently.” Harry nudged his nose against Niall’s once more before he stood up straight again. “I won’t be long.”

“Now?” Niall sighed, reached up and tugged Harry sharply down again before he licked at his lips restlessly and Harry couldn’t help but kiss him again, sucking Niall’s bottom lip between his own. “Tell em to fuck off.” Niall mumbled, accent thick on his tongue.

Harry let out a loud laugh but he reached down to pull Niall’s hands off his shirt. “I don’t think that’d be very smart.” Harry reached out to ruffle Niall’s hair affectionately before he finally stood up and took a step out of Niall’s reach. “I’ll be back real soon.” Niall let out a huff and flopped back to the couch, pouting up at Harry before he reached for his half finished beer, watching Harry as he bade the rest of the room a momentary farewell before he left.

As soon as the door shut behind Harry, a wave of anxiety settled over Niall’s shoulders and he swallowed thickly, scratching at the back of his neck as he sipped his beer. Up to now, Niall had been basically hiding behind Harry like he was a shield and this would be the first official moment he’d spent in the other boys’ company without Harry at his side.

Needless to say, he was freaking out on the inside and he felt like no amount of alcohol would help him. If anything, alcohol was more of a problem than anything because his behavior had been absolutely whorish with no restraint whatsoever. Niall swallowed the rest of his beer down in one shot, placing the empty can on the corner table and he was about to make an excuse that he had to go to the bathroom when another can was waved in front of his face.

“Top you off?” Louis chirped, smiling at Niall once their eyes met.

Niall swallowed through his dry throat but, if they weren’t going to act all weird, Niall definitely wasn’t going to bring it up and act weird, so he just smiled but shook his head. “I really shouldn’t…” He started in a thick slur but Louis hopped couches, dropping down next to Niall and pressing it into his shoulder lightly.

“Go on then.” Louis caught his tongue between his teeth to hide a wide grin as Niall finally took the cool can from his hand, popping the top and wincing at the sound it let out. “There’s a good lad.” Louis clapped his hand to Niall’s arm lightly as Niall took another sip, pulling a face at the bitter tang.

Niall took two more short sips before he let out a brute laugh and melted back into the couch, clutching the can to his chest. “Yeah, this one was a mistake.” He hummed low, glancing over at Louis before he erupted in a flurry of giggles for absolutely no good reason. He would be positively kicking himself in the morning over this but, right now, Louis’ grin was the funniest thing in the world.

“Gotta finish it though,” Nick clucked from across the room, momentarily leaving Liam and Zayn’s conversation as he joined Louis and Niall’s. “S’the golden rule.” He raised his beer in salute to Niall, grinning at him lightly before his eyes flickered just right of Niall, to look at Justin, and he winked before he turned back to Zayn and Liam.

Niall looked over at Justin to find Justin already watching him and he opened his mouth to speak but he had no words. Justin just chuckled low before he reached to swap his can with Niall’s, taking a sip of the cold beer as Niall furrowed his brow. “Mine’s got less,” Justin breathed, smiling lightly and winking before he turned his attention back to the phone clenched in his right hand and Niall went back to his beer.

Niall tried to take short, delayed sips so that he could sober up a little but it didn’t work and he was as drunk and hazy as ever. Niall felt his head too heavy to hold up right so he ended up leaning heavily against Louis’ shoulder but Louis wasn’t complaining so Niall didn’t question it. Niall also didn’t question it when Louis started threading his fingers through his hair slowly because he was like a cat; he liked to be pet and only more so when he was drunk.

“Hey, Niall?” Louis asked suddenly and Niall raised his heavy head to look up at him, trying to blink his eyes back to consciousness. Louis reached out and nudged his knuckles gently against Niall’s cheek. “You know…” He trailed off slowly, running his fingers softly down the length of Niall’s face, ducking them under his chin. “You could have whoever you want, right?” Louis tickled his fingers under Niall’s jaw and Niall could feel the touches changing from friendly interaction to less than platonic and he shifted uncomfortably.

“Anyone at all,” Louis ducked his thumb to push at Niall’s bottom lip and Niall took a ragged breath, wanting to pull away but he was frozen in shock. “Anyone in the room, just say the word.” Louis leaned in and kissed Niall’s cheek languidly, letting his lips rest for a moment and, even though Niall felt ridiculously wasted, he could tell that this was so wrong. Niall twisted his head away from Louis, pulled his hands away from where he had them tucked in Louis’ pockets before he let his eyes drift to the ground sullenly.

Niall sincerely hoped that Louis would just move back to his seat, pretending that nothing had just happened by jumping into Liam and Zayn’s conversation but Niall had no such luck as Louis shuffled closer to him, taking up any space he’d tried to make between them. “Oh?” Louis hummed quietly. “Not me? Who then?” Louis wrapped his fingers lightly around Niall’s jaw and turned his head so he had to look at each person in the room. “D’you want Liam? Or Zayn?” As he said each boy’s name, they looked over at Niall and shot him a vixenish smirk but Niall darted his eyes away each time.

“How about Nick, then? He’s got really long fingers.” Louis let his thumb tickle the sensitive skin on the bottom of Niall’s chin and Niall shivered. Louis reached down to grab Niall’s hand, stroking his thumb now over the back of it as he continued, leaning his head against Niall’s shoulder as he whispered lecherous words into Niall's ear. “Imagine it. He’s got fingers so much longer than yours. They go so much deeper, Ni.” Louis let out a low, almost inaudible moan and Niall _could not_ help but parrot him, squeezing his eyes shut as he flushed. “You like the sound of that?”

Niall jerked his hand away from Louis’, clenching it against his thigh to stop the shaking before he shook his head vigorously and he bit into his bottom lip until he tasted the pain. Niall couldn’t understand why Louis was doing this; he was plenty happy with Harry and he doubted anyone could compare, no matter how long their fingers were.

“No?” Louis purred. “Not Nick? Well, then, Justin?” Louis turned Niall’s head to the last person in the room and that’s when the problem arose. Justin was taking a long swig out of the beer can, pink lips clasped shortly around the rim of it but, once he heard his name, he glanced over at Niall and Louis. He lowered the can smoothly, putting it on the low table, before he reached out a hand to beckon Niall over and Niall gulped because he’d kissed Justin before and he honestly wouldn’t mind doing it again– but it was wrong, so wrong!

“I won’t tell Selena. You don’t tell Harry.” Justin whispered before he shifted onto his hands and knees, crawling across the couch toward Niall once he hadn’t moved fast enough.

Hearing Harry’s name snapped Niall out of his haze and he jumped off the couch, stumbling a little but reaching out to stabilize him on the coffee table in the middle of the room. He ran his fingers through his hair, pushing himself back to his feet fully as his eyes landed on the door. “No, thank you.” He tried to sound as firm as possible through his slight slurring as he pointed at the door. “I think I’m gonna go now. Nice chatting with you all.” He walked towards the door in what he hoped was a straight line but who was he kidding? He would’ve wobbled less while walking sober in an earth quake.

When he reached the door, he fumbled for the handle a bit and, judging by the chuckling behind, he wasn’t subtle enough that the boys behind didn’t notice, but he finally managed to get it open and– Harry was sitting on the staircase, looking much like he’d never even left because he was tossing his phone from hand to hand, legs outstretched comfortably.

“Harry?” Niall asked, leaning against the doorframe to stabilize himself as he reached up for his spinning head. “Um, what?” Niall pressed the heels of his palms into his eyes and rubbed at them for a moment and, when he lowered his hands, Harry was standing in front of him, smiling down at him lightly.

“Don’t worry about it. Just know that you did good.” Harry ran a finger down the length of Niall’s nose lightly, tapping it before he wrapped his arm around Niall’s waist properly. “Come with me?”

“Anywhere,” The word spilled out before Niall could stop it and he bit into his lip before he said anymore that he couldn’t take back but, compared to what he expected, Harry’s grin widened and he leaned down to kiss him lightly.

“Good.” Harry started walking away from the room, wrapping Niall’s arms around his waist so that Niall was pressed up against his back as he led them through the party. Niall nuzzled his face into Harry’s back with a grin, completely oblivious to any and all stares they received as they made their way through the main common room and headed up the stairs. Niall fleetingly remembered seeing Cher sitting on the floor, a bottle of vodka in her hand and mascara staining down her cheeks, and he did feel bad but they just kept walking up the main stairs in the dorm room and she was swiftly out of his mind.

Niall tripped after Harry as he walked up the stairs, down the long hallway that held all the rooms and he stumbled in his step as Harry stopped in front of his dorm room. He opened the door and pushed Niall gently in, locking the door before he spun around and he again pushed Niall but this time he directed him into the door, towering over him as he grabbed at Niall’s sides. Harry nudged his nose against Niall’s lightly so Niall would tilt his head up and he slotted their lips together when he did, sucking Niall’s bottom lip between his own softly.

Niall let out a proper moan this time, loud but subdued by Harry’s lips and he blushed but there was no place for him to be shy as Harry licked into his mouth, tracing over his tongue. Harry slid his hands under Niall’s shirt, thumbing into his skin as he pulled his mouth away with a quiet wet smack but he quickly leaned back in, tilting his head to the other side and Niall met him halfway, wrapping his arms around Harry’s shoulders.

They kept kissing for hours or, at least, that’s what it felt like to Niall so, when they broke apart, Niall let his head hang against Harry’s shoulder as his chest heaved in great pants. He grabbed at Harry’s arm lightly with his left hand, pushed against his shoulder with his right if only to ground himself, before he pushed back up and caught Harry’s mouth, head reeling with lust. “Want you,” Niall moaned into Harry’s mouth, thrusting his hips into Harry’s in desire and he tugged Harry close as he pressed back into the door. Harry let his mouth dip away from Niall’s, mouthing at his jaw before he kissed up to Niall’s ear.

“Uh uh,” Harry breathed low, shaking his head so his nose brushed right on the skin under Niall’s ear and Niall shivered but, once the words sunk in, he let out a low whine and squeezed at Harry’s arm. “Don’t worry, sweetheart.” Harry chuckled and ran his hand down Niall’s chest before he palmed at his crotch and Niall bucked into his touch. “You’ll come tonight.” Harry hummed and Niall arched his head back, baring his neck. Harry pressed his mouth to Niall’s throat, sinking his teeth in lightly before he sucked at his skin until he could pull away and see the raised red mark he'd left.

Niall squirmed and moaned and rubbed against Harry’s thigh desperately, reaching up to lace his fingers in Harry’s hair but Harry pulled back, smiling down at him. “Go to my room.” Harry slithered out of Niall’s grasp and even took a step back, running a hand over his jaw even as he grinned wide. “Door at the end of the hall. Go on.” He jerked his head to the side, gesturing for Niall to pass him by and, when he did, Harry reached back to slap a hand against Niall’s ass. Niall squeaked and jumped, clapping his knuckles to his lips before he looked over his shoulder with a bright flush painting his cheeks. Harry licked at his lips hungrily and Niall could’ve died right there, fallen to his knees and bared his belly. “Go on. And leave your clothes on the floor.” Harry nodded his head down the hall and Niall’s cock jerked in his tight pants.

Niall hurried down the short hallway, skipping right past Harry’s living room without really even seeing it. Niall pushed through the door at the end of the hall and into a spacious bedroom but he didn’t take it in as he stumbled to the bed and fell on it, starting to pull off his clothes quickly. He tossed his jacket and shirt off the edge of his bed, arching up with a whine before he ran a hand down his heated chest, glad that the air in the room was cooling him down.

Niall kicked off his pants but couldn’t help but grope himself through his briefs, moaning at the release in pressure the action gave him. He didn’t want to waste time taking off his boxers so he just rolled over onto his stomach, bunching up the bedding beneath him, but he just started rutting down into the bump beneath, reaching up to tug on his hair as he let out a shameless moan. Niall hoped that Harry would be coming soon because, if not, he would end up just taking care of himself.

There was a chuckle and Niall tilted his head toward the door, still letting hitched pants leave his throat as his eyes landed right on Harry as he leaned against the door frame, fingers plucking at his bottom lip before he let out three short, appreciative moans. “You enjoying yourself there?”

Niall rolled onto his back and spread his thighs, grabbing at the evident bulge in his pants as he sank his teeth into his bottom lip and nodded, moaning when Harry stayed in the doorway but tugged off his shirt. “Better get over here or I’m gonna start without you.” Niall purred out and Harry chuckled but he pushed off the doorway, strolling into his room as he popped open his pants.

“Oh yeah?” He growled low and Niall felt as if he had been blown away, pushed back on the bed and knocked out. He arched up and moaned, scrambling fingers over his chest until Harry finally appeared above him, malicious grin painting his lips and eyes crowded with darkness. Harry grabbed at Niall’s wrists and slammed them against the bed before he thrust his hips up into him so hard, pressing his hard erection against Niall’s trapped bulge and Niall tried to squirm away, panting harshly. “How about now?”

“G-god, jus’,” Niall sighed and spread his legs wider, pressing his hips against Harry’s in desperation. “Jus’ fuck me.” He finally blurted out, cheeks aflame but, again, Harry shook his head. Harry ducked down to suck at Niall’s bottom lip before he let it snap back.

“No, sweetheart, not tonight.” Harry murmured, flitting his tongue out to lick at his lips before he kissed Niall again, slow and dragging until it left Niall shaking.

“But you said,” Niall started breathily once he could talk again but Harry just cut him off.

“I know, sweetheart, I know.” Harry let go of Niall’s wrists before he touched at his waist lightly. “Roll over. Go on.” Harry said, guiding Niall from his trapped position underneath him and, at first, Niall thought he was meant to roll until he was facing Harry but Harry pushed him onto his left shoulder so that he had no choice but to bare his back to him. “There you go.” Harry cuddled up close behind Niall before he dipped a hand under the hem of Niall’s boxers, pushing them down his thighs.

Niall let out a choppy moan as Harry pulled his boxers completely off before he pressed close again and Niall could feel every single inch of his body. Harry groaned as Niall pressed back, squirming around slightly which only resulted in Harry starting to roll his hips forward slowly. Harry wrapped his arm around Niall’s waist, holding him close, and Niall could hear him panting thickly but he couldn’t see him and that just made the situation so much more erotic.

Niall started to reach down, palming at his cock, but Harry bucked his hand off and wrapped his own hand around Niall’s length. Harry squeezed once and Niall let out an embarrassing cry before he moaned, pressing his ass back into Harry’s crotch. He was caught between bucking his hips back into Harry’s cock and fucking his hips forward into Harry’s hand and Harry just rolled his hips harder into Niall, panting into his throat.

“Lemme kiss you,” Harry breathed suddenly and hotly into Niall’s ear and Niall whined but twisted his head back until he could find Harry’s lips and his neck started hurting almost instantly but he didn’t care because Harry was licking into his mouth with a sloppy tongue, digging his thumb into his spasming slit.

Niall felt like he couldn’t catch his breath because it was hitching in his throat, choking him up as he felt completely supercharged. When he came, he wrenched his mouth away from Harry’s, letting out a cry as he shook and arched his back, clenching and unclenching his fists with tension. Harry pulled his hand away from Niall’s oversensitive cock, grabbing at his ass instead before he slid his cock into the cleft, rubbing fast as he chased his own orgasm. Harry let out a broken cry as he came, jerking back so come splattered all over Niall’s back and Niall couldn’t help but grimace and curl away, feeling painfully sober as his high faded away.

Harry let out a low stream of curses, running his hand over Niall’s hip before he kissed at his shoulder and hummed in Niall’s ear. “I’ll be right back.” Harry said low but Niall just curled his head further in the bedding, trying to cover his blush because he felt much soberer now than he had felt when they first walked in and _every single thing_ he’d done in the past few hours came right back to slap him in the face. Just then, Niall heard Harry walk back into the room and he buried himself even deeper in the bed, letting out a low nervous whine when Harry started wiping the damp cloth over his back. “Sweetheart?” Harry asked, pressing his thumb lightly into Niall’s cheek after he finished his task. “Are you okay?”

“I feel a fool…” Niall mumbled, throwing an arm over his eyes as he could feel the flush from his cheeks creep down his neck and cover his chest in red. “I’ve been a fool.” Niall sighed and shook his head, messing up his hair even more than it was.

“Oh, sweetheart,” Harry sighed before he quirked Niall’s face up so he had no choice but to meet Harry’s eyes. “You’re beautiful, okay? You’ve nothing to be embarrassed about.”

When Harry released him, Niall ducked face back into the covers, still trying to hide the blush painting across his cheeks but he nodded and hummed low, looking up at Harry with wide, sobered eyes. “Kay,” He breathed and Harry smiled and ruffled his hair one last time before he walked around the bed. Niall followed him with his eyes all the way so, when the bed dipped as Harry clambered back into it, Niall completely rolled over so he could face Harry and he shuffled closer when Harry opened his arms wide.

“Okay?” Harry asked one more time, brushing back Niall’s fringe so he couldn’t hide beneath it but Niall wasn’t hiding, not anymore, and he smiled at Harry, leaning up to kiss him.

“Okay,” Niall sighed against his lips before curling back into Harry’s arms and he was slowly lulled to sleep by the rise and fall of Harry’s breathing and Harry fingers threading through his soft locks. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment because I'm not sure this chapter was worth the wait! So, it'd be nice to know that it _was_ or _wasn't_ worth it, ya know?


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, that breakfast scene turned out to be much more than I had planned hahah

Niall woke up to the feeling of slow breath ruffling his fringe, tickling his forehead, and a warm palm pressed against the small of his back. He opened his eyes slowly, raising a hand to rub at his eyes before he let his head fall back to the bed and he blew a sigh low out of his mouth. Niall pressed his hand against Harry’s chest, tapping his fingers over Harry’s smooth skin before he looked up into Harry’s face.

Harry was still fast asleep, eyes closed and lips pursed in slumber but Niall wanted to wake him up so he reached a hand to twist one of Harry’s curly locks around his finger and squirmed up the bed until their faces were at the same level. Niall leaned forward, catching Harry’s bottom lip between his own so he could pull it lightly and work it between his teeth. He let it go and made to kiss at Harry’s top lip next, flitting his tongue over it slowly as he tried to spur a reaction from the sleeping man.

When a hand started knuckling its way slowly through Niall’s hair, he grinned against Harry’s mouth and skirted his hand up Harry’s skin to cup his neck and thumb over his jaw line. Harry didn’t bother opening his eyes as he brought their lips back together and Niall laughed into his mouth, catching Harry’s top lip between his own lips to suck at it lightly as they shared tender, lazy kisses.

When they finally broke apart, Niall chuckled. “Well, good morning to you too.” Niall watched, transfixed as Harry flit his tongue across his own bottom lip, running over the small impressions Niall had left in them.

Harry finally opened his eyes, curled up and bright, opened his mouth to speak when a large blaring and repetitive beep sounded from beside. Harry let out a curse and swung his arm over onto the bedside table, shutting off what Niall quickly realized was his radio alarm. “Sorry, I usually wake up to go work out around now.” Harry said, letting his hand flit back to Niall’s side, cupping his waist to touch at his skin lightly. “But I guess it can wait.”

“I guess it can wait.” Niall parroted back, chuckling low before he looked up at the clock and noticed the time flashing on it. In an instant, his heart froze and he squirmed out of Harry’s arms, jumping off the bed before he started frantically gathering his clothes, tugging on his boxers quickly as he cursed under his breath.

“What’re you doing?” Harry said as he watched Niall with a slightly amused expression.

“It’s almost 9!” Niall gestured at the clock as if this was obvious, shaking his hand frantically as he flipped his shirt inside out only to realize that I was actually Harry’s shirt and not his own. “I’m late for class!” He said as he tossed Harry’s shirt at his face before he started rooting around for his own because, on every day except for Friday, he started way before 10 and so he _must_ be late for class.

Harry seemed to laugh even harder at this and he settled onto the bed comfortably, clasping his hands behind his head. “It’s Sunday, sweetheart.” Harry grinned when Niall froze, looking up at him with wide eyes before he just let his clothes fall back to the floor in a pile. “No classes today.” Harry continued, sitting up so his legs hung over the side of the mattress.

“Oh…” Niall wrapped his arms around himself, shaking as an embarrassed shiver went through him and he felt eyes burrowing their way into the side of his face. “Right,” Niall piped, trying to speak lightly so he felt less embarrassed but Harry just laughed it off.

“I think you owe me an apology for waking me up.” Harry reached out a hand and dragged Niall to the bed, tugged him on it and nosed up his body, kissing at the hem of his boxers and up his stomach. Harry bumped their noses together when he was high enough before he planted his hands into the bed beside Niall’s head and ducked down, sucking Niall’s bottom lip lightly between his own so he could work it between his teeth almost harshly and Niall gasped, arching up shallowly.

When Harry let his lip go, Niall dropped back to the mattress and reached out to grab Harry’s arms, whining softly and Harry just chuckled. “You’re so cute.” Harry grinned and ran his fingers down Niall’s cheeks lightly and, though Niall wanted to shut his eyes in bliss, he shivered uncomfortably and shuffled out from underneath Harry, curling up against the headboard as he tucked his head in the dip between his knees. “What’s wrong?” Harry asked, stroking his hand over Niall’s arm lightly.

Harry’s soft touches, no matter how welcome they had been, couldn’t help remind Niall of the events that had transpired the previous night and he felt twice as awful for not telling Harry before now. “Louis hit on me last night…” Niall mumbled into his skin before he glanced up at Harry to gauge his reaction. Now, Niall expected Harry to be angry, maybe to even yell or something but he just smiled lightly and reached out to cup his cheek again.

“I know.” Harry said simply, sitting cross legged across from Niall as he placed his hands limply on his thighs.

“You… You know?!” Niall stuttered out, gaping at Harry because he thought this was going to be a surprise. It was a surprise to him, at least.

Harry scratched at the back of his head slowly now, averting his eyes as he spoke in a semi-nervous tone. “Um, yeah…” He chanced a glance over at Niall and Niall let his legs fall limp to his sides as he mirrored Harry’s position.

“Why… How do you know?” Niall exclaimed, still staring at Harry in shock.

“It’s just…” Harry ran a tired hand over his face. It was much too early for him to be dealing with any of this, especially after waking up to such a good thing. “I told them they didn’t have to but they insisted. They said they would make the frat alienate you otherwise.” Harry leaned forward and touched at Niall’s shoulder, stroking his thumb into the dip of his collarbone. “It was a stupid test, really. Just forget about it.”

“A test…” Niall breathed out disbelievingly, pulling back so Harry’s hand just fell from his shoulder.

“Niall, it was nothing.” Harry tried to reach out for Niall again but Niall dodged his hand and slipped off the bed, rubbing at his arm as he started to make his way out of the room.

“No, no, I get it.” Niall mumbled low but he didn’t grab his clothes as he tugged open the bedroom door. “I’ll be back…maybe…” He didn’t glance over his shoulder but he felt eyes on the back of his head so he knew Harry was paying attention and definitely caught his uncertainty.

Niall walked through the door and shut it behind himself, leaning against it for a moment as he blew a sigh out of his mouth, sinking down the length of the door until he sat on the floor. He wasn’t quite sure how he was supposed to feel with this new revelation, that the others had been putting him to the test. He felt used, that much was certain, but he also had a sense of happiness that he had succeeded, or passed, or made the right decision.

Niall supposed they could’ve just asked him if he was going to use Harry but, at least to him, it was obvious that he wasn’t. Niall wasn’t here for the status or the symbol or anything of the sort. He was here because he liked Harry and he thought that was enough but, apparently, he had some ulterior motive even he knew nothing about. The bottom line was that they didn’t trust him, or they hadn’t trusted him but, if anyone was in a position to question trust, it was Niall, not them.

Everything was all so sudden and happening so fast that Niall was having a hard time wrapping his head around it. This was all just so new to him and he knew that there was the very strong possibility that he was a fleeting fancy, someone to keep Harry entertained now but to be discarded later but he sincerely, sincerely hoped not because he knew he could get used to waking up to Harry and good morning kisses but he would not let himself get addicted if he couldn’t have it forever.

Niall let out a quiet, bitter laugh and shook his head. He was over thinking things. He was really over thinking things. He was taking this whole situation and terribly blowing it out of proportion and he just really needed to relax. He could deal with things as they arrived and maybe he would ask around a little to see if Harry often hooked up with different people but, right now, he just wanted to go back in and curl up in bed with Harry so he could enjoy their Sunday morning.

However, when Niall pushed the bedroom door open again, he expected to see Harry either on the side of the bed where he’d left him or at the foot of the bed waiting for him. He surely didn’t expect to see him covered and hidden under the sheets, nothing but a lump on the far side of the bed. Nevertheless, Niall walked into the room, to the empty side of the bed, and he slithered under the sheets, shuffling until he could tuck himself close behind Harry.

“Sorry,” Niall mumbled into the back of Harry’s head, reaching over his side so he could find Harry’s hand and lace their fingers together. “I just needed a minute… to process things… I’ve hardly been given any time, you know? And it’s… it’s just a lot to take it. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize.” Harry’s voice was raspy and low but he squeezed Niall’s hand before shifting onto his back, gesturing for Niall to roll over onto his other side. “Budge up. It’s silly that I’m little spoon.”

“Oh, you like being big spoon, eh?” Niall chuckled, feeling all the tension in his body just leave as he shuffled onto his other side, humming when Harry pressed up close behind him.

“Yeah, I’m big spoon.” Harry laughed into Niall’s hair, wrapping his arms tightly around Niall’s waist so he could squeeze him once and Niall grinned, melting into Harry’s embrace. He was glad he’d come back in.

They lay there for a long time, in blissful silence, and Niall had nearly fallen back asleep when his stomach let out a loud gurgle and Harry barked out a laugh behind him. “Hungry?” He asked, leaning up to look into Niall’s face and Niall blushed a little but nodded all the same. “Come on. I’ll make you some breakfast.” Harry crawled out of bed before he swept down and grabbed a pair of discarded sweatpants in the corner of his room. He pulled them on and started heading to the door but he stopped once he realized Niall wasn’t following him. “Niall?” He asked, holding out his hand to beckon him and Niall sat up but he reached back for Harry’s shirt, tugging it on over his head before he wiggled his fingers at Harry.

“Piggy back ride,” He crooned, lifting his hands up like a small child. If whatever he and Harry had was temporary, well, he wasn’t going to spare a single expense. Maybe he was a little lazy to boot but he wasn’t going to say that as Harry let out a sigh but still smiled and walked back over to the bed.

“The things I do for you.” Harry mumbled before he spun around, crouching beside the bed and Niall scrambled to wrap his legs around Harry’s waist and his arms around Harry’s neck. He let out a laugh as Harry stood up again, tucking his hands under Niall’s thighs as he started walking to the kitchen.

When he got inside, Harry turned around so he could put Niall onto the counter beside the stove before he moved over to the fridge, grabbing a pan and two eggs. Niall watched him as he cracked the eggs into the greased pan, grabbing a spatula and flipping it in his hand with ease. He grinned at Niall playfully before he started tending to the eggs, flipping them when they started browning and cursing when one of the yolks broke.

“I’ll take that one.” Harry pointed at it, pushing at it with the butt of his thumb before he cursed and sucked at the edge of his finger, having singed it on the pan. Niall smiled at his antics but he couldn’t help kick the rock he had in the pit of his stomach and he shuffled on the counter for a moment before he just slumped against the cupboards and let out a huff.

“Harry,” He started in a temperate voice. “Can I ask you something?”

“You just did.” Harry smirked and Niall let out a groan, covering his eyes as he turned away.

“I’m being serious.” Niall whined before he reached out to press his fingers into Harry’s skin before he looked up at Harry through his eyelashes, shooting him a weak look.

“Hang on,” Harry flipped the eggs over again so they would get an even cook on both sides before he turned down the temperature and went back to Niall. “You have my full attention, sweetheart.”

“Um, how do you feel about me? Honestly?” Niall asked in a cautious voice, kicking his feet against the back of the cabinet. “Because, like, I know what this is,” He gestured between himself and Harry before he stopped. “Well, I don’t know what this is, but I kind of do, if that makes any sense but I was just wondering…” Niall let his rambling trail off in a squeaky voice before he just looked up at Harry, hoping that he had made a shred of sense because he wasn’t sure that he had.

What he meant to ask whether Harry liked him or not and, depending on his answer, Niall thought he would be able to judge their relationship or, rather, the lack thereof but his formulation had quickly deteriorated so Niall just blinked at him owlishly as Harry pulled the pan off the stove, sliding the eggs onto two plates. Harry cleared his throat suddenly and Niall just wanted to bury his head in the ground because it was so obvious he had said too much, gone too far.

Harry looked up at him, glancing from eye to eye before he licked at his lips. “I feel like you’re a really great person,” Harry started but Niall cut him off sharply, rubbing at the back of his neck.

“I feel like I’m about to get friend zoned.” Niall sighed and hopped off the counter, making as if he were to walk away because that was one conversation he didn’t want to have, the ‘you’re a really nice person but I don’t want to be more’ one which would really take the cake because they have been more for a while now.

But Harry wrapped a hand around his arm and tugged him back, grabbing at his sides to hoist him effortlessly back onto the counter. “Stop. Stay. Let me finish.” He commanded, planting his hands on the outside of Niall’s thighs to trap him against the counter. “I feel like you’re a really great person.” He said again, tapping his fingers against the counter. “Like genuinely good and kind and sweet and nice and,”

Harry stopped and glanced up at the ceiling, letting out a low groan. “And I’m just rambling.” He suddenly shook his head as if to shake water free from his hair and Niall jumped but he didn’t have time to ask Harry if he was okay before Harry started mumbling low to himself. “God, how do I put this?” Harry glanced up at Niall cautiously, wavering in his step. “You won’t run away, will you?”

Niall shrugged half heartedly and reached out a hand to push against Harry’s shoulder lightly. “I’m still here, aren’t I?” He said simply and Harry shot him a smile in return.

“It’s like…” Harry ran a hand over his face, grazing his jaw with the tips of his fingers. “It’s like I wanted to wake up at two in the morning, just to make sure you were still there.” Harry lowered his hand to hook over his bare shoulder and he scratched at his back as he continued. “Like I feel we’ve been together for years and it’s just the most natural thing to fall asleep next to you and wake up next to you and cook you breakfast in the morning.”

Niall’s mouth fell slack in shock and he raised a hand to his mouth but never made it, hovering somewhere just around his chin as he watched Harry with wide eyes. Harry had the good graces to blush a little, red dusting on his cheeks but he still smiled, glancing down for a moment before he looked back up at Niall.

“It’s like I want to make you smile every second of every day because your eyes,” Harry raised a hand to cup Niall’s cheek gingerly and stroke his thumb over Niall’s skin. “Your eyes light up and I can count a million stars in them.” Harry leaned in to peck Niall softly before he pulled away again, placing his hands on Niall’s bare knees.

“And it’s just the sound of your voice when I touch you,” Harry started running his hand up Niall’s thigh, thumb pressing against the inside and Niall let out a little keen when Harry hiked his boxers up, thumbing at the sensitive skin on the inside of his upper thigh. “Because it makes me want to do keep doing it forever.”

Niall reached out his hands to wrap over Harry’s shoulders, trying to tug him close so he could kiss him but Harry pulled back, grabbing at Niall’s wrists to lower them back in his lap and Niall whined in the back of his throat, squirming forward on the counter but he stopped when Harry shot him a desperate look, pupils blown wide from a chemical reaction.

Harry still had his hands fisted around Niall’s wrists but he was holding them lightly as he spoke again. “And, and I _know_ it’s crazy and sudden and stupid,” Niall’s breath hitched for a moment and Harry rushed to continue, cupping Niall’s cheeks again. “Not stupid because of you, stupid because of me.” Harry took a shaky breath and lowered his hands, pressing his palms flat against Niall’s thighs. “But I can’t help it. I just can’t.”

Harry let out a shaky laugh and shook his head, squeezing Niall’s thighs lightly before let his hands slide off, shoving them into the pockets on his sweatpants. “You know what they say,” He finally mumbled after a long moment of silence. “When you meet the right person, it’s like falling down a hill, gradual.” Harry reached forward to wrap a hand around Niall’s neck, tugging him close so he could press their foreheads together. “But with _you_ , I fell off a fucking cliff.”

Niall let out a weak noise but he wasn’t quite sure what it was as he reached forward to tug Harry close, pushing their lips together desperately. Harry nudged Niall’s knees apart and tucked his hands under Niall’s thighs, stepping until they were close but Niall quickly slid off the counter so that they could stand flush together without a breadth of space between them. Niall laced his hands behind Harry’s head and slid his leg between Harry’s to rut his thigh up into Harry’s crotch, swallowing down the groan he let out. Harry wrapped his hands tighter around Niall’s waist, bunching up the shirt around Niall’s waist before scaling his palm down the round of Niall’s ass.

And the eggs lay forgotten on the counter, growing cold as Niall and Harry stumbled backwards through the living room and into the bedroom, tumbling onto the bed in a messy heap. And, if Niall spent the rest of the day with Harry, a mess of languid kisses and slow boiled orgasms, well, who could blame him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I'll try to update again as soon as possible but don't ask me about it and don't talk about it.** I get really mad and unmotivated when I see comments that even have the word 'update' in it. I feel like I talk about it in every chapter but just don't mention it, okay? Anyway, lemme know what you think of the chapter and what you think is gonna happen next! :) Thanks for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

“Sean,” Niall whined, chasing him down the hall. “I said, I was sorry! Come on!”

Sean glanced over his shoulder at Niall, narrowing his eyes before he continued on his way, racing down the stairs. Niall let out a sigh and sank onto the top step, crossing his arms over his knees and laying his forehead against his forearms. Since Niall had gotten back Sunday night, Sean hadn’t spoken to him. Sean had just given him the silent treatment, ignoring anything he said and giving him the shortest answers possible to any questions Niall had. Now that they had a class together, Niall had assumed that Sean would be forced to interact with him but here he was, running away from him.

There was a low sigh as someone flopped down onto the stairs beside him and Niall raised his head to see Sean staring pointedly ahead. “Sean,” Niall started cautiously, reaching out to him but Sean held out a hand.

“You are unbelievable.” He huffed, finally turning to look at Niall. “Did we or did we not have plans on Saturday night?”

“I… I know!” Niall stuttered, reaching out to frame Sean’s hand with his own. “I lost track of time! I’m sorry!” Niall grimaced as Sean shook his hand away and clenched them around his gym bag.

“Let me guess. You were with Harry.” Sean dipped his hand into his bag to pull out his lock so he could start toying with it, trying the combination over and over to distract himself.

“Well, yeah…” Niall mumbled, kicking at the step lightly with his foot. He felt bad, he honestly and truly felt bad but he wouldn’t have switched his time with Harry for anything. It was one of his best days ever.

Sean scoffed and stood up again, walking down the steps but, this time, he didn’t go too far. He stopped three steps down so he was on the same head level as Niall before he crossed his arms. “So, I had to go eat supper by myself. And breakfast by myself. Oh, and let’s not forget lunch by myself.”

Niall thumbed at the corner of his eye lightly, feeling the makings of tears prickle in them as he turned away. “I’m sorry, Sean, really and truly, I am.”

“You do realize you met him properly on _Friday_ , right? At the hazing?” Sean clapped a hand to the railing so he could wrap a tight fist around it. “Then, you had the party on Saturday. Now, you’re staying with him Sunday. I mean, come on, Niall.” Sean let out a grumble and reached up to ruffle his hair before he shot Niall a flat look. “Don’t you two think you’re moving a little fast? Like it’s getting serious too fast?”

“Sean,” Niall clucked his tongue as he kicked at the floor, shaking his head before he just sighed low. “The first time we met, we had sex. There’s no faster than that.”

“What.” Sean said in a flat voice, all color draining from his face and Niall balked. He hadn’t told Sean the finer details of the first time he met Harry, not counting the stupid declaration he just made, so his reaction wasn’t too surprising. Nevertheless, Niall held out his hand and he mouthed aimlessly, turning away from Sean so he could scoot up a stair and put some distance between them. “No, Niall, what the fuck?” Sean reached forward to grab at Niall’s knees so he couldn’t move any further, holding him fast as he blinked expectantly.

Niall looked around to make sure no one was near enough to hear before he leaned in, tugging at the neckline of his shirt. “It was my payment, you know? For the paper.” Niall reached up to run a hand through his hair before he shrugged, letting out a deep breath. “It was ages ago now. Too long to do anything.”

“But,” Sean spluttered, waving his hands around wildly. “He raped you!”

“No, I was a fully willing participant.” Niall held out his hand. If they were going to get one thing straight, it would be that. “Sean, just, look.” Niall reached out to touch at Sean’s shoulder lightly, holding him steady when he tried to fuss around. “I like him and he likes me and that’s that. We’re just...that, okay?”

When Niall let him go, Sean took a full step back, running his hands flat over his shirt restlessly before he glanced up and Niall was looking at him so hopefully that he couldn’t help but nod. “Okay.” Sean finally surrendered, unable to stay mad for long.

A smile spread on Niall’s face before he reached his hand forward, pinky outstretched for Sean’s consideration. “Friends?” He asked in a light tone and Sean nodded in resignation, curling his finger around Niall’s own.

“Friends.” He hummed before he glanced around. “Friends that are going to be late for gym class!” He reached forward to grab at Niall’s shoulder to tug him forward, forcing him down the stairs and out the front door.

Niall let himself be quickly towed as Sean headed for the gym buildings, laughing lightly as Sean fussed around him. When they finally reached it, the locker rooms were bustling busy, teeming with people all over but they managed to find a short stretch of unoccupied lockers and set up camp, changing into spare clothes for their class. However, when it came time to leave, Niall stopped, caught between putting Harry’s jacket back on or shoving it into the locker in front of him.

“Niall?” Sean piped up, eyeing him curiously. “Are you ready t’go?”

Niall glanced at him before he turned back to the jacket, shaking his head. If anything, he would just get it dirty, tear a hole in it, or something equally bad. So he shoved it into his locker, slammed the door, and twisted the lock once before he grinned at Sean. “Ready.” Niall nodded and they both headed out of the locker room to meet up with their class. The teacher led them outside and arranged a quick game of footie, getting them playing within five minutes of the class starting.

Niall and Sean were on the same team but Sean liked to play offence whereas Niall preferred defence so he was wholly alone on one side of the field as the ball careened to the other side when someone very close behind him cleared their throat. Niall jumped because he hadn’t heard anyone walk up and spun around to see Harry standing behind him, a smirk playing on his lips as he crossed his arms over his chest to make his biceps flare.

“Hey, Niall.” Harry purred, licking at his lips lightly before he nodded his head behind himself. “Come with me.”

“What?!” Niall spluttered, stumbling back and holding out his hands. “I can’t! I’m in the middle of _class_!”

“Your teacher already gave the ‘okay’.” Harry chuckled, gesturing towards Niall’s teacher, who was studiously not looking in their direction whatsoever, before Harry wrapped a hand around Niall’s wrist and started tugging him along. “C’mon, sweetheart.”

Niall stammered and babbled but he couldn’t form a full sentence as Harry dragged him away from the footie fields, along the line of the forest until they reached a slight outcropping of trees, almost like a predestined privacy alcove. Harry dragged them behind the trees and smirked down at Niall, tapping his fingers against his own bottom lip before he pointed at Niall.

“Lemme ask you a question.” He said stoically before a wide grin spread across his face. “What part of ‘all day, every day’ don’t you understand?” It took a moment but Niall realized and stiffened, tried to dart around him but Harry just pushed him further back into the nest of trees.

“I have gym and I didn’t want to get it dirty.” Niall stuttered out, staring up at Harry in shock as he tugged on the hem of his gym shirt. He hadn’t thought it was such a big deal and, yet, here Harry was simply because Niall had taken his jersey off.

“Here’s a lesson you need to learn quick.” Harry clutched at Niall’s hips lightly, sneaking his hands underneath Niall’s shorts before he started to push them down Niall’s legs. “Just go with everything I say or you’ll get punished.” Niall’s breath choked in his throat as Harry pushed his pants and boxers all the way down to his knees, revealing his hardening cock and Niall feebly tried to pull his pants back up.

Harry let out a tsk, shaking his head before he spun them around and sat down against the trees, pulling Niall onto his lap. “What did I just say?” Harry looked up and Niall stopped trying to fix his pants, letting Harry pull them off his right leg and let them hang around his left knee. Niall felt woefully naked and ridiculously bared for the world to see and he flushed, ducking his face against Harry’s neck with a pathetic whimper.

“Sweetheart,” Harry cooed, rubbing Niall’s back lightly through his shirt. “Don’t worry; we’re hidden here.” Harry tapped his fingers against Niall’s lips lightly, saying, “Now, suck, unless you want to be in pain.”

Niall opened his mouth and took in Harry’s fingers slowly, running his tongue along them and soaking them in saliva. Harry pulled his fingers out of Niall’s mouth slowly, grinning at the string of saliva that connected the long digits to Niall’s lips and Niall’s bright red cheeks before he pushed them back through Niall’s pink lips, pushing and pulling slowly as if he was fucking his mouth until Niall pressed his hips down into Harry’s and groaned desperately, muffled by Harry’s hand.

Harry smirked before he pulled his fingers out of Niall’s mouth and led them instead to Niall’s ass, pressing them against the tight ring of muscles. Niall whimpered and he lifted his hips unconsciously as Harry slid one inside him, pressing the second one in quickly after as he was wasting no time. Harry drove his fingers inside Niall slowly, picking up a languid rhythm and Niall squirmed in his lap, squeezing his toes in his running shoes.

“Do you want to know your punishment?” Harry said, still driving his fingers into Niall and Niall nodded jerkily, biting his bottom lip to muffle his noises. “Say it.” Harry spread his fingers, curling them before dragging them out slowly and repeating the action once Niall accidentally let out a whimper. “Say, ‘what is my punishment’.”

Niall ducked his head against Harry’s shoulder again, muffling a moan as he rocked his hips forward weakly. “What’s m’ punishment?” Niall finally slurred out, digging his nails against Harry’s arms. Harry chuckled at the wanton tone to Niall’s voice and spread his fingers so wide that Niall gasped at the burn. Niall let out a choke as Harry pulled his fingers out completely and he raised his hand to his mouth, lapping at the heady taste still lingering on them from being inside Niall.

Harry licked his palm flat before reached down to stroke himself, slicking his cock before he pressed it against Niall’s entrance. Harry rubbed the head of it against Niall’s hole as he spoke, staring at his actions rather than into Niall’s eyes. “I want you to ride me until we both come.” Niall let out a whimper at the filthy words and tried to sink onto Harry fully, digging nails into Harry’s biceps when he couldn’t.

Harry finally pushed the head of his cock through the tight ring of muscles and Niall let out a low whine at the stretch that would’ve been painful if Harry hadn’t been going so slowly. When he had adjusted enough, Harry pulled his hands away from Niall, clasping his hands behind his head as Niall lowered himself the rest of the way at his own pace which was admittedly a little too fast but he still let out a breathy moan and reached up his hands to cup Harry’s throat, feeling Harry pulse hot within him.

“You’re going to do all the work.” Harry grinned wider and he looked down at Niall as Niall lifted his body a couple inches experimentally before he sank down again and swooned lightly. “And, you better hurry up because the soccer team passes by here in a few minutes. Don’t want to get caught by them, do you?”

“I thought you said we were hidden.” Niall panted, leaning his forehead against Harry’s chest as he let out a low keen, letting his hands skirt down to Harry’s shoulders before moving them back to his neck.

“To a certain extent.” Harry rolled his hips up steadily and Niall’s breath hitched. “Better hurry up, sweetheart.” Niall whined but he pulled away from Harry’s shoulder, placing his hands there instead and, pushing his feet into the ground, he caught a steady rhythm of lifting his body off and sinking back down slowly.

“Wow,” Harry huffed again, wrapping his arms around Niall to push up his shirt and rest his hand on the small of his back. “You’re really tight again but you feel good, you know?”

“F-fuck, Harry.” Niall panted out, squeezing his eyes shut as he rocked back and forth taking a deep breath before he let out a shaky sigh. “Why didn’t we do this after the party?” He finally managed to mumble out, pressing a hand against Harry’s chest as he sped up and his toes curled in his running shoes.

“Why?” Harry chuckled, catching Niall’s mouth a little roughly to give him a bruising kiss before he pulled away. “D’you really like my cock that much?”

Niall sank down completely on Harry before he froze and he stared at him for a moment as he licked at his bottom lip before he nodded. Niall buried his face into the crook of Harry’s neck as he bucked shallowly on his lap. “God, I love your cock.” Niall moaned, running his hands around to Harry’s shoulders so he could thread his fingers into Harry’s hair.

Harry stuttered before he pushed his hand harder against Niall’s back, guiding him down harder. “Jesus, Niall.” Harry choked out, nosing at Niall’s cheek until he tilted his head up so Harry could kiss him, thrusting into his mouth with a flattened tongue and Niall whined behind it, tugging at Harry’s hair until he pulled away because he couldn’t focus on kissing and fucking himself down onto Harry’s cock.

Niall sank his teeth into his bottom lip and squeezed his eyes shut, trying to keep himself from coming on the spot because he was positively shaking. Harry started pressing kissing across his cheeks, sucking a mark onto the joint of his neck when he reached it. “I didn’t want to do it when you weren’t sober.” Harry mumbled into Niall’s skin, tugging at his shirt before he pressed a kiss to his shoulder. “I want you to remember every single second of every single time that we do it.”

“Y-yeah,” Niall let his head fall back as he rolled his hips down faster, fisting a hand around his stiff prick, feeling the jolt of it under his palm. “G-god, Harry,” Niall forced his hand away lest he come too fast and he forced it against Harry’s shoulder, letting out a keen as his eyes rolled back in his head.

“Are you close?” Harry mumbled against his throat, sucking on his heated skin as he tried and failed not to leave another mark. Niall nodded because he was close, even though the thought that he was going to come without being properly touched had his head reeling and, more than anything, it scared him. It scared him because how could Harry have this effect on him.

“S-so close,” Niall groaned because he could feel himself starting to seize up around Harry’s cock with every bounce and a stuttered shrill was leaving his throat each time. Suddenly, Harry shoved him off his lap and his cock, throwing Niall to the ground so he let out a short cry before all air was forced from his lungs. There was a brief moment where he was swamped with disappointment as his rim clenched emptily around air before Harry suddenly took his cock whole, right to the base, and the new heat surrounding him had him coming hard, arching off the prickly grass with a broken cry.

Harry worked Niall’s cock through his orgasm as he bobbed his head, swallowing everything down with ease and tonguing at the bottom until he pulled off and Niall felt completely fucked out, staring at the sky with hazy eyes and a dizzy head until he heard Harry let out a groan. He tilted his head to look down in time to see Harry jerking himself off onto the ground, hand milking through his own orgasm as he striped white on the grass. He leaned into Niall’s thigh with a groan, mouthing softly at his skin as he stilled his hand and Niall reached down to curl his fingers into Harry’s hair.

Harry grinned up at him before he started making a path up his body, nosing at the head of his flaccid cock and Niall took a shaky breath, kicking his feet into the grass as a thrill ran up his spine. Harry pushed Niall’s shirt up as he went and Niall arched into his mouth but tossed his head to the side, sinking his teeth into his bottom lip when Harry started making his way back down. He let out a gasp when Harry touched at his ankle but, looking down, Harry was just slipping his bottoms back on, looping them around his lithe legs. Though it was an incredibly simple and mundane act, Niall felt cared for and he tilted his head back into the ground with a whine.

Harry just chuckled low and fixed Niall’s clothes before adjusting his own, wrapping a hand around Niall’s shoulders to guide him up before he caught his chin, sweeping down to kiss him again. Harry nipped at Niall’s bottom lip lightly, mumbling into his mouth. “I like the way you ride my dick.” He said uncouthly, catching Niall’s lips just in case he let out a less than pleased noise but Niall returned Harry’s pecks, pulling back far too soon for Harry’s liking and he let out a disappointed grunt.

Niall ignored him because he was still confused and he just had to get an answer. “Then why’d you make me stop?” He mumbled, blushing a little at his brash words even as he looked at the stain of come against the grass.

Harry chuckled against his lips and kissed a path to Niall’s ear, whispering in it when he reached it. “So that _you_ don’t start leaking during class.” Harry purred and Niall stiffened, realization rolling over him. “Cause, I don’t know about you, but I don’t typically carry condoms to gym class.”

Niall turned his head to face Harry, noses brushing lightly as words just seemed to spill from his lips. “Well, maybe, you should start…” He whispered low and the grin on Harry’s face made him flush.

“Sweetheart!” Harry exclaimed in a teasing tone before he leaned in and pressed a deep kiss to Niall’s mouth. Niall’s hands moved up in jerks as he didn’t know where to place them, against Harry’s chest, on his shoulders, he finally settled to knotting them in Harry’s hair, twisting his head to the side to deepen the kiss as Harry pushed his tongue into Niall’s mouth to trace the roof of his mouth. Niall was just getting lost in the feeling when there was a loud whistle from his left and they pulled apart with a pop.

“Styles! Back in line or I’ll make you run extra laps after class!”

There was a man standing in the clearing behind the trees and a steady stream of students were running past him, some eyeing Harry and Niall with curious eyes but most just concentrating on continuing to run. Niall felt himself flush again and he prayed that none of them noticed the puddle of come behind as they stood up. Niall’s legs shook slightly underneath him and he struck out an arm to grab at Harry to steady himself but the action just served to drive the coach’s eyes to him.

“And you!” The coach pointed a stiff arm at him and Niall froze. “Whose class are you in?”

“Mr. Henderson.” Niall stuttered out, kicking at the ground.

“Well,” The coach started in a condescending tone. “I’m sure Mr. Henderson is looking for you right now. So, get back to class!”

“Y-yes, sir.” Niall nodded and he moved to head back the way he had come from but Harry stopped him.

“Not even going to say goodbye?” Harry pouted playfully before he swept low to kiss Niall again, however brief it was. “I’ll catch you later, sweetheart.” He grinned before he jogged away in time to catch the end of the line and the coach headed after him with a final glare at Niall.

Niall started back to his class, stumbling all the while because he felt completely fucked open, sore but in the best way. Niall made it back in time for the last ten minutes of the game but he didn't throw himself into it as much because, every time he tried to run, his knees buckled a little beneath him. In the end, his team ended up losing terribly and Sean was incredibly mad at him because according to him, had they had Niall with them, they wouldn’t have lost.

“And what’s that mark on your neck anyway? Where did you go?” Sean asked him later in the changing room, poking at a raised love bite on his skin.

“Oww!” Niall hissed, clapping a hand to it. “It’s nothing. Probably a rash from the grass.” Niall reached out to flick Sean’s nose. “And I didn’t go anywhere.”

“Uh huh,” Sean clicked his tongue, rolling his eyes in disbelief and Niall sighed, shaking his head. Sean had no idea. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh this took foreverrr! Anyway, as usual **I'll try to update again as soon as possible but don't ask me about it and don't talk about it.** Lovely comments usually gets me to update faster while rude and short do the opposite! So, you know what to do :) Also, this has got [Harry's POV on my tumblr](http://leprechauncupcakes.tumblr.com/post/61120680842/wtc-harrys-p-o-v-chapter-9)!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woww 10 chapters already! Time flies when you're having fun! hahah Just a note before we jump into things, if you're going to talk about the story on tumblr please tag me in it (under [ leprechauncupcakes](http://leprechauncupcakes.tumblr.com))! I'd love to see it! And don't steal any part of it, okay? I've worked more on this story than you'll ever understand and it just wouldn't be cool, y'know? Anyway, happy reading!

Niall didn’t want to get caught without the jacket again, regardless of the pleasurable consequences, so he wore it everywhere, literally _everywhere_. He wore it to breakfast. He wore it to class. He wore it on breaks. He even almost wore it to bed once before he realized he was being foolish but he kept it near just in case. However, because he wore it everywhere, he started to get an almost ridiculous amount of attention, more ridiculous than it had been before.

People moved out of his way in the hall, either staring at him in loathing or disgust but never once speaking to him. Others grinned at him or nodded at him or raised their hand in salute but Niall was almost one hundred percent sure that he had never spoken to any of them. Sometimes, they even went further than that by wishing him a good day or night, depending on when it was, by _name_. It was all so unnerving, especially the sneers.

“It’s just,” Niall said to Sean one day at lunch. “It’s all so _weird_ , you know?”

“No, I don’t but go on.” Sean spoke over the fries he was swallowing down, nodding at Niall so he would continue.

“It’s like being a celebrity for having done nothing.” Niall mumbled, dropping his voice as some people passed the table. “I’m just… Niall from Mullingar, best friends with Sean Cullen, majoring in English and Arts and Culture,”

“In a relationship with Harry Styles,” Sean said under his breath but Niall still caught it and he shot him a look.

“The point is, I’m nothing special and I don’t want all the attention.”

“Well, there’s nothing you can do about your fan club.” Sean nodded towards a gaggle of girls who were sat at a nearby table and they erupted in a flurry of giggles as both boys looked over. “But maybe you could do something about the sneers, yeah?”

“Like?” Niall sighed, pushing around his pizza before he propped his head on his fist.

“Assert your dominance!” Sean cried excitedly, throwing his hands up before quickly lowering them at the attention they drew. “Most of the people glaring at you must think that they can just walk all over you because, let’s face it, you’re not very intimidating.” Niall threw his fork at Sean’s head and it bounced off to the floor so Sean scowled at Niall before swooping to grab the fork again. “What I’m saying is, show that you’re not to be messed with. Make an example of someone.”

“How do I…?” Niall trailed off, rolling his eyes before he picked up his pizza and just started eating it, deciding to drop the subject but Sean kicked his foot under the table and nodded behind him.

“See that guy behind you?” Niall glanced momentarily over his shoulder, seeing a crowd of blue clad men walking down the aisle between tables but there was one walking ahead of the others, talking over his shoulder idly. Niall nodded and looked back at Sean, gnawing anxiously at his bottom lip. “Trip him when he passes the table.” Sean shrugged before he turned back to his fries nonchalantly.

Niall gaped at him for a moment before he dropped his voice, spluttering. “D’you really think that’s going to stop people glaring at me?” He asked, wiping greasy fingers on the top of his jeans.

Sean stared at him for a moment before he shrugged, nodding behind Niall before he continued. “It’s going to let people know not to fuck with you. Go on then, it’s not gonna hurt any.”

But Niall’s pretty sure someone’ll get hurt if he trips them. Nevertheless, when the blues get a little closer, Niall twisted his head to the side as he jut out his leg and he felt his stomach drop when someone’s leg caught his ankle and they went plummeting to the floor. Niall didn’t want to look, didn’t want to know who it was, and he didn’t want to see their face, dejected or otherwise. He was already regretting tripping them as the cafeteria erupted in shrills of laughter and the betas nearby worried over the one that had fallen.

When Niall heard a hiss though, he couldn’t help but glance over and he saw a tall man, greasy black hair spiked up in messy tuffs, standing up from the floor. The man dusted off the shoulders of his blue varsity jacket and bade off his accomplices, spinning around to turn to the table. “What’s this then?” The man crossed his arms over the table as he glanced from Niall to Sean, zeroing his eyes on Niall in the end.

Niall swallowed a little thickly and shrugged, trying to turn back to his pizza but Sean kicked at his foot under the table. “I told you to trip someone, not a beta boss.” Sean hissed under his breath, leaning forward across the table but his words were more of a stage whisper than anything.

Niall choked and scratched at the back of his head, feeling his heart in his throat as eyes boring into the side of his head. He jumped when a harsh palm slammed against the table top, jostling the food on it. “I’m talking to you, _Gringo_.” The man growled before he reached out to give Niall’s jacket a sharp tug. “Plucky little alpha kid. You can’t be more than a freshman.”

“Marco,” Another blue clad guy ran up and clutched at the shoulder of the first man. “This is the kid, the blonde Alpha kid claimed by Styles.”

The first man, Marco, shrugged off the extra Beta boy and glared at Niall with a new ferocity. “Oh yeah?” Marco sneered lowly before he grabbed Niall out of his seat, pulling him to his feet before pushing him against the nearest wall and Niall let out a whimper in the quieting cafeteria, hands trembling at his sides.

“You think you’re hot shit just because some Alpha King’s put a claim on you? It ain’t nothing but a bigger target on your back. But, don’t worry,” Marco wound back his right arm and kept the other gripping Niall’s shoulder tightly so he couldn’t run. “I’m about to punch your ticket right now.”

Marco swung his fist and Niall’s breath hitched but it would never make contact because, where there had been no one two seconds ago, now stood an immensely irate Harry with pure fire in his eyes. Harry had his hand fisted around Marco’s arm so that Marco couldn’t punch Niall, couldn’t even move his arm.

Niall gasped in shock, of course he did because, two minutes ago, Harry hadn’t been there so where the hell had he come from. Harry sent him a murderous gaze once Marco turned to look at him, dropping his voice low. “I would not do that if I were you. Unless you want to die, back the fuck up.”

The cafeteria was deadly quiet so Harry’s whispered threats weren’t hard to hear and Marco shook Harry’s hand off but pulled away from Niall. The two men circled each other slowly, predatorily, until Harry stood in front of Niall and Marco had his back to their avid audience. Harry glanced over his shoulder at Niall, reaching back to take Niall’s hand as he spoke in a low voice. “Y’alright?” Harry asked and Niall nodded, lacing his fingers with Harry and wrapping his other hand around Harry’s arm cautiously.

Niall glanced around Harry to Marco who still stood there with his fists clenched. “Listen, Marco was it? I’m really sorry I tripped you. It was an accident, honest to God, but that’s not worth starting a fight over-.”

Marco cut Niall’s words off, holding up a hand and cocking his head haughtily to the side. “Save it, faggot. I’m not going to lose blood over you.”

Niall’s heart pounded hard at the harsh words and he unconsciously squeezed Harry’s arm just a little bit tighter. Marco turned to leave and Harry pulled his arm away from Niall, lunging forward and grabbing Marco’s shoulders. Harry forced Marco to bend as he brought his knee up swiftly so that Marco’s nose smashed against Harry’s knee before he knotted a hand in the front of Marco’s shirt and punched him hard in the face. Harry punched him again before he threw Marco backwards and Marco’s head cracked on the floor, bouncing once as if in slow motion.

Niall gasped along with many others in the crowd but Harry wasn’t finished just yet. He reached down and flipped a still dazed Marco onto his stomach before he tugged off Marco’s blue jacket unceremoniously. Harry tossed it to the side before he pressed his foot into the middle of Marco’s back and he spit on him, just above the toe of his shoe. Niall clapped his hands to his face as the crowd groaned and, even as uneducated in frats as he was, Niall could tell that a great disrespect had just been enacted on Marco.

Harry crouched down beside Marco and roughly flicked his head. “Next time I see you, I won’t stop, so get lost.” Harry hissed in a low voice before he stood up, brushing misplaced hair out of his eyes as he looked around the room. His posture was ridiculously tense so, slowly but surely, everyone turned back to their own conversations, still eying Harry nervously, and Harry turned to the last annoyance near him.

As discombobulated as he was, Marco pushed himself to his feet and rushed out of the room and everyone else started to pick up the discarded trays and knocked over chairs. Harry grabbed Marco’s jacket and slung it over his shoulder, walking back over to Niall as the conversations in the room started to pick up again. Harry crouched in front of Niall so that Niall had to look down at him and he could look up into Niall’s bright blue eyes. “Did he hurt you?” Harry asked, taking Niall’s hand in his so he could stroke his thumb over the back of Niall’s hand.

“No, he didn’t...” Niall stuttered, fumbling with his shirt between his fingers before he noticed Harry’s bruised and bloodied hand. “God, Harry!” Niall cried, reaching out to touch his fist with gentle hands. “Are _you_ okay?”

“Oh, this?” Harry glanced down at his hand nonchalantly before he tucked it behind his back, standing up again. “It’s fine. It’s nothing.”

Niall eyed him for a moment before he covered his eyes with a groan. “God, I’m so stupid. This is all my fault.” He mumbled, turning into the wall a little bit as shame descended on his shoulders.

“Um…” Harry hummed, furrowing his brow when Niall looked at him and Niall took a sharp breath, realizing he’d have to explain.

“It’s nothing. I was just tired of the glares and Sean,” Niall gestured to his friend, still sat at the table but now with wide eyes and mouth agape. “This is my friend, Sean, by the way.” Niall paused before he continued. “Sean said trip someone so I did but I didn’t realize who he was and that guy got mad and this is all my fault and I’m sorry.” Niall took a deep breath at the end of his rant before he let it out and he looked up at Harry nervously, ready to be berated but what he certainly didn’t expect was for a wide smile to spread on Harry’s face.

“You tripped him?” Harry exclaimed before he tossed his head back in a laugh. “God, that’s legendary! You’re a genius.” Harry pointed over at Sean before he hissed and grabbed at his hand. “Ow, okay, that hurts.”

“C’mon then. Let’s get you patched up.” Niall sighed as he cradled Harry’s bruised hand in gentle fingers, lowering it as if that would stop the pain. “I’ll catch up with you later, Sean.” Niall shot him a sheepish look before he gathered his books and his bag and then he started leading the way away.

He dropped Harry’s hand after a moment because he was holding it somewhat awkwardly and there was no real need for him to be cradling it so they just walked silently together through the cafeteria, almost as if they weren’t being stared at from all angles. Niall glanced up at Harry cautious after a minute of pure silence and, though he didn’t look troubled, his eyes were like a storm was brewing just on the horizon.

“Are you mad at me?” Niall asked suddenly, reaching out to pull Harry to a stop with a hand on his sleeve.

“What?” Harry spun to face him, furrowing his brow before he shook his head. “No.” He let out a laugh as if the mere thought was ludicrous. “Why on earth would you think that?”

“Just feel guilty, you know?” Niall shrugged, moving to the side of the hallway as a large crowd passed by and he pressed back into the lockers as Harry walked closer, stopping close to him so their toes touched.

“Why would you?” Harry asked, looking down at him with intense eyes.

“It _is_ at least partiality my fault you’re hurt.” Niall pointed out, tilting his head to the side as he averted his eyes but Harry’s finger gently caught his chin and guided him to meet his eyes once more.

“I’d get a million bruises for you.” Harry breathed, twisting his hand so he could run his thumb along Niall’s jaw instead but he pulled away when a gangly red head walked up to them.

“Here is your bag sir.” The boy said, keeping a respectful distance as he held out a black backpack and Harry nodded at him appreciatively.

“Thank you. Go put this in my room.” Harry shouldered the backpack and handed over Marco’s blue jacket instead.

“Yes, sir.” The boy nodded and, without another word, he spun on the balls of his heels and marched away with purpose.

Niall watched the boy go before he looked back at Harry and Harry stepped even further back, nodding so they could continue walking along. “You’re keeping it?” Niall asked, looking up at Harry for answers as they turned into the bathroom.

Harry walked the length of the bathroom, pushing open each stall door in turn until he was satisfied that the room was empty. “Yeah, we’ve got to decide what to do with it. We could barter it back or destroy it and his rep, you know?” Harry nodded as he walked back to the sink, tossing his bag underneath before he turned on the tap and stuck his hand underneath the cold spray.

Harry let out a hiss and clenched his hand in a fist so Niall moved forward and wrapped gentle fingers around Harry’s bruised hand, working out the tension until Harry finally relaxed it. Niall had been mulling the words over in his head but now he spoke, stepping out on a limb. “Wow, you guys take this seriously, don’t you?” Niall chanced a glance up at Harry only to freeze with what he saw.

Harry didn’t meet his eyes but his brow furrowed as he stared blankly above the taps on the sink and Niall wanted to reach out and shake Harry out of his stupor but he held back. Harry pulled away from Niall, letting his hand slip limply out of Niall’s fingers. “Yeah, I suppose we do.”

“I didn’t mean it like that.” Niall stammered, shutting off the tap before he shook the excess water off his hands. He looked at Harry but Harry still wasn’t looking at him so he sighed. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be.” Harry moved over to the paper towel dispenser and wiped his hand dry, wincing as he brushed over the bruises. “I’m just being dramatic.” Harry finally met Niall’s eyes and he shot him a grin but, to Niall, it looked so forced and he just turned away.

Harry walked back over and swept to grab his bag, running his fingers softly over his knuckles. “Could do with an ice pack. Think I’m going to visit the nurse.” Harry started heading over to the door before he realized Niall wasn’t following him.

Niall had stayed by the sink, tilting his head down in shame because he had been insensitive and, although he knew he didn’t have to tiptoe around everyone lest they be hurt, he absolutely detested the way Harry’s eyes darkened in pain and that he had been the cause of it.

“Niall?” Harry called to him, snapping him out of his thoughts. “Are you coming?” Harry looked at him expectantly, hovering near the door before he started taking steps back toward Niall.

“Umm,” Niall hesitated. He felt like he could use some time to think, not to mention he had a class very soon anyways but he really wanted to go with Harry, if only to explain himself. Niall opened his mouth again and snapped his eyes back to Harry only to see that Harry had moved _very_ close in the time Niall had spaced out.

Harry let his hand slide smoothly around Niall’s waist, hugging him nearer before he leaned down and nudged his nose against Niall’s lightly. Harry dipped his head and pressed their lips together and Niall let out a staggered sigh, eyes slipping shut as he reached up to cup Harry’s throat and pull him in closer. Niall tried to follow Harry’s lips when he pulled away but Harry just chuckled against his jaw and kissed a path right below his ear.

“You didn’t dry your hands.” Harry hummed, touching at Niall’s wrists to lower his hands and it was only then that Niall remembered his hands had been wet and now Harry’s neck was damp, covered in droplets.

“Sorry,” Niall stuttered as he tugged the sleeve down on his jacket, rubbing it over Harry’s skin as he tried to dry it but Harry just laughed and batted him away.

“You’ve really got to stop saying that.” Harry shouldered his backpack higher before he started leading the way to the bathroom door, snaking his arm around Niall’s waist to curl him into his side. Harry just opened the door and started to step out when he noticed a positively irate man in an impressive black suit standing there, blocking any way of escape. Harry cursed low under his breath and shifted so he stood more in front of Niall than beside him before he glared at the man.

The man gritted his teeth but pointed down the hall. “My office. Now.” He growled shortly and Harry hunched his shoulders in defeat, dropping his eyes to the ground.

Harry pulled away from Niall so that he could spin to face him instead, touching at his shoulder lightly. “I’ll catch up with you.” Harry said, squeezing Niall’s shoulder.

Harry made to follow the man but the man’s eyes flickered to Niall and he nodded down the hall before he spoke. “You too.”

“He has nothing to do with this.” Harry growled, getting right up into the man’s face but the man didn’t even hesitate.

“ _March_.” He barked and, after a moment, Harry scoffed and pushed past him roughly. Niall ducked under the judgemental eyes and scurried after Harry, following him as he walked stridently down the hall. Niall could feel glares on the back of his head and, the one time he looked behind, the man was staring at him hard enough to set his head on fire.

They continued in a single file all the way down the hall until they reached a door with the words _R. Schaefer_ on it so Niall assumed that was the man’s name. Harry didn’t even wait before he pushed open the door, letting it bang unceremonious against the back wall, and Niall didn’t know why he was hissing until he stepped aside and saw Marco sitting there, clutching a towel against his left eye. Marco was sitting in one of the three chairs set out in front of the large oak desk with his back to the door and Harry jabbed the back of Marco’s head with his elbow as he passed.

“Snitches get stitches, Marco, or did you not yet realize.” Harry spat as he sat in the furthest of chairs away from Marco and, since he was left with the middle one, Niall took it but avoided looking at Marco.

“Fuck you, Styles.” Marco leaned forward to glare at him, lowering the towel to reveal a large, purpling bruise against his skin. “You got one lucky hit in.” Marco moved the towel back to his eye, hissing low as it apparently stung.

The door slammed behind and all three jumped in their seats, staring forward stiffly as Schaefer walked around the desk and sat on the other side. “Oh, shut up both of you.” He roared before he rubbed a hand over sore eyes. “I want a clear report of what happened and I want it now.” He let his hand fall to the desk top with a loud thud and he stared at the trio expectantly.

“That asshole attacked me!” Marco yelled first, intent on getting the first word but Harry wasn’t in a hurry and Niall didn’t want to say anything.

When Schaefer turned to look at Harry, he shrugged nonchalantly. He didn’t deny it as he leaned forward to glare at Marco. “You were going to punch Niall.” He said simply before he sat back, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Is this true?” Schaefer turned to look back at Marco, narrowing his eyes when he didn’t get an immediate answer.

Marco mouthed for a moment before he pointed at Niall and Niall jerked back from him as if he was about to really get punched this time. “He tripped me.” Marco accused and Niall shrank even further back.

“It was an accident!” Niall held his hands up in surrender, not sure who to look at so he turned from Schaefer to Marco and back again before he finally settled to look at Schaefer. “I apologized like ten times.” Niall settled his hands on the handles of the chair, shrugging his shoulders hopelessly.

“An accident, my ass.” Marco growled under his breath but everyone could hear it regardless.

“Christ,” Schaefer buried his face in his hands for a moment before he pointed at Harry and Marco, stabbing his finger through the air. “Okay, you and you, one week’s detention.” He turned on Niall and Niall sank back in his chair. “And you, stay out of trouble. I don’t want to see you again.”

“Yes sir.” Harry said as Niall nodded his head quickly, pressing back into the chair to hold himself back from jumping out of his seat and positively sprinting out of the room.

“I want my jacket back!” Marco roared, slamming his hands on the arms of the chair but Schaefer rolled his eyes.

“I don’t deal with that bullshit.” Schaefer rolled his eyes and waved his hand. “Now get out of my office before I change my mind and give you one _month’s_ detention.”

Harry stood up so Niall took that as his cue to as well, pushing himself to his feet, and they both left the room quickly. Niall kept glancing over at Harry as they walked down the hall, letting out a squeak when Harry grabbed at his arm to direct him down a side hallway instead of the main one they had been continuing on. Harry’s touch wasn’t rough, something more along the lines of insistent as he dragged Niall through a door and out onto the grass and he pulled Niall a little ways away before he finally stopped, running both his hands through his hair as he let out a frustrated sigh.

“Okay,” Harry walked back over to him and dropped a comforting hand onto Niall’s shoulder as he shot him a sheepish smile. “Sorry I got you dragged into that.”

“It’s okay.” Niall spluttered, waving his hands around a bit eccentrically. “I mean, you didn’t really drag me into anything. If anyone should be apologizing, it should be me! I just got you a week’s detention!”

“A week,” Harry scoffed, waving his hand. “That’s nothing. Really. That asshole’s given me a month’s and it still didn’t crack my shell.” Harry tapped his fist against his chest and Niall giggled.

“If you say so, mister.” Niall nudged a hand at Harry’s shoulder playfully before he twisted his fingers into the collar of Harry’s shirt so he could pull him close and mouth at his jaw.

“Yeah, I mean, it’s nothing.” Harry started in a shaky voice as he ghosted his hands down Niall’s sides and pulled him close, letting his head fall back to bare his neck. “Just, one week where all my breaks and free time is spent in a classroom with a bunch of other people who also have problems with authority. No biggie.”

“Wait,” Niall pulled away to look up into Harry’s face, curling his nose as realization set in. “It’s only during the day, right? Like, we can still hang out and stuff?”

“According to Schaefer, detention is from 10 to 10 and, unless you have class, your ass better be in that room.” Harry shot Niall a sheepish look and shrugged his shoulders. “On the plus side, it is only a week.”

“Well, when does it start?” Niall asked.

“I’d say tomorrow.” Harry cocked his head to the side before he nodded. “Definitely tomorrow. Schaeffer likes to give the whole experience of a week in hell.” Harry looked down at Niall to see the unhappy look on his face so he leaned in to peck his nose softly. “We can still hang out before 10 in the morning.”

“Most days I have class until 10 in the morning.” Niall scratched at the back of his neck as he pulled a face. “And curfew’s at 11.”

“Who obeys curfew anyway?” Harry snorted and Niall raised his hand, shooting him a look of contempt. Harry rolled his eyes and lowered Niall’s hand, playing with his fingers absentmindedly as he continued. “Well, we still have today?”

“I have class today.”

“What time?” Harry pouted, pulling out his phone so he could check it.

Niall pushed up on his toes to try to see Harry’s phone but the glare from the sun made it illegible so he stepped back, resigned. “At one.” He hummed, pursing his lips when Harry looked from his phone to Niall and back again.

“You know it’s 1:05, right?” Harry asked, shoving his phone in his pocket and it took a moment before the words properly sunk in.

“Fuck! I’ve gotta go!” Niall gasped, jerking back in shock. He wasn’t terribly late just yet, and he still wouldn’t be if he ran, but it didn’t seem that Harry had any plans of letting him go as he reached out to steady Niall with a hand on his shoulder.

“Wait, just,” Harry slid his hands down Niall’s arms to lace their fingers together. “I need to talk to you about something.” Harry looked into Niall’s eyes desperately, working his bottom lip gently between his teeth.

“Can it wait?” Niall shuffled his feet anxiously, glancing over his shoulder as he could just feel his time ticking away and every second was one where he could feel himself getting into more trouble.

“I mean, it could but I’ve been talking myself up to this all day so…” Harry’s voice was abashed and unnerved so Niall turned to look back at him, taking a deep breath to calm himself down before he nodded, waiting for Harry to speak. “I just… I still don’t know how to say it.” Harry admitted in a half laugh, shrugging his shoulders in surrender.

“Just, just say it?” Niall offered carefully even as his mind immediately went to think the worst things.

“You should move into the alpha dorms.” Harry blurted out and Niall’s mouth instantly fell open in a little gasp. His lips made a small ‘o’ and he started, tilting his head to the side but Harry rushed to continue. “Wait, just hear me out. I knew _someone_ would come after you and I should’ve warned you but I didn’t know when. I knew it was just a matter of time.”

“But that was my fault.”

“What I’m trying to say is what if you’re coming back from class at the end of the day and someone jumps you? What if I’m not there to help you again? What if I’m not there to protect you next time?” Harry stroked his thumb over the back of Niall’s hand carefully and Niall wanted to say yes, felt Harry’s thumb coaxing him to say yes but he swallowed thickly and turned his head away instead.

A rock settled in his stomach and he would be lying if he said he wasn’t scared but he didn’t want cowardice to be the reason that he moved into the Alpha dorms, not to mention the fact that Sean just blatantly wouldn’t understand. Niall was already walking on thin ice with him and he definitely didn’t want to push it so he jerked his head to the side lightly, shrugging his shoulders before he pulled his hands away and tucked them into the sleeves of his jacket. “It’s just… Sean… I…” Niall trailed off, taking a shaky breath before he hunched over.

“Right, you’re right.” Harry crossed his arms over his chest before he tucked them into his pockets as he bobbed his head. “It was a stupid idea. You can take care of yourself, obviously.” He mumbled it more to himself as he shook his head a little before he met Niall’s eyes. “I’m an idiot. Sorry.”

“It wasn’t a stupid idea. It’s just…” Niall clapped a hand to Harry’s arm lightly, stroking his thumb at Harry’s skin through his sweater and he watched his movements as he continued. “Just the wrong time?” Niall shook his head and licked at his lips, choosing to just go with the truth. “I just don’t know how I’d explain it to Sean. It’d be a big step is all. He’s already tetchy about me leaving him for you so much.”

“Well, I’m not complaining.” A slow grin spread on Harry’s face before he reached out for Niall’s hands again, weaseling them out of his sleeves. “Come on, I’ll walk you to class.” Harry played with Niall’s fingers again before he started leading the way off, walking back into the building and heading through the halls.

Niall let himself get lost in his thoughts as he toyed with the idea of moving into the alpha dorms. It wouldn’t be absolutely terrible. He would be closer to Harry and further from danger, if what Harry said was true. He would also be rooming with the rest of the frat as most of the other pledges were. Maybe he would even get a bigger room like the one Harry had, complete with kitchen and en suite bathroom. But, Sean would be mad; there was no way around that. They would still have classes and breaks together but it wouldn’t be the same.

Niall was suddenly pulled from his silent contemplation when Harry stopped outside a door, supposedly Niall’s class, and he hugged Niall close to his chest. “See you around, I suppose?” He breathed into the crown of Niall’s hair before he laughed. “That sounds bad.” Harry pulled away and kissed at the tip of Niall’s nose. “I’ll see you in a week in any case.”

“Alright, jailbird,” Niall grinned, lacing his hands behind Harry’s neck. “A week it is.” Niall pushed up on his toes and pecked Harry softly, biting at his bottom lip when he pulled away.

“Ha, ha, very funny, sweetheart.” Harry rolled his eyes before he pointed at the class door. “You’re still late for class.”

Niall stuck his tongue out at him and Harry made to bite at it playfully, growling low in his throat so Niall squealed and stumbled back. “Jerk,” He huffed and Harry tipped an invisible hat to him before he started to walk away, looking back over his shoulder to grin at Niall one last time before he disappeared into the throng.

Niall took a deep breath before he headed into the class, flushing bright red as all attention turned to him like he had just killed a half dozen orphans and was covered in their blood. He still made his way over to Sean and took out his respective books, trying to pay attention to the lesson but it was no use.

His mind was still stuck on Harry’s suggestion, weighing both options equally. Of course it wasn’t fair that he was accepted into the alpha frat and Sean wasn’t but there wasn’t much he could do about that. He could talk to Harry about it, _after_ he moved into the alpha dorms but, for now, there was nothing.

Niall was useless in his final class of the day as well, taking sparse notes just enough to get by before he and Sean could head back to their room and get started on their homework. They worked till late, getting into a paper ball fight midway through after Niall got tired of thinking and bored of his homework, and went to bed around 10:30 but Niall just tossed and turned all night long.

He eventually pulled his phone from his backpack and played with it as he tried to convince himself what a bad idea it was to move in. The only reason that he could come up with, however, had to do with Sean but he couldn’t sacrifice his own happiness for someone else all the time, now could he. In any case, his heart was telling him the good thing would be to just go for it so he did.

He went through his contacts until he found Harry’s name – having exchanged numbers Sunday morning during a moment of tranquility – and quickly wrote up a message, typing the first things that came to him.

_changed my mind, if the offers still up, ill move in_

Niall sent the message before he realized how late it was and he cursed and dropped his phone to the bed, covering his eyes in slight shame when he heard a buzz and his sheets lit up with the notification of a message received. Niall didn’t check it for a moment, waiting until the light faded away before he reached for his phone.

He thumbed over the smooth screen slowly before he pressed the home button and winced as the bright light stung his eyes. He checked the message that popped up, licking at his lips tentatively when he saw it was from Harry but, it wasn’t as bad as he expected it would be and he let out a deep sigh.

_course its still up, ill get a room ready for you_

Niall’s phone buzzed for a second time before he had even finished reading the message and a second text bubble popped up. As he read it, Niall’s heart expanded in warmth and he couldn’t hold back the sheer grin that spread on his face.

_sleep well sweetheart xx_

Niall smiled at the message and hugged the phone to his chest, letting his eyes slip shut as he hummed low under his breath. As cheesy and stereotypical as it was, Niall could just feel that this was the start of something new and something great and, to be perfectly honest, he couldn’t wait. Sean would forgive him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd just like to say thank you all for reading! You're all lovely and I'm glad you're enjoying it! What I'd like to know is what you think is going to happen next? What do you think of Niall moving out? And what do you think of the fight? Lemme know! xx


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow okay that tooooook me ages to finish! Let it be known though that I _am_ a university student. My main concern is myself and my education, not this story no matter how much I love it and how many people love it. I'm sorry if I take months to update. Well, actually, I finish school in about a month so, if that's how long it takes to update again, you'll get it in December. Long story short, this story takes time. Rome wasn't build in a day! **Just know that I appreciate your patience and you are a wonderful person if continue reading despite the time it takes!** Also this chapter is unedited because yolo. Also the walking dead is on so.

As soon as Niall’s humanities class was over, he headed back to his room to start packing his bag. Sean wasn’t there when he arrived – by the board, he was in Basic French – so Niall threw a large duffle onto Sean’s bed and started piling clothes onto his own, folding everything carefully before he started on his school things with a second duffle. He was staring at two textbooks, trying to decide which one belonged to him and the other to Sean, when arms wound around his waist and he was hugged back into a broad chest.

Niall jumped, let out an embarrassing squeal before he tilted his head back to see Harry grinning down at him manically. “Christ!” Niall slapped at Harry’s hand where it rested against his stomach lightly. “You are just…” Niall stammered before he put one of the books down on the desk and hugged the other to his chest. “What if I’d been naked?” He asked, tossing the idea out suddenly because the way Harry is all pressed up behind him is making his mind just a little wobbly.

Harry chuckled low, his chest rising and falling a little from the laugh before he twisted his head so he could glide his bottom lip against the shell of Niall’s ear lightly. “Then, trust me. We wouldn’t be talking.” Harry let out a low breath right against Niall’s ear, almost a pant that made Niall’s knees buckle beneath him.

Niall reached up to cup the side of Harry’s head, guiding their mouths together smoothly so they could kiss, pressing his tongue through the seal of Harry’s lips. Niall stuttered out a moan, spinning slowly in Harry’s arms without once breaking their lip lock so he could raise his hands and cup Harry’s neck, stroke his thumbs over Harry’s throat. Harry chuckled again and tapped at the side of Niall’s hip, pulling his mouth away with just the slightest bit of difficulty because Niall liked kissing and liked kissing _Harry_ more than anything so he kept pecking him until Harry cut in imploringly.

“Sweetheart,” Harry said, cupping the back of Niall’s neck so he could hold him still and press his lips to Niall’s forehead. “Come on, you have to pack your bags.” Niall let out a frustrated huff and tried to pull out of Harry’s hold but Harry held him fast and stroked gently at the back of his neck. “If we hurry, we can christen your new room.”

Niall swallowed thickly at the words, nodding with care and stepping back when Harry let him. Niall fumbled across his desk to grab the rest of his things, shoving them into the second duffle before he did one last sweep of the closet. He had everything he needed so he turned back to Harry and nodded before realization settled over his head. “Hang on.” He pointed an accusatory finger at him. “Shouldn’t you be in detention right now? It’s almost eleven.”

“Uh,” Harry’s eyes widened almost comically and he turned to fuss with one of Niall’s bags, hoisting it onto his shoulder effortlessly. “Maybe?” He mumbled shiftily before he hunched over. “Okay so I may have run away but I still have a few minutes before rampant diarrhea becomes an unbelievable story.”

Niall wrinkled his nose in disgust and shoved Harry away unceremoniously even though they weren’t already touching. “Oh, gross!” Niall groaned, shaking his head as if to shake that visual image from his mind but, when he looked back at Harry, Harry still had a wide, shameless grin on his face, and he danced around now that Niall was looking at him again.

“Arriba, burrito night!” He cackled, kicking up his feet wildly as he raised his hands in triumph and Niall’s jaw dropped open. Gone was the suave man Niall had met near a month ago, in his place was this insane man and Niall was already half convincing himself that the real Harry had been kidnapped by aliens when a bright glint shone in Harry’s eyes and he stopped his crazed act. Harry stepped forward and tapped the bottom of his finger against Niall’s chin. “Shut your mouth before I put something in it.”

Niall snapped his lips shut but still stared at Harry openly before he pushed past and grabbed the second duffle. “Unbelievable.” Niall mumbled under his breath, shaking his head as he shouldered the bag before he stopped and turned to look at Harry carefully. His attitude was jumping around just a _bit_ too much for it to be rational. “You really don’t deal with confinement well, do you?”

Harry’s smile fell away and he scratched at the back of his neck nervously before he finally met Niall’s eyes again. “Is it that obvious?” He asked in more of a mumble than anything and Niall smiled warmly, hooking a hand in the neck of Harry’s shirt to tug him forward.

“Yep.” He chirped, fluttering his eyelashes innocently. “But, I can give you something to remember if you like.” It took a moment for it to click in Harry’s head, another before he dropped the duffle on his arm to the floor, and Niall grinned and put down the second duffle, pushing Harry to sit down on the edge of his bed.

Niall cupped Harry’s throat lightly as he bent to kiss him, slow and steady, before he pushed Harry’s legs apart and settled between them. Niall wanted to laugh a little, remembering the last time he had been in this position, but he swallowed it down instead because that would wholly be inappropriate so he tugged Harry’s bottoms down until they hooked low around his thighs. Niall leaned forward and breathed hotly against the red head of Harry’s stiff prick, grinning when Harry jolted like he’d been shocked.

“Jesus,” Harry groaned, dropping his head back as he struggled for breath, licking at his lips before he forced his head back down and Niall waited until their eyes met before he sucked the head of Harry’s cock in, grazing his tongue slowly over his slit to taste the sour, heady precome. Harry couldn’t help but buck his hips up but Niall jerked back before Harry could sheathe himself in Niall’s mouth.

Niall smirked up at him and tapped the back of his hand against Harry’s hip. “Don’t be greedy.” Niall chided quietly before he leaned back in, swirling his tongue over the swollen head. Niall wrapped his hand lightly around the base of Harry’s length, squeezing just the faintest bit before he started bobbing his head, fluttering his eyes shut as it pressed heavy on his tongue.

Niall moaned weakly as he worked his way down, lips pressed tight against his fist as he did, and Harry let out a choked sob from above, thighs trembling as he held back from thrusting up. Niall opened his eyes and looked up to see Harry biting down on his fist as his face flushed with color, eyes curled tight but opened in slivers so he could still see Niall sucking him dry.

“You are just,” Harry choked out, raising his free hand to knot into Niall’s hair but he didn’t force him in any way. He just laced his fingers in Niall’s hair for the sake of having them there. “ _Fuck_ ,”

Niall glowed at the praise and doubled his efforts until felt Harry’s cock spasming between his lips and splashes of hot come paint his mouth. Harry made to pull his hips back but Niall followed him forward until he stopped coming and only then did he pull away, licking at his lips to break the string of saliva connecting his swollen lips to the red head of Harry’s prick.

Niall sat back on his haunches as he swiped his hand across the back of his mouth and, as he swallowed, he could feel the sluice of come just sliding down his throat. He shivered deliciously and clapped a hand to his throat, letting his eyes shut softly as he basked in the faint glow. Then, a fast hand wrapped around his arm and he started as Harry hauled him up onto his lap, smashing their mouths together in a kiss that was more bumped noses and smashed teeth than anything but Niall still leaned into it, pressing the heel of his palm against his own erection, tenting the front of his pants.

“Jesus, fuck, Niall.” Harry gurgled after a moment when they broke apart to take a breath, gripping his hand tight against the back of Niall’s neck. “You are something else.” Harry mouthed at Niall’s jaw, all antsy with pent up energy that he had no way to spend. “S’not at _all_ what I want to be thinking about for the next week.”

“Sorry,” Niall chuckled a little and tilted his head back to bare his neck, rolling his hips forward into Harry’s stomach in search for his own release and Harry cursed a little under his breath.

“Fuck, c’mere,” Harry growled, voice ragged and rough as he manhandled Niall up until Niall hovered above him and Harry could nuzzle forward into Niall’s crotch. Niall gasped and reached to touch at the wall to stabilize himself, moaning when Harry pulled his pants down to grope his cock from its confines.

Harry didn’t spend any time teasing like Niall had, just going straight for the goal as he buried his nose into Niall’s pubes. His tongue was hot and wet as he licked at the bottom of Niall’s cock, painting over it thickly until it was dripping with saliva and Niall knotted his hands in Harry’s hair, aborted moans spilling from his throat. Niall’s body bowed under Harry’s lips, mouth wide and shameless in ecstasy, and Harry let him thrust forward in short, shaky jerks with spit dribbling down his chin, until it roughly pulled an orgasm from Niall, toes curling in the bed sheets as he came.

Niall melted into Harry’s body weakly, nearly letting out a sob when Harry pulled his lips off and they caught at the swollen head of Niall’s cock. Harry twisted them around so they both stretched out on Niall’s bed, petting over his back as he fixed their pants. “Fuckin’ hell,” He mumbled, running a hand cursorily through his hair before he scaled his hand over Niall’s cheek. “You are something else.” He parroted and Niall smiled despite his completely languid mood.

“So you’ve said,” Niall hummed, tangling his fingers into Harry’s shirt absentmindedly so he could feel when Harry laughed.

“Now you’re getting smug.” Harry chopped off before he shuffled a little and Niall opened his eyes to see what he was doing – leaning up to glance at the clock hung above Niall’s bed. “I don’t think my diarrhea story really works anymore.” He spoke decidedly as he settled back down.

Niall took a deep breath and let it out in a huff before he reached out and punched Harry’s shoulder as hard as he could. “You are the _worst_.” Niall grunted, shoving Harry back half heartedly before let a grin grace his face. “The worst.” Niall slid off the bed, standing with deliberation but on shaky legs. “Come on then, before you get into even more trouble.”

Harry sprung off the bed and wrapped a fast arm around Niall’s waist, pressing against his chest as he hugged him back. “You used to be all blushy and coy.” Harry hummed before he dipped to kiss at Niall’s shoulder lightly. “What happened?”

Niall shrugged carelessly, twisting his head just the slightest bit so he could see Harry over his shoulder. “Is that a problem?” Niall asked, raising an eyebrow, but he knew what Harry said was true. He had been steadily acting differently, no day more than today, but that was to be expected as he grew more and more comfortable around Harry, adjusting to his behavior and feeling less like he was walking on egg shells with every step.

Harry grinned and leaned in for a quick kiss, soft and just the barest touch before he pulled away. “Not in my books.” He said, gliding his hand along Niall’s back as he pulled away before he stooped to grab a duffle again. Niall grabbed the other and, without further ado, they made their way out of dorms and started across the quad.

It didn’t take them long to make their way to the alpha dorms and, more importantly, Niall’s new room, and as soon as they got inside, Niall couldn’t help but let out an excitable squeal and drop his bag to the floor, walking further in to scope out the new place. He had a kitchen like Harry did but neither it nor his bedroom were as big as Harry’s, the whole place just generally smaller. Still, his room was _bigger_ than the one he had with Sean and, for that, he was eternally grateful.

“This is great, Harry.” He said as they met up in the living room and he roped his arms around Harry’s shoulders. “Thank you so much.”

“It is my pleasure, Niall.” Harry purred, cupping Niall’s hips in gentle hands, and he started ducking to kiss Niall when the door behind burst open, banging loudly against the wall and Niall jumped just the slightest bit.

“I can only cover for you so long, Styles!” A new voice, yet somewhat familiar, roared as he walked into the room and Niall and Harry pulled away from each other to see exactly who it was that had interrupted them. Nick stood in the doorway, hands propped on his hips angrily and a deep scowl painted on his face, he glared at Harry before he glanced over at Niall, shooting him a wide smile when their eyes met. “It’s great to see you again, Niall.” That same scowl appeared when his eyes flickered over to Harry. “You, on the other hand, have one minute to get back in detention before Schaefer is _up your ass_.”

Harry frowned a little, brow knitting together lightly. “I don’t like the sound of that.” He said, glancing at Niall as if for confirmation before he nodded to himself.

Nick rolled his eyes and let out a huff, pointing out the dorm room door with a vicious hand. “Go, Harry!” Harry sighed and started a little jog out of the room, stopping at the door with a second thought and he blew a kiss to Niall before he disappeared down the hallway. Nick sighed as he finally shut the door and Niall stared a little wide eyed until he met Nick’s eyes and a warm smile spread on Nick’s face. “Hi, Niall. How are you?”

“I’m good…?” It came out sounding more as a question than anything and Niall nodded his head before he repeated himself, with stronger tone. “I’m good. And you?”

“Pissed off at that idiot,” Nick waved his hand behind to gesture vaguely where Harry had been stood not a moment ago. “I mean, he asked me to cover for him and then he basically,” Nick sighed and waved his hand superfluously. “Anyway, he asked me to come help you settle in but, if you want, I can go.”

“Oh, no!” Niall smiled wide. “Any help is great, thanks!”

“Okay,” Nick walked forward to grab the bags, letting out an exaggerated huff as he started shuffling his way to the bedroom and Niall giggled as he followed closely behind, gesturing for Nick to put the bags by the foot of the bed as he looked around the room, properly this time. A king bed in the middle of the room and a closet to the right of it, there was a desk by the door and a window above it that looked out onto the quad, Niall could see himself wasting away his weekends in here, easily. The walls were barren but not awkwardly so but Niall would definitely hang up posters if he found the time.

They made idle small talk as they threw themselves into unpacking, Nick taking clothes out of the duffle and folding them. Niall would pack them in the drawers and, more often than not, refold them because, well, it just wasn’t Nick’s strong suit but he didn’t mind because he got to ask unlimited questions about the four kings, starting first with how they all met.

“The five of us met at West Crest High,” Nick said, snorting as he picked up one of Niall’s more comfortable shirts, a video game cartridge with the words ‘ _blow me_ ’ underneath it. “But I was two years above them. Still, they were mature for their age and a laugh to be with.”

“Yeah?” Niall chuckled, toying his fingers along the edge of the drawer he was sitting beside. “Like what?”

“Uh,” Nick dropped his head back casually, staring at the ceiling before he let out a bark of a laugh and straightened up. “There was this one time,” Nick started before he turned to look at Niall seriously. “I’ve been hanging out with Harry far too much. If I start going on with a story, you will cut me off, won’t you?”

“I promise.” Niall shuffled a little to make himself more comfortable before he smiled wide at Nick, gesturing for him to go on.

Nick nodded once and laced his hands over his stomach, jumping right into his story. “So, in my last year of high school, I got outvoted on what to do for senior prank – sucks, right?” Nick commented bitterly and Niall somewhat sympathized with him but he couldn’t really compare so he just nodded and waited for Nick go on. “Anyway, they just wanted to put some clothes on the headmaster’s statue and be done with it but I wanted to do something bigger, grander. I was complaining to the lads one day when we were having a sleepover,” Niall giggled a little at that and Nick feigned a look of insult, clapping a hand to his chest. Niall clapped his hands to his mouth and gestured for Nick to continue which he did after shooting Niall a playfully stern look.

“ _Anyway_ ,” He drawled out, fumbling with the shirt in his hand. “I was complaining to the boys and then Harry just got this look in his eyes and he jumped to his feet and said ‘I know what to do’ and ran out of the room without another word.” Niall furrowed his brow in confusion, opening his mouth to ask but Nick held up a hand and Niall fell compliantly silent. “Weeks passed and still Harry wouldn’t tell me his plan – most frustrating boy that is. Then, the day of the prank came up and all the seniors were all happy when morning came and the statue was wearing this stupid frilly dress and knickers and all that.”

Nick rolled his eyes in an exaggerated way and Niall laughed wholeheartedly, just imaging the hilarity of the situation. “And it _was_ funny but the headmaster was just so relieved that it was nothing worse. I wanted him to panic!” Nick continued ranting on. “Come lunchtime, the whole thing was over and then things are starting to get back to normal except I couldn’t find the lads. So I was looking around and I ended up at the front of the school and then this old, ugly beat up truck came spilling into the parking lot and, low and behold, guess who’s in it?”

“Harry?” Niall took a wild guess at the probably rhetorical question, cocking his head to the side and Nick nodded.

“Not only, but Zayn was behind the wheel and Louis was in the passenger seat and Liam was in the back with Harry. Harry was wearing this stupid straw hat and had a piece of wheat in his mouth and,” Nick threw up his hands and shrugged. “I don’t even know. So I walked up and I’m about to ask them where the hell they’ve been when I see they’ve got these three piglets in the back with them.”

“Piglets?” Niall squawked, staring wide at Nick. “How the hell did they get piglets? Why do they even have piglets?”

“That’s what I was thinking.” Nick pointed at him before he continued. “Now, I walked up and asked them a million questions but they didn’t answer any of them. Harry just tilted his hat at me and said some stupid thing like ‘I’m a farmer now’ and then he and Liam and Louis jumped out of the truck.” Niall shook his head a little because, though he couldn’t really imagine Harry saying anything like that, it sounds completely like something he would say judging by his tomfoolery back in Niall’s old room. “The pigs start snorting and running around the boot and they had these numbers painted on their sides; one, three, and four, so I ask the obvious question, ‘Where’s number two?’.”

“Harry just looked at me with this wide grin and said ‘exactly’ and then the three of them grab the pigs and run up to the front door of the school while Zayn peeled out of the parking lot.” Nick gestured around animatedly. “The others let them loose into the school and it’s about three seconds before we heard screams and then people just started pouring out the front doors.”

“Oh, my god.” Niall clapped his hands together as he couldn’t melt the grin from his face from a story of such elation and happiness through trickery.

“It took them a week to catch the pigs, obviously because they kept looking for number two, which they never did find. They actually closed down the school for a good bit of time and blamed the entire senior class, even though they had nothing to do with it.” Nick waved his hands before he settled back against the bed. “It was just one of the funniest things we’ve ever done, even up to now.”

“It sounds it!” Niall chuckled, shoving his duffle into the closet before he picked up the second one and put it on his bed, starting to unpack his school stuff. Nick flopped down onto Niall’s bed, completely expending his usefulness, but Niall didn’t mind. “How on earth did they top that for their senior year?” He asked, glancing over at Nick.

“Do you know what a foam party is?” Niall nodded in answer to Nick’s question, wondering where Nick was going with it. “Well, they made the entire school into a foam party. Overnight.”

“Oh, my god!” Niall gasped, imagining the total carnage. “How did they _do_ that?”

Nick smirked and rolled his eyes, propping himself up onto an arm so he could see Niall where he stood at the desk. “They have rich daddies.” He snickered after a moment before he shrugged. “Then again, I suppose I do too.”

“Seriously?” Niall rolled his eyes but he still smiled a little bit, toying with the things on his desk idly.

“Well, none of us more than Harry.” Nick snorted, star fishing his limbs out on the bed. “That little shit just has to wave around his father’s black card and he gets everything he wants.” Nick sat up and propped his elbows onto his knees. “You know, he has never really had to work for anything. Not that he’s ungrateful but he’s pretty much had everything handed to him.” Nick paused and tapped the tip of his finger curiously against his chin. “Well, that’s not entirely true. He’s had to work for people.” Nick glanced over at Niall and shot him a warm smile. “He had to work for you.”

Niall turned away, flustered as he fumbled with books on his desk and he stammered for quite a bit of time before he could get a sentence out. “Well, I mean, I wasn’t exactly playing hard to get, you know?”

Nick scoffed and shot Niall an intense look. “Compared to most of the people around these parts,” Nick rolled his eyes and settled back down on the bed. “You didn’t just bend over is what I mean.” He stopped before he spoke again as if as a second thought. “No pun intended. And you don’t seem like you’ll just let Harry get away with everything. Like other people do.”

Niall nodded because that was very true. He had called Harry out before, and would do again if the situation ever arose, but that wasn’t what his brain was stuck on. He was stuck on the so-called ‘other people’ Nick had mentioned. Nick probably was just speaking about the general congregation of alpha kids who all looked up to him but the way he had said it made Niall think that there was more.

Niall cleared his throat and sat down in his desk chair. “Hey Nick?” Niall started and Nick glanced at him, nodding once to affirm his attention. “Can I…” Niall stuttered, poking his fingers together as he dropped his gaze to his feet. “I mean, has this…” Niall took a deep breath and let it out in a shaky sigh, pushing off from his desk so he could stand and pace away his nerves. “Never mind.” Niall shook his head, tucking his hands deep into his pockets. “Just, forget I said anything.”

Nick stared at him for a moment and Niall met his eyes before he looked away, scratching at the back of his neck. “What’s up, Niall?” Nick said, propping himself up with his hands planted in the mattress. “I may not be the person you want to talk to, considering we barely know each other even now,” Nick shrugged his shoulders before he smiled sincerely. “But you _cannot_ just leave me hanging like that.”

Niall sighed but nodded in submission, moving back over to his desk so he could sink into the chair. Niall knew he shouldn’t be shy about a simple question and it was easy talking to Nick, so he took one more deep breath before he just blurted it out. “Has Harry ever done this then?” Nick raised his eyebrows a little and Niall rushed to elaborate. “Claimed someone? Brought them back to the dorms?”

Nick pursed his lips pensively before he shook his head. “You’re the first.” Niall couldn’t help but sigh a little happily at that, it made him feel special until Nick continued. “Well, he’s claimed other people,” And then a flash of jealous spiked through Niall but he pushed it down, twining his fingers into his pants. “But,” Nick held up a finger and Niall held his breath. “He… he’s never done anything so involved before.”

“So involved?” Niall asked and cocked his head to the side, completely thrown for a loop.

“Well…” Nick’s eyes widened and he toyed with his fingers a little bit before he rushed to speak. “Okay, don’t tell him I said this.” Nick blurted, waving his hands as if to placate Niall. “He spent a good week just trying to find things out about you.” Niall gasped but had no time to even recover before Nick was going on. “And, I mean, obviously he doesn’t know everything – there’s some things you can’t look up online – but he really likes you. There are some strong emotions here and,” Nick dropped his eyes to the bed and grimaced mildly. “I would just hate to see something happen.”

“I wouldn’t…” Niall started, shaking his head before he gave it to his curiosity. “Has something happened before?” Niall spoke in a cautious tone, careful of pushing past any barriers even now.

Nick eyed Niall slightly before he looked away. “Have you met Cher?” Nick asked and Niall nodded but he didn’t understand what she had to do with anything. He had his sinking suspicions but he didn’t want to assume anything too soon. Nick looked at him, lacing his fingers in the coverlet before he pulled his hands away and wiped sweaty palms along his thighs. “Harry hadn’t given her his jacket yet but… He invited her to the party and Louis insisted on the same test and…” Nick shook his head and ran a hand through his hair. “And she didn’t…” He tried once more but again his voice caught on the tee and he hunched his shoulders as a long sigh slipped from his throat and he looked Niall dead in the face. “She tried to get both Louis and Liam to go with her and…”

Niall felt his jaw drop and he raised a hand to cover his mouth, feeling his heart sink to his toes. “But… why?” Niall stuttered, reaching out to anchor himself to his desk.

Nick shrugged. “Power? Status? Because she didn’t really care? I don’t know…” Nick trailed of before he waved eccentrically. “She’s been trying to get back into Harry’s good favours ever since but I don’t know how you trust someone like that ever again.”

“You don’t!” Niall howled almost immediately, clenching his fists at his sides, and Nick’s eyes snapped to stare at him wide so Niall ducked his head almost in shame but he wasn’t backing down. “You can’t.” He tried in a softer voice, jerking his shoulders. “I know I can’t imagine exactly what he went through…” Niall clutched at his throat lightly, preparing himself for his sudden confession. “But you don’t forgive someone for something like that. You… You can’t…” Niall coughed over a sob and turned away, scratching at the back of his head as he felt Nick’s eyes boring into him. “I’m sorry.”

“You have nothing to apologize for.” Nick rushed to say and Niall glanced over his shoulder just to see Nick standing up from the bed, starting to make his way over.

“I have to get ready for class.” Niall said, loud and all of a sudden, stepping ever further away when Nick stopped. “But… but thank you for helping me.” Niall swiped a hand across his eyes just to make sure before he spun to face Nick. “And thank you for talking.”

Nick nodded once, almost stiffly, but then he smiled and, no matter how small it was, it made Niall feel better. “I meant what I said before, about not wanting anything bad to happen. Not only to Harry but to you too.”

Niall clasped his hands behind his back and smiled at the floor, rocking back and forth before he mumbled. “Thank you. That means a lot.”

They watched each other for a moment before Nick interjected loudly. “Ah, just come here.” He strode forward before Niall could move away and wrapped his arms tight around him, hugging Niall into his chest. Niall let out a startled cry into Nick’s chest before he looped his arms loosely around him, pushing him off when Nick ruffled his hair. “Okay, now I’m off to report to the queen bee.” He started making his way out of the room when the words sunk in and Niall jumped.

“Wait,” He squawked, nearly tripping over his feet as he tried to catch up but he caught the edge of the doorframe as Nick was walking past his living room. “You’re going to _tell_ Harry?” Niall wasn’t sure what he had said that he wouldn’t want Harry knowing, everything probably. Even though he had learned more about Harry than Nick had about him, he would still uncertain about how much baggage to dump on Harry at any given point. It looked like he wasn’t even going to get the chance now.

Nick stopped in his step and winked at Niall, a grin painting his lips before he raised a hand. “See you later, Niall.” He disappeared down the short hall and, by the time Niall got through the living room, Nick was already gone and his bedroom door was shut.

Niall let out a pained gurgle but traipsed back into his bedroom because he _did_ have to start getting ready for his class. It was nearing one and he had Creative Process with Sean, one of his favourite classes, but he doubted he’d be able to concentrate now with what Nick had just done. Still, he was a bit early so he headed off to class, hoping it was empty and it was when he peered through the glass. So, he pulled open the door and walked in to the mostly empty class, heading up to where Sean was already sitting. He had barely made it to the row when Sean looked up and met his eyes, widening when their gaze met

“Niall,” Sean jumped out of his seat, meeting Niall halfway. “Christ! What happened? Your side of the room is empty!” Sean glanced around before he dropped the volume of his voice. “Is it the Betas you think? Did they come steal your stuff?”

“No, Sean, no.” Niall rushed to say, pushing past him to set his bag down before he turned to face Sean. “Look, I just,” Niall took a breath as he tried to formulate his thoughts before he just let it all flow out. “Harry offered to let me move into the Alpha dorms and I said yes. That’s all.” Niall kept his eyes dead on Sean but Sean turned away, crossing his arms as he pursed his lips. “Sean?” Niall reached out to touch Sean’s shoulder but Sean shrugged him off and stepped away. Niall winced. “Please say something.”

“So that’s it then?” Sean snapped, turning to glare at Niall and he clenched his fists tight at his sides. “Just, you’re gonna be an alpha and live in the alpha dorms and be with Harry, and just, fuck your friend, he doesn’t matter.” Sean waved his hand vaguely before he scoffed and turned away again.

Niall swallowed thickly and rubbed at his throat. “That’s not at all how it is, Sean, and you know it.” Niall breathed in a weak voice, sinking to sit down in his seat.

Sean gaped at Niall before he walked around him, shifting his books on the table so they were piled neatly instead of spilling over onto Niall’s side of the desk. “That’s what I’m getting from you so I don’t know how we’re getting different messages.” Sean growled after a moment, lowering his voice considerably as more people started to wander in.

“Do you want me to move back in then? Is that what you want?” Niall offered quietly but Sean just returned with a bark.

“I didn’t say that.”

Niall threw his hands up in exasperation. He felt like burying his head in his arms but he had to get an answer. “Then, what do you want, Sean?” Sean scoffed as a response and Niall kicked at the ground underneath the desk. “Tell me what you want because I don’t know!”

“It’s fine, Niall.” Sean’s voice had dropped to a careless tone and it just made Niall wince in pain. “Whatever. I hope you’re happy.”

“Sean,” Niall tried, reaching out a hand but Sean just pulled away from him, scooting his chair even further so they had a good gap between them. Niall let his hand fall limp and sank into his chair, breathing out a heavy sigh before he hung his head. It was like he could never do right by Sean. Like all he could ever do was make mistakes and he wanted to please both sides of the spectrum, both Harry and Sean, but there was simply nothing he could do or say that would appease his friend. The class was long and awkward and all Niall wanted to do was tuck in and go to bed but he wasn’t quite sure where that was anymore.

For the moment though, he could do one thing to make things right, and that was to move back into his old room, so he went to the alpha dorms and _painstakingly_ unpacked all the drawers and the closet, packed up his duffle bags again, and started heading back to his room. The load was a lot heavier now that he had to go at it alone so, by the time he was back outside his old room, he was panting and flushed red, heaving for breath. He unlocked the door and pushed it open, about to take a step in before he noticed a big change.

His bed, on the right hand side of the bedroom, had been pushed flush with the other bed to emulate a queen sized bed. This left ample floor room which was promptly taken up by small piles of dirty clothes that Niall surely didn’t leave there - he was a bit of a clean freak. And then there was the matter of the walls, the walls they had decided to leave specifically blank because Sean liked Hockey and scantily clad women and Niall liked, well, neither of those things. Now, there were three massive posters on Niall’s – old – side of the room and he wasn’t happy with any of them.

“Niall?” A voice stuttered from behind and Niall spun around to see Sean there, a towel wrapped around his waist and a pile of dirty laundry tucked neatly under his arm. “What are you doing here?”

“I’m moving back in.” Niall said, shrugging blankly. “That’s what you wanted, right? You wanted me to come back? So here I am.” Niall spoke like it was obvious, glad that they seemed to be on somewhat speaking terms again even if they seemed to be on different pages.

“Oh,” Sean’s eyes widened and he pushed past into the room, dropping his clothes onto the floor with the others before he spun back to face Niall. “It’s just…” Sean rubbed at the back of his neck and Niall narrowed his eyes.

“So now you don’t want me to come back?” Niall asked with the hint of accusation in his voice. “Make up your mind, Sean. These bags aren’t light.” Niall waved his hand at his duffles.

Sean sat on the edge of his bed, wiggling around a little before he shrugged his shoulders. “It took me a moment but now I’m kind of digging the idea of living alone.” He said and now Niall felt livid.

He took a deep breath, let it out in a shaky sigh before he stepped forward. “You’re kidding.” Sean shook his head no and Niall reached forward, punching his shoulder roughly. “You fickle fucker!” Sean raised his hands to shield himself, twisting back on his bed until he was twined in the sheets but Niall just took to kicking the edge of the mattress. “You guilt tripped me and then made me carry these all back by myself and I felt god awful and,” Niall let out a groan and pushed the palms of his hands into his eyes. “You are the worst!” He shouted, completely exasperated.

“I’m sorry!” Sean squirmed as far as he could out of the sheets so he could sit back up again. “Well, actually no, I’m not sorry.” Niall turned to look at him with a glare but Sean just glared back. “You should’ve told me before you just moved out!”

Niall huffed and crossed his arms. “Sean, I’m moving out.” He paused and tilted his head in consideration. “Tomorrow. I’m staying here tonight because fuck you, I’m not carrying these back.”

Sean pursed his lips before he nodded. “Okay, sure.” He said before he stretched his arms out, lips curled in a wide grin. “Mi casa es su casa.”

“Fuck you.” Niall rolled his eyes. Sean was acting like this was already his own room when it had been Niall’s too a mere twelve hours ago. Still, Niall met Sean’s gaze levelly before eyeing him up and down. “Friends?”

Sean glared back before he broke out in a laugh. “I was being so pissy before.” Sean wrapped his towel tighter around his waist before he stood up from the bed, wrapping an arm around Niall’s shoulders to hug him close. “Yes, of course, friends.”

Niall tucked into his shoulder and poked his fingers into the skin at Sean’s back. “I promise I will be more considerate.” Niall said and it took a moment before he cleared his throat, somewhat awkwardly. “And, as a first step to being considerate, your towel’s fallen off.” Sean hadn’t tied in properly and, though Niall wasn’t sure when it had fallen off, he could feel the missing barrier now and he shifted perceptibly back a little ever as he kept hugging Sean.

Sean cleared his throat. “Is this awkward?”

“Yep.” Niall popped, twisting up to stare at the ceiling when he pulled away and he eyed the posters until he heard Sean close the closet door, now dressed properly. It didn’t take them long to slip back into regular behavior, spending the rest of the day playing video games and tackling each other down to the extended mattress. They got in bed ridiculously early, barely nine o’clock, but Niall was worn out from the day and he could use all the extra rest he could get.

They curled up together on the farthest side of the room even though they had ample space to stretch out, Sean spooned up close behind Niall with his arms looped around Niall’s waist. “I will miss you, I hope you know.” Sean admitted quietly and Niall nodded because he would miss Sean too.

“We’ll still have classes together. And breaks.” Niall smirked and tilted down into the pillow. “And you don’t really want me moving in now do you,”

“Well,” Sean trailed off and Niall was about to call him out, about to snark right in his face when he felt his phone buzz where he had tossed it on the other mattress and he stretched to reach it, wincing when the bright light stung his eyes. He had a message from Harry and he swallowed before he opened it.

_your room is empty…?_

Niall pulled a face and tried to figure out how best to placate him, eventually settling on taking a roundabout route, distracting Harry from the actual problem.

_sorry, hey arent you supposed to be in detention? x_

Niall turned the phone down into the mattress as he waited for an answer so that the bright light was subdued. Niall wondered if Sean was sleeping behind him or not but he wasn’t breathing too deeply so Niall doubted it and that made him wonder what Sean was thinking about when his phone vibrated again under his palm.

_shhh tattletale! so room? x_

Niall cursed a little when Harry brought it up but he wasn’t entirely surprised that his plan hadn’t worked. Still, Harry had added that little ‘x’ at the end and it made Niall smile.

_ill move back tomorrow sean is an idiot x_

Niall hoped Sean wasn’t looking over his shoulder, only realizing after he sent the message but, if he did, it was his own fault for not minding his own business. Still, Niall wasn’t sure if he would get help again tomorrow, not to mention he had a shorter break and– His phone buzzed again and Niall checked it with impatience, chuckling a little at the message on screen.

_say no more x_

“Shut off your phone before I eat it.” Sean suddenly grumbled from behind and Niall dropped his phone to the bed so that the bright light was muted but he blew a raspberry threw his lips.

“Shove off.” Niall reached back to bat at Sean’s head but he missed his mark regardless, tapping his ear or somewhere there abouts.“You’re the one who’s unreasonable.”

Sean barked out a laugh and poked into Niall’s spine, making him wriggle forward. “I think you’ll find me perfectly reasonable.”

“I think you’ll find my foot up your ass in two seconds now shut up.” Niall mumbled nearly under his breath but it wasn’t hard for Sean to hear him.

“That’s my line.”

“You wanted to go to sleep so _go to sleep_.” Niall groaned, nudging his elbow back to stab into Sean’s stomach and, after a short grunt, Sean fell silent and so did Niall, wiggling back into Sean’s chest before he settled down. If there was one thing he would miss from rooming with Sean, it would be cuddling at bed time. But, then again, he could probably convince Harry to swing by his room at nights. He wouldn’t mind the extra bits either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this is necessary. No matter what it may seem like, this story is narry, narry all the time, and narry end game. Not gonna be Sean/Niall, not gonna be Justin/Niall, not gonna be Nick/Niall, at least in the sexual respect. It's Harry/Niall. Okay :) Comment on what you think is gonna happen next chapter and what you thought about this chapter! I would love to know :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been quite long enough, hasn't it? I’m so so sorry this took so long to get out! My apologies! I’ll try to get the next chapter out more cordially, sometime before New Years’ if I have my way! But it’s a long one so we’ll see about that! Anyway, super massive shout out to [tonightiwannachasecars](http://tonightiwannachasecars.tumblr.com/) on tumblr for helping me with the next two chapters! I can't even express how thankful I am to them and to all of you for reading but, enough gushing, enjoy the chapter!

It was a week later on a warm Wednesday afternoon when Niall heard a knock at his door and he stopped where he was pacing back and forth in the living room, reading an excerpt from King Lear for homework so that he could turn to look at it instead. The fact that someone was at his dorm room was truly strange because he hadn’t given Sean or any of his other friends his new housing arrangements so who could it possibly be? An Alpha member? But what for?

Niall put his book down and headed to the door, tugging it open frugally only to see Harry standing on the other side and everything came back to him. Pushed down by a week’s worth of homework and stress, the detention came back to the surface like a leaf in water and he gasped. “Harry!” Niall jumped forward without really thinking about it and he looped an arm around Harry’s shoulders to hug him close. He leapt into Harry’s arms but Harry seemed ready for that because he caught Niall and held him up, chuckling as he stepped into the apartment and toed the door shut behind himself.

“I missed you too.” Harry hummed, stroking his hand over Niall’s back gently. “Detention has never been more painful.”

Niall’s eyebrows hiked up in surprise but he still grinned. “Oh yeah?” He didn’t expect an answer because he leaned in and caught Harry’s mouth in a gentle kiss but he still smiled wide when Harry returned the kiss enthusiastically. Harry let his hands scale down the length of Niall’s back, graze over his ass, before tucking neatly under his thighs and he leaned back against the wall to support himself as they kissed lazily. Niall crossed his ankles behind Harry’s back and gently ruffled his fingers through Harry’s hair, scratching at his scalp to make him moan before he just pulled back and rested his forehead lightly against Harry’s.

“How’ve you been?” Harry asked softly, rubbing his hand over Niall’s back again in a soothing rhythm and Niall nearly purred, resting his head against Harry’s shoulder.

“School’s killer but that’s nothing new.” Niall offered, nosing at the line of Harry’s jaw idly so he could take in the smell of citrus before he grinned and pressed a chaste kiss to his skin. “And you? How’ve you been?”

“Um,” Harry started, dropping his eyes from where they were staring at Niall fondly before he pushed off the wall and he set Niall carefully back on the floor. Niall furrowed his brow in confusion as Harry took a step back so there was a nice gap between them before he dipped his hands into his pockets. “I’ve been thinking.” Harry started in a low voice and Niall felt his stomach drop. This was it. Those were the words. Niall just wasn’t sure what was going to follow them. _You’re cute but I don’t want to be with you anymore. This has been fun but everything has an expiry date. I like you but I like someone else more._

Harry seemed to see Niall’s face drop and he jumped forward, touching lightly at Niall’s shoulders as he stammered. “No, nothing bad! We’re not,” Harry skirted his hands down Niall’s arms so he could lace their fingers together lightly before he stepped closer. “We’re still together.” He ducked down to kiss Niall lightly before raising his lips to press against Niall’s forehead. “Never mind, forget I said anything.”

Niall took a deep breath and leaned into Harry a little, pressing their palms together before he craned his head up. “Tell me what you were gonna say.”

Harry opened his mouth, probably to say it wasn’t important or something like that, but he took one look into Niall’s eyes and nodded his head. He raised one of Niall’s hands and pressed a soft kiss to the back of it before he stepped away, letting his hands slip from Niall’s. He shuffled from foot to foot as if he was trying to find the right words to say and it took him a moment of rocking back and forth before he finally opened his mouth.

“I’ve been thinking.” He repeated, shrugging his shoulders a little before he chuckled. “I mean, I had a lot of free time so of course I’ve been.” Harry cleared his throat and pushed back his fringe. “I know what Nick told you.” Niall dropped his eyes as he remembered their conversation about Cher and his overreaction to it but then Harry’s gentle hand on his chin made him raise his head again. “You know I would never go back to her, right?” Harry paused, looking at Niall as if expecting an answer so Niall bobbed his head and Harry smiled lightly. “I just, I like you. A lot. And I don’t want to screw this up.”

Somehow, this all still felt like a break up to Niall but less so when Harry stepped up and took his hands. “That being said,” Harry took a deep breath before he nodded his head at Niall confidently. “We can take this any speed you want. We can go slower. I can take you out on five first dates and all that other stuff.” Harry stroked his thumb over the back of Niall’s hand as he smiled wide. “Anything you want.”

Niall blinked a couple times. He hadn’t expected that. He had literally expected everything _but_ that. He looked down at their laced hands before back up at Harry. “Any speed I want?” Niall asked as Sean’s voice rang in his head, the bit about how ‘they were moving too fast’ but Niall hadn’t agreed then and he most certainly didn’t agree now.

Harry dipped his head and pressed a sweet kiss to Niall’s mouth but he could barely pull away as Niall caught him back by the column of his throat, pecking him softly over and over again. Harry chuckled at Niall’s persistence and he cupped his face to hold him at bay and get a word in. “Yes,” Harry finally said and that was all the confirmation Niall needed before he jumped into Harry’s arms again.

Niall wrapped his own arms around Harry’s shoulders and crossed his legs behind Harry’s back as he pressed their lips together and he whined low in his throat until Harry started kissing him back. Harry stumbled forward and pushed Niall back against the wall but it just made Niall moan breathily and rut up into Harry’s stomach, lick through the seal of Harry’s mouth as he knotted his fingers in Harry’s hair. Niall twisted his head to the side as he pressed even closer and Harry’s hands came up under his ass to support him against the wall. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Niall remarked how right it felt for him to be in Harry’s arms again but he didn’t dwell on it for too long because Harry was kissing him and he _really_ just wanted to let himself get lost in the feeling of Harry’s lips.

Niall arched his chest forward to breach the distance between them until Harry shuffled closer so he was pressing Niall into the wall with his body and his hands were free to roam. He instantly snuck his hands around Niall’s waist to push up his shirt and rub into the small of back but, when he pulled his mouth away, Niall groaned in displeasure. Harry smiled and nosed at Niall’s jaw until he tilted his head back into the wall and bared his throat and Harry glued his mouth to the joint between Niall’s shoulder and neck.

Niall pressed his growing erection forward into Harry’s chest as Harry swirled his tongue slowly over Niall’s pulse point and Niall coaxed him on with a hand knotted in his hair. “Oh, _fuck_ ,” Niall moaned as Harry sucked especially hard before he realized that Harry had asked him a question and he had yet to answer. Niall tugged on Harry’s hair until he jerked back to stare, eyebrows rising in question. “This speed. I want this speed.” Niall rushed out before he took a sharp breath. “Is that okay?” He asked, albeit uncertainly because he wasn’t sure if Harry wanted to take things slower but then Harry was mouthing at his throat again and pushing Niall’s shirt higher with his hands.

“Yeah, Jesus.” Harry nodded before he dived back into the crook of Niall’s throat, splaying a line of kisses over his skin before returning back to the spot he had made. “This is perfect.” At the words, Niall arched forward again in offering, moaning weakly as Harry pushed his shirt high enough to get it off before he pulled away and he splayed his hands down Niall’s back before he wrapped his fingers around the cusp of Niall’s ass. Niall gasped and tugged on Harry’s hair until he raised his head and then Niall forced their mouths together in a heated kiss that was more tongues and teeth than anything. Niall jumped when Harry reached between their bodies to pop the buckle on his jeans, immediately worming his fingers into Niall’s pants so he could cup Niall’s cock gently.

“Bedroom?” Niall gasped out, breaking their kiss because, though he wasn’t opposed to having sex right here and now in the hallway, he didn’t want to crumple to the floor post coitus, not to mention a bed just sounded infinitely more comfortable for sex seeing as they had the time to take their time.

“Bed, yeah, right,” Harry pulled his hand out of Niall’s pants but just looped his arms around Niall’s waist again and hauled him away from the wall, starting further into the room. He got caught up every so often, pressing Niall against any flat surface to kiss him as if he was completely addicted to his lips but they eventually did tumble onto the bed in a messy heap. Niall laughed, crawling backwards toward the head as Harry followed him, whipping off his own shirt and tossing it behind himself. Harry planted his hands into the bed beside Niall’s head and ducked to kiss him and Niall cupped Harry’s throat to keep him close as he smiled into Harry’s mouth. Niall sank back into the bed when Harry bore down on him, moaned when Harry pushed his thighs apart and ground down into him but Harry grunted out his frustrations and jerked away.

“Far too many clothes still on.” Harry said as a way of explaining before he started shirking the rest of his clothes and Niall followed suit, kicking off his pants and his boxers until he lay bare, swollen cock resting against his thigh, obscenely red at the head and leaking just the slightest bit. Niall looked down at Harry to see him tossing the rest of his clothes away and his mouth instantly watered at the sight of Harry’s prick, curved up toward his belly and hard and thick and- Niall might’ve moaned a little too loud because Harry swung back around and grinned, pressing Niall’s legs wider apart before he ducked down and mouthed at the head of Niall’s cock.

“God, I missed you.” Niall breathed shakily as he ran his fingers through Harry’s hair, barely refraining from flexing his hips up into Harry’s mouth as he lapped his tongue slowly over the head.

“Did you miss me?” Harry asked as he sat back on his haunches and he swooned as he took his cock in hand. “Or did you miss _me_?” Harry’s voice dropped low as he grazed the head of his cock against Niall’s thigh, leaving a trail of slick its wake, and Niall pressed into it, bucking his hips high off the bed as he pushed his head back into the pillows. Harry just laughed and ducked down to kiss at Niall’s bare throat, tracing his tongue over his adam’s apple before he nipped at Niall’s chin. “You’re perfect, sweetheart.”

Niall reached his hands down to cup Harry’s cheeks, tugging Harry so that he lay on top of him and they were face to face. “I wanna ride you again.” Niall breathed, skating his hands down Harry’s shoulders to his back so he could press him close and feel the heat from Harry’s body.

When Harry shook his head, Niall pouted but Harry just kissed him gently and grinned, a malicious glint in his eye. “There’ll be time for that.” He promised. “I want to try something else with you.” Niall cocked his head to the side in confusion. Harry’s cryptic talk was confusing him but he fully expected an answer. “What, you thought abstinence was my only thought in detention? After that blowjob?” Niall glowed with pride and Harry scowled. “By the way, I’m going to get you back for that someday.”

“What was your idea?” Niall prompted, waiting for Harry to continue what he had been talking about.

“I’ll blow you, you blow me?” Harry offered and Niall grinned and nodded his head because it was as great an idea as any. Niall made to push Harry back onto the bed with plans to map every inch of Harry’s chest with his tongue but Harry caught him midway and shook his head. “I mean, at the same time.”

Niall lips puckered up in a small ‘o’ and he flopped back against the bed as his heart pounded away in his chest. Now that was a truly brilliant idea. It still scared Niall because he had never done anything like that before but, then again, Harry was checking a lot of his firsts off the list and this would be another one to add to the pile. “Yeah. Yeah, okay.” Niall nodded, pushing his damp fringe off his forehead before he blinked up at Harry. “Just, um, how?”

“C’mere.” Harry tugged Niall up until he was sitting up before he lay down himself, perpendicular to where Niall was kneeling. “Put your knees by my shoulders.” Harry said and Niall did as he was told, feeling laid bare for anyone’s eyes to see even though Harry was the only one here. He got the basic gist of it after that and bent double over Harry, closing his fist around Harry’s cock. “That’s the way. Already a pro.” Harry’s words blew hot air against the bottom of Niall’s cock and Niall felt like he could’ve come right then and there, jerking his hips away as a hitched moan slipped from his lips.

Niall glanced down between their bodies in time to see Harry opening his mouth to envelope his cock, plump pink lips closing fast around the head of his prick. He hadn’t had enough time to move away, not that he really want to, but a quiver shook down his body as Harry arched up and swallowed his dick, soft heat wrapping him up in wet tight. “Oh, oh, _oh,”_ Niall moaned shakily, dropping his head so that it rested against Harry’s thigh as he flexed his hips down and he sank that much more into Harry’s mouth. Harry’s hands squeezed at the back of his legs lightly before he scaled them up to cup Niall’s ass and, without waiting for more prompting, he bobbed his head up, starting out in a smooth rhythm.

It took a moment for Niall to remember that he had to play a part in this too because he felt lost in the way Harry’s lips dragged over him but he did eventually graze his tongue over the length of his palm to get it slick enough to work easily over Harry’s cock. It was a sloppy hand job at best but Harry’s mouth vibrated around Niall’s cock with encouraging keens and Niall felt his thighs shake like jell-o. He craned his head up and stuffed his mouth full with Harry, just so that he didn’t let out any overly embarrassing noises, but the way Harry groaned low around him had his body bowing in submission and a whine rumbling from deep in his chest.

As Harry worked his mouth slowly over the length of Niall’s prick, he swirled his tongue in precise little curls before bobbing his head but he made sure to never once let Niall get adjusted to the rhythm. It wasn’t enough of a constant pressure so Niall found himself riding back into it to force some pattern that he could grab on to, something he could get latch to over Harry’s teasing. Niall let his mouth slip off of Harry’s cock only for it to drop open anyway in a weak whine. “F– _fuck_ ,” Niall thumbed sloppily at the head of Harry’s cock as his toes curled from the pleasure but he let out something akin to a sob when he came, stomach tensing through shockwaves of pleasure.

Niall fucked his hips back into Harry’s mouth, shooting come straight down his throat until he jerked away from oversensitivity. Niall moaned weakly and rolled onto his back, pressing the heels of his palms into his eyes but he jolted when he came down from his high. “Fuck,” He breathed and he didn’t have to reach over to realize that Harry hadn’t come, that he had been a completely selfish lover. Niall shuffled around with numb limbs until he knelt beside Harry and he just watched, wordlessly, as Harry swiped a hand across his chin. “I’m sorry, Harry.” Niall stammered, reaching out to touch at Harry’s shoulders before he jerked his hands away as if he wasn’t sure he should. “I didn’t mean to–,”

“Niall,” Harry chuckled, reaching up to frame Niall’s cheek with gentle fingers before he stroked the pad of his thumb against Niall’s skin. “It’s okay. I mean it. It’s fine.” Harry smiled wide and cupped Niall’s throat to bring him in for a quick kiss, letting out a little happy sigh before he pushed Niall away gently.

“Yeah?” Niall ducked his head as he clasped his hands on his lap but he definitely didn’t pull back when Harry kissed him again, a bit more deeply as he grazed over Niall’s bottom lip with his tongue. Niall pressed his hand flat to Harry’s chest before he slid his palm down the length of it, wrapping his fingers around Harry’s cock to start jerking him off slowly. Harry moaned appreciatively and arched his head up a little more before he reached down so he could close his hand over Niall’s, guiding him faster and wrapping his hand around tighter.

It wasn’t that he was uncomfortable but Niall still moved from where he was kneeling beside Harry to straddle his thighs, breaking their kiss as he pulled too far away. Harry grumbled disconcertedly and reached out but he slumped back to the bed when Niall wrapped both hands around his cock, slicked up with pre-come and spit. Harry tilted his head back into the bed and pressed his hips up into Niall’s hands, pulling his own hand away just so that he could nudge his fingers into Niall’s thigh and frame the cords of his leg.

“You know,” Niall started in a low voice, slowing his hands even though Harry arched up in agony. Niall laughed and shook his head a little, working his hands over the length of Harry’s cock. “I could ride you now.” Niall stilled his hands when Harry didn’t reply and looked up only to see Harry’s face pulled tight, eyes squeezed shut and mouth open wide. “Harry,” Niall sang lightly, pulling his hands away to run them up Harry’s chest.

Harry took several deep breaths, chest rising and falling under Niall’s hands, before he opened his eyes and ran a hand through his hair. “Yeah,” He breathed out nearly instantly before he stuttered. “I mean, if you want.” He shrugged, trying to pass of an air of carelessness but his heart betrayed him, racing under the pads of Niall’s fingers.

Niall grinned and bent double over Harry, kissing him gently before mumbling against Harry’s lips. “I want to.” Niall pulled back to smile warmly at Harry. “I really want to.” Harry reached up to frame Niall’s throat with gentle hands and he held him steady as they kissed lazily. Niall’s brain filled with white noise at the slick swipe of tongues and the warm hold Harry’s hands had around his neck so, when Harry pulled a hand away, Niall let out a louder whine than he would’ve ever liked to, jerking needily after the heat.

“Shh,” Harry pressed the pads of his fingers into the skin of Niall’s throat gently as he slid his mouth to rest against Niall’s jaw and that’s where he kept it as he slid a slick hand between Niall’s legs, bypassing his newly swelling cock in favour of probing gently at his rim. Niall arched his head to bare his neck as Harry’s finger pressed just gentle enough for the give of it to be nearly unnoticeable. Harry pushed his finger to the second knuckle with the faintest resistance and he pulled away to blink up at Niall suspiciously.

The words didn’t need to be said and Niall tucked coyly into the crook of Harry’s throat. “Okay, so I got a bit antsy waiting for you.” Niall shrugged his shoulders, trying to feign an uncaring attitude but his cheeks were aflame. “ _You_ left the lube in my drawer.”

“That I did.” Harry joshed, tucking a second finger inside with ease but he only pressed the tips in before he mouthed at Niall’s jaw again. “Tell me about it.”

Niall halted for a moment, sitting back so that he could stare into Harry’s eyes, but he saw no hesitance there, not even the slightest falter so he put on in the same way. “Well, the first day I found it, I couldn’t even look in that direction without blushing but then, I don’t know, I just kind of got over it one day and tried it out and, uh, it felt really good.”

“Oh yeah?” Harry raised an eyebrow and pressed his fingers just a little bit deeper, pulling a moan deep from Niall’s chest. “How good?”

“Well,” Niall shuffled around on Harry’s fingers a little before he dipped his head again. “It hurt a lot at first because I was going too fast, too many fingers at once, but then I went online and…” Niall trailed off, blushing too hard to continue but Harry stroked his free hand down the length of Niall’s back to soothe him.

“Tell me how you like it.” Harry asked simply, pulling his fingers out but only so he could bud them up against Niall’s pucker instead, the gentle feel of pressure that wasn’t quite enough to tease but more than enough to be noticeable.

“I,” Niall took a deep breath and shut his eyes, dampening his lips with the slow sweep of his tongue. “I liked using just one finger.” On cue, Harry pressed his middle finger in as far as it would go, curling it for comfort before he let it still and bade Niall to continue. “Just, pressing into my prostate.” Niall’s breath hitched as Harry nudged his finger up gently, the faintest pressure deep inside him. “And I would just,” Niall took a deep, guttural breath. “Rub out the letters of your name over and over until I came.”

“Jesus Christ,” Harry tucked two fingers into Niall alongside the first before he leaned up and caught Niall’s lips, working their mouths together just this side of rough as he stretched Niall out. “You don’t even know what you do to me.” Harry groaned, pulling his fingers out so he could scramble across the bed for the lube, slicking up his cock with deliberate jerks before he sheathed himself tight into Niall’s body.

“ _Harry_ ,” Niall gasped, pressing his fists tight to Harry’s shoulders as he worked himself back and forth on Harry’s lap in efficient little jerks but, as soon as he felt adjusted enough, he started bouncing up and down only to feel Harry grab tight at his hips.

“We’ve got time. Go slow.” Harry breathed, holding Niall still as he fed his cock up into Niall’s body before dragging it out with the same temperate speed and Niall shuddered right down to his toes as a moan caught and broke in his throat. Niall scratched his nails down Harry’s shoulders before he ducked into the crook of Harry’s neck, mouthing at Harry’s skin to keep from keening too desperately but Harry made enough noise for the both of them, hissing loudly before he palmed at Niall’s back. “Y’good?” He murmured, tilting his head down as he kissed at the crest of Niall’s head and, when Niall nodded, he let Niall sink fully in his lap, let himself bury deep in inexorable heat.

Harry dipped his head to catch Niall’s lips, swallowed down the moans that slipped through Niall’s lips, before he rested his forehead against Niall’s gently. Harry focused on the pulse of Niall’s body around him and the warmth that kept him clenched tight, flexed his hands against Niall’s hips before he tickled them up the sides of Niall’s chest. “So I was thinking, back in the hallway.” Harry hummed lightly, nuzzling against Niall’s nose gently.

“Yeah?” Niall’s voice was as laboured as Harry felt but he took a deep breath to steady himself before squeezing his hand around Harry’s arm just so that he had something to cement him in the moment. “About?”

“You’re really light, like,” Harry reached up to graze the back of his finger along Niall’s cheek before he tucked it under Niall’s chin and raised his head. “I was thinking I could just pin you against a wall.” Harry trailed his finger from the edge of Niall’s jaw, grazing it down his throat over his bobbing adam’s apple before he dipped it into the hollow of Niall’s throat. “Fuck you like that, all curled up in my arms, you know?”

Niall squeezed his eyes shut as his mind spun at the thought and he found himself nodding feverishly without being really conscious of it. “Yeah, yeah, fuck yeah.” Niall blurted mindlessly and Harry grinned before he craned his head, catching Niall’s bottom lip between his own so he could sink his teeth in and Niall moaned.

Harry scaled his hands down Niall’s back, tucking under his bum to bring him in close before he pressed his hips up and jostled Niall on his lap. “You gonna do something or are you just gonna sit there?” Harry asked, teasing in a playful leer as he sucked at Niall’s lip but he couldn’t help but gasp as Niall jutted his hips forward, careful but calculated to send heat rushing to Harry’s belly.

“I’ll think about it.” Niall tested the give of his own body before he started rising off Harry’s lap, just a fraction before he sank back down and his eyes rolled up into his head as the head of Harry’s prick scraped over his prostate. Niall let his lips drop open in a shaky pant, giving up on forcing them closed as he started grinding on the length of Harry’s cock.

“You really enjoy doing this, don’t you,” Harry’s words weren’t a question but Niall still nodded his head, breath hitching in his throat as he started rolling his hips in a slow swirl, working his way up and down Harry’s cock in a spiral. Niall raised his hands to press his fists into the dips of Harry’s shoulders, dropping his head back to bare his neck as he let out a low moan but it turned into a squeal as Harry nipped over the length of it, leaving a careful trail of love bites from the frame of Niall’s collarbones right to the crest of his jaw. “Put on a show for me then, sweetheart.” Harry mumbled when he reached Niall’s ear and, if Niall had any blood left that wasn’t directed to his dick, he would’ve flushed scarlet.

Harry plucked Niall’s hands from where they rested against his shoulders but, instead of moving them elsewhere like Niall had thought he was going to do, Harry just laced their hands together and leaned back on the bed, nestling into the pillows before he tucked their joint hands behind his head. Niall whined at the way he was forced to arch over Harry’s body and how he could finally feel the stretch in his hips from where he was straddled upon Harry’s waist but he didn’t want to waste any more time with pathetic sounds of protest so he just eased himself back onto Harry’s cock as far as he could go which wasn’t nearly as far enough as he needed.

Niall let out a low groan and tugged at his hands when he sat up too far that Harry slipped out, leaving him empty and bearing down on air. “Sorry, sorry,” Harry murmured, letting Niall’s hands loose so that he could scale down Niall’s back until he reached his own thighs and he firmed a hand around the base of his cock so he could press it back into Niall’s body, hiking his thighs up for Niall to sit against. “Just, wanted to,” Harry raised his arms to cup the back of Niall’s head, coaxing him forward so they could kiss, and he didn’t bother finishing his sentence as Niall leaned into him, framing Harry’s head with gentle arms.

Niall rolled his ass back into Harry’s cock, with more care this time but still fast enough that he could feel warmth bubbling away in the pit of his stomach and Harry moaned and fumbled for Niall’s arms, squeezing at his biceps before he palmed down Niall’s back. He pressed his hands into the small of Niall’s back, holding him still as he fucked his hips up in a seemingly small lapse of control but Niall let out a fine stream of moans and tugged at Harry’s hair, mouthing at his jawline weakly as he pressed his hips back.

“ _Fuck_ , do that again,” Niall leaned his forehead against Harry’s shoulder, breath chopping up as Harry drove his cock back in with the same force, over and over until Niall felt like he was getting the very air pushed out of his body and he was barely along for the ride. Niall bow his body further over Harry's to feel the hot press of their chests pinning his prick, desperately seeking just the right amount of friction to get him off because he was so very close. Niall reached back a hand to touch at Harry’s thigh, hiking Harry closer to get him higher and and get his cock that much deeper.

Niall couldn’t help but howl when Harry’s hand, palm just slick enough to be sloppy, closed tight around his cock. Harry craned his head to clasp their lips together but they only gasped hotly into each other’s mouths as he jerked Niall off with a wet hand, not nearly long enough to get a good rhythm but it was enough as Niall came in stripes over Harry’s chest, moaning wantonly down Harry’s throat. Harry dug his nails into Niall’s back, just on this side of hard to send a spike of pleasure alone with the pain right down Niall's spine and Niall’s body clenched like a vice around Harry’s cock.

Harry pushed his hips up one last time before he came, groaning into the crook of Niall’s neck as he held Niall still and pumped him full of come. Niall gasped against Harry’s shoulder, scraping his teeth against Harry’s skin when Harry started easing his cock out and Niall just rolled his head weakly when he felt come start slickly oozing out, dribbling over his taint and down to his balls. Niall pulled out of Harry’s arms and flopped onto the bed beside him, letting out a low groan as he reached out for the Kleenex box on his bedside table and then he cleaned himself up, sinking into the bed as he tossed the soiled tissue into the trash.

“You’ve broken me.” Niall huffed into the pillow, kicking the blankets up from beneath him so he could throw his coverlet over both of them as sweat started cooling against his skin.

Harry’s hand landed in his hair lightly, twisting Niall’s head around so their eyes could meet. “Fuck, did I hurt you?” Harry shuffled over the bed to palm gently down Niall’s back in a soothing gesture.

“No, I’m fine.” Niall chuckled, shifting onto his side so he could cuddle close to Harry’s side and Harry wrapped an arm around Niall’s shoulders and hugged him close to stroke over the knob of his shoulder bone. Niall sighed happily and leaned into Harry’s side, settling back as his body buzzed with post coitus bliss, except…

“You know,” Niall mumbled after a couple of minutes in silence, tapping his fingers gently across Harry’s pecks. “Einstein defined insanity as doing the same thing over and over but expecting different results.” Niall flattened his palm over Harry’s stomach before craning his head to look up at him, grinning when Harry knitted his brows together.

“What?” Harry asked, sitting up a little before he settled back into the bed and he stroked his hand over the length of Niall’s arm soothingly as he chuckled. “The only thing I know of Einstein is that MC squared thing.”

Niall muffled a laugh into Harry’s side and shook his head. “Okay, let me put it differently.” Niall shuffled up the bed so that he was at the same level as Harry and he could stare into his eyes. “You keep looking at me.” Niall cocked his head to the side slightly. “Why?”

Harry’s cheeks flushed just the tiniest bit and he darted his eyes away but, when Niall tugged at the neck of his shirt, he glanced back around, smiled gently when Niall arched up to kiss him. Harry cupped Niall’s cheek and leaned in a bit more, settling Niall back against the bed before he broke their kiss. “I’m scared you’re going to disappear.” Harry admitted sheepishly, slouching down the bed so he could tuck into the crook of Niall’s throat, mouthing at his skin lightly before he continued. “Like this was all a dream or something.”

Niall laughed. He couldn’t help it. Harry’s words were, well, they were backwards, and Niall was going to tell him as much. “Funny, it should be the other way around.” Niall laced his fingers through Harry’s hair lightly but he gasped a little when Harry jerked his head away to stare up at him.

“No.” Harry shook his head, pulling away from where he was tucked into Niall’s neck and Niall made to follow him because he felt cold without Harry’s touch but then Harry was crawling on top of him, straddling Niall’s thighs before pressing him down into the bed by his shoulders. “That’s wrong.” Niall stammered as he tried to speak but he couldn’t even get a word in before Harry was ducking down, pressing these bruising kisses into Niall’s lips as if he was trying to change his resolve that way.

Niall tried to protest but it all came out as muffled grunts so he raised his hands and fisted them gently in Harry’s hair, pushing him away but only so he could chase him up and slow their kiss down, catching at Harry’s top lip before he traced the arch of it with his tongue. Slowly but surely, the frantic edge to their kiss faded away and Harry scaled his hands down Niall’s body so he could catch at his hips and haul him up against his chest. Niall arched and Harry broke their kiss, pressing his forehead against Niall’s gently as he shut his eyes so tight it looked like it hurt.

“You’re important.” Harry spoke in a shaky voice, one full of desperation like he was trying to seep his own belief from his head to Niall’s and Niall squeezed at his arms once before nodding his head, if only so that Harry would stop _freaking_ him out.

“Okay,” Niall breathed, reaching up to soothe his hand through Harry’s hair but then Harry rolled off of him, flopping onto the bed beside as his chest rose and fell like he had just run a mile. Niall wasn’t sure whether he should excuse himself but that choice was swiftly taken away as Harry reached across the bed blindly and took his hand but it was only so he could press soft kisses across Niall’s knuckles, huffing out a guttural breath before he settled.

Niall glanced over at him and let out a sigh, seconds from rolling over and curling up against his side when he heard a buzzing from the floor. It wasn’t hard to realize it was his phone so Niall eased his hand gently out of Harry’s and edged off the bed, fumbling across the ground so he could check the message he had received. It was a simple, official text announcing that his creative writing class was cancelled. Though that was his favourite class, it was almost a relief that he didn’t have to get out of bed and go join the real world again. He wasn’t even quite sure how to act anymore.

Niall tossed his phone back onto his pants and slipped under the bed sheets, lacing his fingers with Harry’s hand when he reached out for it. “Was that important?” Harry asked, burying his nose into the crest of Niall’s hairline gently.

“No, just a message from the school.” Niall hummed lightly, dragging his fingers over Harry’s stomach lightly just to feel the muscles underhand, just to feel _Harry_ under his hand. “Turns out, my last class is cancelled for the day.”

Harry hugged Niall just the slightest bit closer and worked his fingers against where they were laced with Niall’s. “That _is_ interesting.” Harry murmured offhandedly but in a quietly happy voice all the same.

Niall nodded and craned his head so he could nuzzle into any inch of Harry’s skin he could find. “And when is your next class?”

“Um,” Harry hummed, pulling his hand away from Niall’s so he could work it at the length of his jaw a little sheepishly and, when Niall tried to meet his eyes, Harry persistently looked away, turning his gaze to the oh so interesting ceiling above.

It took Niall a moment, just one, to realize what this all meant. “You’re supposed to be in class right now, aren’t you.” Niall asked, pushing himself up by his arms so that Harry had no choice but to look at him. Harry eventually nodded his head, dropping his eyes down in a little bit of shame, and Niall rolled his eyes but settled back against the bed, threading his fingers through Harry’s hair. “Go on.” Niall nodded toward his bedroom door even as he worked his hand down to cup the back of Harry’s neck. “Go to class before you get detention again.”

Harry let out a hesitant grunt, shrugging his shoulders carelessly. “It’s about to end anyway.” Harry shuffled onto his side before he tucked up under Niall’s chin, stroking his hand over the length of Niall’s back as he hugged him close. “Come on. I don’t want to talk about school.”

Niall raised an eyebrow in confusion, wondering if Harry wanted to talk about his minor freak out before or not. Niall wouldn’t say it but he was all for the ‘not’ because that was a conversation better left for another day. “What do you want to talk about?” Niall stammered out, bunching up his brow lightly.

Harry shifted up the bed until he could catch Niall’s bottom lip gently between his own, hum one word against his lip and into his mouth. “You.”

Niall smiled and scraped his nails gently against Harry’s scalp, nudging his lips forward before he spoke, “Well, what do you want to know?”

Harry pulled back, blinking as if he hadn’t expected Niall to just come outright and ask. “Uh, well,” Harry stuttered before he squeezed Niall’s arm lightly. “Things like, what’s your favourite color? Favourite food? Favourite shirt? Do you have any siblings? What’s the perfect idea of a date to you?”

Niall chuckled and tapped a finger against his cheek lightly. “Let’s see. Green. Pizza or chicken. It’s this big white one that I’ve had for ages and it doesn’t really have any special meaning but it’s _really_ soft. I have a brother named Greg, four years older than me. And date, well, I don’t really mind anything as long as it’s fun and not too loud so we can talk.” Harry seemed to be taking each and every thing to heart but, when he nodded and opened his mouth to speak again, Niall pressed a finger to the seal of his mouth. “My turn to ask a question.” Harry stiffened at the words but he eventually jerked his head in a nod, relaxing back into the bed quietly. “What’s your dream job?”

“Honestly?” Harry asked, arching an eyebrow and, when Niall nodded, he let his eyes drift toward the ceiling as he thumbed over Niall’s back lightly. “My father just wants me to take the company after him but I don’t want that.” Harry did this whole body shake, shrugging a shoulder and shaking his head before he sighed. “I just, I like architecture. But my father doesn’t see that as a viable option. I’m to take the company.” Harry met Niall’s eyes a little flatly. “That’s that.”

“Maybe you could develop an architecture branch of the company. The best of both worlds.” Niall offered for lack of better words, a slow smile spreading on his lips as Harry chuckled and kissed his forehead.

“Yeah, I’ll try that.” Harry mumbled into Niall’s skin, kissing Niall once more before he mapped the plane of Niall’s back underhand. “Okay, my turn.”

They talked for hours, just shooting questions at each other as they lay in bed but they grew tired with every word they spoke and, even though it was just past midday, they fell asleep buried under the bed sheets. Niall didn’t sleep for long, an empty stomach drawing him drowsily out of bed. He glanced over his shoulder as he rubbed at tired eyes, stifling a yawn into the palm of his hand as he watched Harry sleep, curled up against the pillows with a hand tucked neatly under his chin.

Though Niall would’ve like nothing more than to just lie back in bed with Harry and sleep the rest of the week away, he was pretty hungry. He could just pop over to the canteen for takeaway and be back before Harry knew it. With that resolve on his shoulders, he slipped out of bed and gathered his clothes from where they had been tossed and he sent Harry a text message in case he woke up before walking out of his room, figuring the first thing Harry would check when he woke up would be his phone.

Niall headed out of the room and through the alpha dorms, blushing a little whenever someone smiled at him because, even though he knew it was just politeness, he felt as if they _knew_ Harry was lying upstairs, naked in his room. Niall spent the two minutes heading across the quad fixing his hair and making sure he didn’t look too disheveled and he had nearly made it to the canteen, halfway through one of the school buildings before he had realized it and, really, it took him an absurd amount to realize that something was really, really wrong.

A lot of people were staring at him and, not that he hadn’t somewhat been getting used to it, it wasn’t just Betas staring at him anymore. Gammas were giving him sidelong looks before glancing away and even Alphas shot him nervous looks before turning.  No one had before he’d gotten here, not one person in the alpha dorms or on the way to through quad but, needless to say, the hairs on the back of Niall’s neck were standing tall.

Niall had just started slowing his pace when some beta jumped in front of him and mimed riding a horse, hollering off his head. “Woo! Ride ‘em, cowboy!” The beta galloped away and that seemed to be the funniest thing ever because most of the people in the hallway twisted away in a snicker at the sight.

Niall just stared at him blankly before he walked on, eyes drifting back to the ground when he noticed, again far too late, a piece of bright red paper on the floor. It was turned upside down so he couldn’t see what was on it but that didn’t matter because, as he looked up, there were dozens pieces of paper lining the walls. Niall wasn’t sure how he missed it before because it was glaring him in the face now. He walked up to one, pulling it off the tack on the wall, but the words glaring him in the face stilled him to stone.

 **Harry Styles Prefers To Sexercise Rather Than Exercise.** The paper was styled as a news article, blurry picture superimposed in the center of it but the ‘article’ underneath it was nothing more that gibberish because the picture already spoke a thousand words. This time, Niall was on point. He recognized the stretch of bare back on display, revealed by the hiked up shirt, the head arched back in ecstasy, the _god damn_ alcove of trees Harry had promised was hidden.

Niall felt his chest heave, felt bile in the back of his throat, felt tears prickle at the corners of his eyes, and he couldn’t breathe. He didn’t know how many of these posters were around the school but, if this hallway was any indication, there were a lot. He did the only thing he could. He headed down the hallway, viciously ripping posters where they were hung until he had a pile high in his hands but it still wasn’t enough. He tossed the load into the nearest trash can and wiped tired hands down the length of his face, starting on the next lot even though it never seemed to end.

“Niall, there you are.” Niall instantly recognized Harry’s voice, spinning on his heels before Harry could even touch his arm. “I was wondering where you’d gotten to.” Harry’s smile was innocent, as if he hadn’t noticed the posters all over the school and maybe he hadn’t but Niall still swore under his breath, brandishing the posters in his hands.

“What the fuck is this?” Niall roared, flipping the stack around so that Harry could see just exactly what was on them and Harry’s face paled just as Niall’s own did but that still didn’t make Niall feel better. It didn’t help that he was seeing Harry going through the same pain that he had been in mere moments again, didn’t help that Harry’s mouth was opening and closing with words that wouldn’t come.

“I, what?” Harry spluttered, hunching over a little as if he couldn’t see what was on them before he stumbled back in his step, a faint flash of realization shining in his eyes before he pushed it down and the fact that Harry was holding Niall at bay like this made a low _ache_ burn in the pit of his stomach. “What, I don’t…”

Niall pressed them into Harry’s chest so he had no other choice but to scramble his hands at them, clutching them tight to his body. “Did you do this?” Niall growled next even if it was pretty clear that he hadn’t and he didn’t care if anybody heard him because, _god damn it_ , he deserved an answer.

“What?” Harry gasped out, glancing around anxiously and Niall could just imagine the crowd standing around them, the gapping and gawkers and shameless rumour mongers, but he really just did not care. Niall slammed a rough hand against Harry’s chest so that Harry had no choice but to snap his attention forward again. “Niall, I–.”

“Answer the fucking question, Harry.” Niall stomped his foot in immature anger before he shoved Harry hard back into the lockers, stabbing his fingers into the pile until it hurt. “Did. You. Do. This.”

“No! I wouldn’t–,” Harry ran a hand up to his hair before flailing it around, gesturing offhandedly at the posters, lurching forward as he nearly dropped them to the floor. “I don’t even know what this is!” Harry scrambled around, seemingly searching for assistance but there was no help to be had from Niall’s fury.

“That’s funny, because I _fucking_ do.” Niall leaned in, baring his teeth in a feral snarl before he crossed his arms tight over his chest. He would give money to be anywhere but here, would kill to be anywhere but here; sadly, he couldn’t teleport and, if that wasn’t the bane of his existence, this conversation was.

“Niall,” Harry started, stepping forward and reaching out but Niall backed away, shaking his head as he whipped off Harry’s jacket to have something to do with his hands besides _punch Harry_. “Niall, listen to me.” Harry tried again, brandishing the papers in a tight fist. “You know I would never,” Harry barely started but Niall had had enough. He launched the jacket at Harry’s head, snarling under his breath as Harry caught it, dropping the papers to the floor like they were nothing which is exactly how Harry was acting about this whole situation. Niall was sick of it.

“You fix this.” Niall growled low, stabbing his finger into the dead center of Harry’s chest. “Or I am _done_.” Harry gaped at him. _Fuck_ , everyone gaped at him, and Niall hissed just the slightest bit under his breath, realizing what he had done and the contempt he had just shown. Niall wrenched the jacket from Harry’s limp hands; he couldn’t _not_ because, despite everything, he still cared. Niall clenched the jacket in one hand and tugged at the front of Harry’s shirt with the other, dragging him down to his level so he could say one last word. “Do you hear me? Done.” Niall shoved Harry back and Harry stumbled a little before he caught himself but Niall had already spun, storming off down the hall with such intense fury that all those in his way cleared a path.

Niall’s vision was a blur as he stomped through the buildings and across the quad but it was only when he felt two hands on his shoulders that he stopped walking. “Uh, Niall? You know you’re not in this building anymore, right?” Now, Niall had started stiffening at the touch but he hunched over weakly as Sean spoke, spinning him around before he worked his hands over Niall’s shoulders lightly. The sheepish smile on his face betrayed more than he ever would.

“You know.” Niall brushed Sean’s hands away, wrapping his arms tight around himself as he glanced around, realizing that he was stood in the middle of his old dorm’s common room and, though the room was usually bustling at this time of day, there wasn’t a soul inside except for the two of them. “I know you know so don’t even try.”

Sean sighed and sank onto the nearest couch, ringing his hands a little desperately before he looked back up. “I couldn’t _not_ see, okay? It’s not like I wanted to. I– I didn’t even realize it was you until I heard someone say it was! You can’t tell, Niall.” Sean’s words were honest but Niall just couldn’t get over the residual hurt buried deep in his chest.

“Yes, but they know it’s Harry and they know who he’s with and it’s _obvious_ , Sean.” Niall ran a hand through his hair before he sank to the floor and leaned his head against Sean’s knee, seeking out Sean’s comfort because, otherwise, he would literally break down. He was _about_ to break down, feeling his chest tight and his breath coming out in rough heaves. “It’s just so fucking stupid. _I’m_ so fucking stupid.” Niall fisted a hand hard in his hair and hissed through his teeth, knocking his head a little against the rough shell of Sean’s knee.

“Niall, no. Listen,” Sean slipped off the couch so he could crouch beside Niall, wrapping a loose arm around his shoulders. “This will all blow over in a couple days.” Sean hugged Niall close into the crook of his neck, tightening his hold when Niall’s shoulders started shaking a little. “You can’t let it get to you. I know you _won’t_ let it get to you.”

Niall sniffed and nodded his head, tugging Sean’s wrist up so he could wipe at his eyes lightly, and the action pulled a chuckle out of Sean and that a smile from Niall. “Can I stay with you for a few days?” Niall asked, his voice just on the edge of cautious as it always was when he had to ask something from Sean now.

“Of course you can.” Sean nearly stammered in his hurry to get the words out before he slumped lower on the couch, hugging Niall into his shoulder. “I don’t mean to pry but,” Sean waved his hands around almost aimlessly before he dropped his head back and blew a low sigh out of his mouth. “What are you going to do about this? About Harry?”

Niall shrugged his shoulders and just tucked further into Sean’s side. “I’ll figure something out.” Though he didn’t say it, the words were implied. He _had_ to figure something out. He was hurt but he wouldn’t be for long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was that then? What do you think about that whole mess with the picture? Bit sad, innit? I'm upset, I'll admit! If you want to see what Harry did to the person who spread the pictures around [it's right here](http://leprechauncupcakes.tumblr.com/post/70646186335/wtc-harrys-p-o-v-chapter-12-5) and you're in for a blast! Anyway, what I’m really curious about is how you guys came to find this story! Did you find it through my tumblr, smuttydirection, or some other blog? I’d love to know! And remember kids, telling someone to update isn’t encouraging in the slightest! Polite criticism is the proper care for your author! :)


End file.
